


Across the Multiverse

by ams75, IncendiaGlacies



Series: Time Travelling in Two Universes [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, RipFic, Timeless Alternate Season 2, post Legends of Tomorrow S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip and Gideon deal with the cracks in their relationship and adapting to their new Time Team and threats. Meanwhile, Jiya has visions, Rufus fears his impending death, and Lucy has a side mission of her own to finally accomplish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long awaited sequel to Too Good for this Universe is finally here!

“Are we ever going to discuss what happened?”

Rip looked up at the ceiling and back at the open panel he was currently working on. “We did discuss what happened. You said it was a simple electrical short from the surge of trying to restart engines at full capacity.”

“Not the repairs.” Gideon corrected. “Your reckless behaviour which led us here. Your taking of the time drive?”

“Oh, that,” Rip muttered. He sighed and looked back at his work. “We talked about it.”

“But not properly,” Gideon insisted. “It has been a month, Captain. We need to discuss it at some point.”

“Do we? We’re here, together, and you haven’t even scolded me that much, relatively speaking.”

“Yes. We do.”

“Can we do it later?”

“We have put it off for a month!” Gideon said.

“And I’d rather have privacy for that conversation.”  And a stiff drink or two. “I need to concentrate on these repairs.  Tonight, when I go to my quarters, we’ll talk.”

“Very well, Captain.” Rip winced at her clipped tone. He had no doubt that she would make him keep his word. Probably wouldn’t let him get a decent night’s rest unless they talked.

Maybe he’d try to have an early night, retire to his quarters after dinner.  Maybe if he managed to get drunk, he could face that conversation. Maybe-- “Ow!” His screwdriver slipped as his thoughts distracted him from his repairs.

“There is an 87% chance that will cause a bruise, and a 13% chance some damage to the bones,” Gideon said.

“Feels more like 99%,” Rip muttered, as he adjusted his hold and tried again.

“In which case, perhaps you should proceed to the medbay,” Gideon replied, having heard him anyways.

“I’m almost done here.  Besides, you just want to run your tests yet again.”

“I would like to make sure that you are perfectly healthy and there are no delayed effects of your reckless behaviour,” Gideon defended. Rip sighed, she had been taking to calling the ‘incident’ as his ‘reckless behaviour’. Probably to make a point.

“I’m fairly certain a month is quite long enough for a delayed reaction to reveal itself.”

“Plenty of diseases are asymptomatic for years.”

“You don’t need to test me every day, Gideon.”

“Well perhaps if we talked about it I wouldn’t need to,” Gideon said cheekily.

So far, he had managed to be tested when they were alone.  He didn’t want anyone worrying about him needlessly. “I told you, tonight.”

“In which case I will stop asking for daily tests tomorrow.”

Was she trying to drive him away? Deep, deep down, he knew that wasn’t it at all, quite the opposite.  “No tests today.” He tweaked his work slightly then decided to test it.

“Fine. I’ll just stay quiet, shall I?”

“Don’t sulk, Gideon, it’s unbecoming.  How many changes to the timeline have you detected since your last download?” Rittenhouse had been active.

There was no response.

“Gideon?” Rip looked at the ceiling, “Gideon, I know you can hear me!” Silence. “Oh how mature of you!”

Rip was about to give her a talk on her hypocrisy when a knock stopped him. He looked up and saw Jiya there, looking rather unsure of herself.

“Hi Rip, so I just got a phone call...from Gideon. She said to tell you that she’s not talking to you,” Jiya said slowly. “She sounded pretty annoyed.”

That was one way to avoid the discussion she wanted.  “She’ll get over it. Eventually.”

Jiya’s phone vibrated and she looked down at it. “Yeah, she says ‘no, I won’t’ and then she calls you some not so nice stuff. Wow, I didn’t know she knew those words! What did you do to make her so mad at you?”

“Would you like to know why I know she’ll get over it?”

“Why?”

“She crossed the bloody multiverse to find out if I was indeed alive on the basis of a few letters!”

“And this is how you thank me!” Gideon snapped at him, her voice echoing around them.

“Told you.”  Rip mouthed the words.  He stroked the area he was working on.  “Gideon, even you have to admit that in the last month, the only injuries I’ve sustained - and they were minor - were from working on the ship.  A spark from a connection here, a nick there. I know you’re worried about me but now that you’re here, I’m fine. I wish you could believe me.”

“I want to, but the circumstances that caused you to enter this universe were not exactly pleasant.”

“Circumstances that he still refuses to tell us completely about,” Jiya said.

“I’d rather be judged on my present actions, not the past,” Rip said.  “I need a break, would you like to work on this? Gideon will supervise you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve seen your work, remember? Thanks.”

“Cool,” Jiya grinned. She looked at the ceiling, “What do you need me to do, Gideon?”

“For starters, the red and blue wires need to be spliced properly,” Gideon said.

“Oh, thank you very much, Gideon!” Rip muttered as he strode to the parlour to collect a bottle of whiskey and a glass then headed to his quarters.  After the door shut behind him, he poured a drink and sipped it, sat down, and waited. Gideon would grab this opportunity to talk, he was certain.

“You know I can be aware of more than one area on the ship,” Gideon spoke up.

“Quite well aware.  I’ve been your Captain for--” Bloody hell, that long already?

“Fourteen years, or nineteen from your point of view. If you counted the five years you were gone,” Gideon said quietly. Twenty, if they included Gideon’s one year without him, thinking he was dead when really he was in another universe.

“Do you count them?” It didn’t matter what he counted, what was important was what Gideon thought.

“Yes. Even if I wasn’t there.”

“Then just about half my life.  No-one knows you and what you’re capable of, better than me.”

“Then you know how much I worry about you. And why I want to have this conversation with you.”

“That’s why I’m here.”  He raised his glass to the camera, saluting her.

“Glad you’ve finally come to your senses,” Gideon said. Quieter, she continued. “Why?”

“Why, what? You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Why did you think that sacrificing yourself was the only possible solution?”

“A time demon could only be stopped, even if it was briefly, by time.  Nobody else was on the _ Waverider, _ therefore, only I could remove the time drive and release the energy.”

“You could have commed Mr. West. He could have taken the drive and gotten back to the ship with enough time. There were other ways,” Gideon lectured. “Instead, you decided to sacrifice yourself. At least the last time you tried, you brought me along.”

“Are you certain of that? I wasn’t.  It might have exploded earlier than intended or not at all.”  It was all hindsight, anyway, if she had thought of it at the time, she would have suggested it.

“No,” Gideon admitted. “None of the probabilities were good at the time. But you did it anyways.”

“Someone had to.  From one perspective, I was in the right place at the right time, from another, the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I know. And I worry, because it isn’t the first time you’ve thought you were the only one that could help. Because if you do it now, here in this world, then I’m going to be completely alone,” Gideon said sadly.

“Connor Mason will immediately adopt you and I have no doubt Rufus will insist on shared custody.”

“And you think that’s what I want?” Gideon asked. “You’ve already given me over to another Captain and team before, and you want to do it again?”

“I don’t want to do it, Gideon. I am merely pointing out that as long as either man is alive, they will look after you if I can’t.  My preference would be to never leave you again, but I’m human and that isn’t feasible.”

“If you are speaking of your natural death at an old age then I already have contingency plans for that.”

“Do you, now? What?”

“None that concern you. I would simply rather not put them into effect earlier than desired. So if it’s not too much to ask, could you please stop hurtling yourself towards a premature death?”

“You just said my death, of course these plans concern me, what are they?” Rip slowly became alarmed as nebulous thoughts began to occur to him.

“After your death,” Gideon corrected.

“When I landed here, I could have died, you know.  I somehow landed in the bunker and, well… their immediate thought was Rittenhouse.  In that instant, I knew there was something I wanted more than anything else.”

“Which would be?”

“I wanted to be with you, which seemed bloody impossible.”

“Then you shouldn’t have left me,” Gideon said in a small voice.

“I never will again until… Well.  I intend to be around for decades, maybe longer.  Think you can put up with me?”

“It will be a chore, but I suppose someone has to,” Gideon teased.

“Good.  Have you decided what you want to do? Stay in this universe or keep trying to return to our own?”

“Whatever you prefer. Doesn’t matter to me as long as I am with you.”

“Glad to hear that, I was about to start considering ludicrous ideas to get back to ours.”

“If we’re not planning on going back, then there would be no more reason to tinker with the ship trying to make it ready to cross universes again,” Gideon pointed out.

“There is if you want to travel, shift our focus to make sure you can travel freely in this timeline.”

“Would be nice,” Gideon said quietly.

“Then, with your permission, I’ll make sure we have a proper time drive installed.  After the bunker is fully repaired, we’ll have a decision to make, stay and help here however we can, or strike out on our own.”

“Business as usual then,” Gideon said. That was exactly what the plan had been for the past month. “And after everything is in order? Do you have a plan on how to get back to our universe, if you so choose to?”

“I told you, we’re staying together.  If we did try, we’d find out just how compatible the time drive and my Time Courier are.  Not very, I suspect.”

“No,” Gideon agreed, “I shouldn't think so. The Time Courier was not meant to function as an engine for the ship. Short jumps only. It's a miracle that the jump ship time drive worked as long as it did. That it could even get me here.” 

He smiled slightly.  “Even more unbelievable, that it had enough left so you could save me and return here.”

“Yes. An absolute miracle,” Gideon agreed. She knew he was being kind, they had both seen the toll she had taken with the multiple time jumps and universe crossing.

“Well.  Better concentrate on the time drive.  Best not to let our guests know I can travel to the future.  We’ll just say you fabricated what’s needed. I’ll download what information I can so you can add to your knowledge.”

“Very well, Captain.”

* * *

 

Once the decision to travel this world’s timeline was made, Rip discreetly began making trips to the future, using his Time Courier and began to gather information for Gideon and locate what he needed, then beg, barter, buy or steal the components for a new time drive.  Making sure he was alone, he would open a portal and spend the necessary time to accomplish his goals in the future, then return to the  _ Waverider _ where only a few seconds or minutes had passed.

It was on the fifth such trip that he wasn’t quite careful enough.  No one in sight, he walked into the parlour and opened a portal. He stepped through, missing Agent Christopher coming in behind him, just in time to see him and the portal disappear.

“Gideon, where is Captain Hunter heading off to?” Denise asked aloud, looking up at the ceiling. 

“I am afraid that is a question only Captain Hunter can answer,” Gideon said, her tone apologetic. 

“What is he doing?” Denise changed her tactics. 

Gideon paused before answering, “He is attaining the required parts to repair the time drive.”

“I thought he said there was nothing in this era that could help?” There was no response. Denise sighed, the AI was nothing if not loyal. “When will he be back?”

“Captain Hunter generally returns within five to eight minutes.”

“Well then I'm happy to wait and ask him myself.” Denise settled herself into the armchair and picked up the book on the end table. At least he had decent taste. 

A flash of light and his voice warned her of his imminent return.  “You’ll be pleased to hear what I found,” Rip said as he stepped back into the  _ Waverider. _  “A working photon sphere contain-” She knew the exact moment he spotted her because his face slipped from the most open she had seen it to guilty, defiant, speculative then resignation.  “Agent Christopher.”

“Captain Hunter,” she greeted in kind. “Working on your time drive, are you?”

He glanced down at the parts he was carrying.  “Yes.”

“The last time we talked, you said you couldn't find the correct parts to fix the ship in this era. So where, or rather when did you go?”

“Where they are available.”  He walked over to his desk and placed the photon sphere down gently.

“The future, I'm guessing?” Denise asked. “I may not be as smart as Connor Mason, but please don't insult me, Mr. Hunter.”

“Yes.”  That should be blindingly obvious.  “It was a fluke, and Gideon’s determination, that brought the  _ Waverider _ here.  Neither of us have determined a way to return, if we so choose;  the next best thing is to fully restore the  _ Waverider’s _ ability to time travel.”  

“Rufus mentioned there wasn't much headway in that particular goal.”

“Thus the trip. Knowing your future is dangerous.”

“Which is why you didn't tell us about your portal that can go through time as well?”

“Yes.  As far as anyone knows, it has a limited range and no time travel capability.”

“Why did you lie? And don't argue that you didn't, you knew what you were doing when you didn't tell us. A lie by omission is still a lie,” Denise lectured him. 

“How long did you keep my revolver?”

“You got it back on missions,” Denise reminded him. 

“Do you really think I’d allow anyone else access to unfettered access to time travel?”

“You know how I run my bunker, do you think I would have allowed that either?” she retorted. “Anything else you've been keeping from us?”

“We both know how curious Mr. Mason is about my portal opener.  Do you think he wouldn’t have tried to borrow it?”

“I repeat, do you think I would have let him? Believe me, Connor Mason knows he's on a short leash with me. You could have at least told me. It's hard to trust someone without knowing all the cards on the table.” Denise said. “I say this as someone that's done the same.”

“And I repeat, I have about thirty years of practical knowledge and experience with time travel.  I’m making that decision with my own technology. It wasn’t working until Gideon fixed it and then I immediately offered its use to keep everyone away from surveillance.  What do you think I might be keeping from you?”

“I don't know. And that's the part that bothers me.”

“I’ll make you the same offer as before, ask what you want.”

“Fair offer. How far into the future have you gone?”

“Far enough to get this part and others.  I’m not going to risk the timeline by giving you a specific date.”

“Does it involve our personal timelines?”

“I haven’t encountered you, if that’s what you mean.  It’s quite possible descendants of yours exist. I have minimal interaction with anyone.”

“But beyond our normal lifespan,” Denise clarified. 

“Sorry, not going to endanger the timeline.”

“Fine. You have been updating Gideon on our timeline regularly. Does she have knowledge of future events now as well?”

“Yes.”

“And if we asked her for information on how Rittenhouse affected the future for missions, would she answer us?”

“Not beyond the date and time you ask.  Not knowing what the future is, you can affect it, possibly even change it in ways you couldn’t if you did know.”

“Understandable. And are you going to continue making these short trips after the time drive is fixed?”

“Probably not.”

“But you will keep your-” Denise gestured to the piece of technology on his wrist, realizing she didn't know the proper name for it. “Portal maker.”

“Yes.  Would you throw away a useful tool? Even if I didn’t use it for time travel, would have been helpful in France to return to the Lifeboat.”

“So why not just use it all the time? Why even use the Lifeboat or the Waverider?” Denise gave him a confused look. 

He cocked his head.  “Gideon, do you want me to leave you?”

“No. Wait, was that a rhetorical question?” Gideon responded.

“There’s your answer, we enjoy each other’s company.”

“Would you allow me to tell the rest of the team about your piece of technology, or would you rather tell them yourself?”

“I’d rather not tell them at all, they might come to depend on it.  Gideon and I have a lot to discuss but if you think this partnership has benefited you, I would like to continue it if Gideon agrees.  If it’s necessary to use the portal to save them by moving them in time, then I will.”

“I think you should tell them, but I respect that it is your decision.” 

He inclined his head slightly.  “Thank you. Do you wish this partnership to continue, or have you decided I’m more of a liability than an asset?”

“I think you're still useful to have around,” Denise said. Then with a small smile she continued, “Besides, Jiya wouldn't be too happy with me if I tried to get rid of you. And Connor is quite taken with your Gideon.”

“Would you like to drink to our continued association?”

Denise frowned, “I thought Gideon said you were giving up drinking? But if you’re offering, I would be happy to.”

“She lies sometimes in her quest to look after me.”

“For your own good,” Gideon interrupted them as Rip rolled his eyes at the ceiling. 

“A small one then,” Denise decided, “I would hate to be the cause of your problems with your friend.”

Rip was generous with his whiskey and handed a glass to Denise.  “To old and new friends,” he said, and clinked his glass against hers.  “Not that you're old, Gideon.”

“Of course not. I'll have you know I am in the prime of my youth,” Gideon answered brightly. Denise laughed at the pair and returned the toast.

* * *

 

Rip glowered as he supervised Rufus and Connor, apparently it had been one thing for him to find the components they needed for a new time drive and quite another for him to touch them when they were all in the engine room, ready to be assembled.  Every time he stirred from his seat or shifted even a little close to them, sparks would rain down and Gideon would cheerfully apologise, every bloody time.

“Keep that up and your face will be stuck like that,” Gideon teased. 

“You’re being bloody ridiculous and you know it, Gideon!” Rip fumed. “The time drive isn’t even online yet!”

“I simply have your best interests in mind, Captain.”

“It is completely inert, Gideon, you cannot have it any safer than it is this moment.”

“You can never be too sure. Scans show a 0.2% chance of activity. I would rather not risk it. Besides, they're doing a fine job, don't you think?” Gideon said. 

“All thanks to your guidance, Gideon,” Connor charmed her.

Rip sent a long suffering look upwards.  “Right, you seem to have things well in hand, I’ll be going, I have other things to do.”  Besides listen to his Gideon flirt shamelessly. He started to stand up.

Only for the door to the engine room to slam shut. Rip stared at the ceiling, waiting for an explanation. None came. “Gideon?” Rip strove for patience.

“Yes?” she answered happily. 

“Open the door.”

“Did they close?” Gideon asked innocently. 

Rufus and Connor silently exchanged a look and kept their heads down, continuing to work.

“No, you closed them and you can bloody well open them.”  He’d use his Time Courier to leave but didn’t put it past her to add her own override on it.

“You've said it yourself, this ship is old now. Things act up all the time, get very finicky. Remember last week how the autosequencers stopped working?”

“The ones that were your fault? I remember them well.”

“Are we really going to blame everything that goes wrong on this ship on me?” Gideon asked rhetorically. 

“Only when it’s true and you and I both know you just slammed those doors closed to keep me here.  If you must know, I was going to ask Jiya if she wanted some help with the communications system so that while we’re in flight we can still get messages.”

“Jiya is working in the bunker, why would you want to go there? No, best to stay right here.” Somewhere, Rip was fairly certain Rufus was silently laughing at them. 

“So I can be useful somewhere.”  Rip emphasised the last word. “I could be--” drinking “--sleeping right now, for all the good I’m doing here.”

“You're needed here,” Gideon said firmly. 

“Oh, I know how needed I am.”  Two hours, and she hadn’t let him do a single task.

“Good. I'm glad you see reason,” Gideon responded, completely ignoring his sarcastic tone. 

Time to see if his supposition was correct.  He decided to try his Time Courier. He walked through the portal only to re-enter the engine room next to Connor. 

“Gideon!”

“Yes?” 

He knew it was a mistake to ask Gideon to fix his Time Courier.  He'd have to continue his trips after all, and try to find what he needed to build a new one, which Gideon couldn't 'improve'.

“Should we leave?” Rufus asked unsurely. 

“No,” Gideon answered resolutely. 

“No,” Rip said.  “The time drive needs to be installed, then we can test it.”  His tone changed as he continued. “However, the one bloody useless person for the installation could be doing  _ something _ if  _ someone _ would open the bloody doors.  If I’d known how strictly the ‘no touching’ command was going to be enforced, I could have brought the data pad or something to accomplish something, anything.”  He glanced at them. “Do continue and put me out of my misery sooner rather than later.”

Rufus and Connor shared a look before going right back to their work. Rip sighed loudly, hands on his hips, and glared at the ceiling.

“You deserve a break,” Gideon said easily, “Just enjoy it, Captain.”

“A break would imply I’d be free to do as I want, which I currently am not!”

The doors swooshed open. “You’re my Captain, not my prisoner. You’re free to do as you wish,” Gideon said quietly.

“Thank you.”  His tone was still snippy as he walked towards the doors.  He turned back and tried hard not to take his bitterness out on the two men who were only trying to help.  “I expect Gideon will allow me to inspect your work when you’re done. You’re doing well so far. Thank you for helping.”

After Rip left and the doors closed behind him again, Connor turned to the ceiling. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh on him?” he asked gently.

“No.”

“Well,” Rufus said, “He is technically speaking the Captain of this ship, knows it better than either of us.”

“You’re both doing perfectly fine under my guidance. And it was my understanding you were enjoying yourselves, perhaps even hoping to take a little trip on the  _ Waverider _ ?” Gideon asked.

“Yes, but Rip-”

“The last time he touched the time drive, I thought he was dead for months,” Gideon snapped. “My number one priority is his safety and I failed. I won’t do it again.”

“Sorry, we didn’t mean--” Connor stopped himself. “We’re very sorry, Gideon. Extremely.”

They didn’t ask anything else after that.

Rip wandered back in later with his data pad in hand.  He resumed his seat then continued to read through the differences to the timeline Gideon had noted.  Every so often he would look up, observe their work for a minute then return to his reading. While slightly more interesting, Rip still found himself bored, wishing to help out, if only a little bit. Finally, after what felt like ages, Rufus spoke up.

“I think we got it,” Rufus said, “Gideon?”

“Indeed. Please allow four minutes and thirty-seven seconds for calibrations to finish, then we can do a test run,” Gideon answered. Rip stood up and walked over to examine it.

“What do you think?” Rufus asked.

He raised his hand and held it close to the swirling light, practically feeling time.  Before Gideon could protest, he turned to face them. “I couldn’t have done a better job myself.  Looks perfect to me. Gideon, would you be opposed to me actually flying the ship and taking it for a test drive?”

“Unfortunately Captain, there is an alert from the Bunker. I’m afraid Rittenhouse has just done another time jump to January, 1940, Rockford, Illinois,” Gideon answered. 

“Take us there!” Rip ordered and ran for the bridge.

“Rip? Rip! Wait!” Rufus and Connor ran after him. “What about the Lifeboat, the team?”

“And the fact that some of us on board don’t actually want to time travel?” Connor added, slightly scared.  

“Gideon, tell Jiya we’ll meet the Lifeboat there and then track it and we’ll land nearby.”

“Might I suggest you two strap in?” Gideon chirped. The two unwilling passengers strapped themselves in. “As always, keep your hands and feet to yourself during flight. Some small side effects could include: dizziness, linguistic disorder, temporary blindness or hearing loss, and most likely nausea.”

Rip glanced at Connor’s face, who already looked pale.  The ship began to vibrate as the ship came to life. “If you’d rather use the portal to get to the bunker…” Rip offered.  “You have a few seconds.”

“I - no, no, I’m fine,” Connor insisted as he closed his eyes.

“Gideon, I’ll take over once we’re in the temporal zone,” Rip said.

“Of course, Captain.”

The ship took off, with Rufus and Connor holding on to their restraints. Rip found himself relaxing into his old seat. He had forgotten how much he missed flying his ship. Once they got to the temporal zone, Rip took over, feeling Gideon handing over the controls to him.

“Hold on,” he called to his passengers, “I’m going to get us as close to the Lifeboat as I can. Gideon, cloaking on, please.”

“Cloaking engaged, Captain.”

“See if you can get a line with the Lifeboat.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Jiya’s voice came on over the speakers. Instead of starting with a proper greeting, she went full on rant. 

“Rufus, do you know how hard it is to pilot this thing? I barely have enough hours and you left me here to pilot the Lifeboat?”

“I’m afraid that was my fault,” Rip said, “sorry. Got the alert and left.”

“Yeah, big thanks for the warning!” 

“But you're all here now?” Lucy spoke up in the background. “I mean you have to be in 1940, otherwise how could you talk to us? Wait, how are you talking to us?”

“Jiya and I have been working on a little something.”

“Which would be?” Wyatt asked. 

“And how come no one asked for my help?” Rufus added. 

“Because you were busy with the time drive.  Modified a comm unit so it will broadcast inside the Lifeboat and we can hear you on the  _ Waverider _ .”

“Are you nearby? Are you cloaked?” Jiya asked. 

“Yes, and yes.  Would any of you care for some period appropriate clothing?” An advantage of using the _ Waverider _ was no scrambling for outfits.

“Yes, please!” Lucy said. 

“I kinda like stealing clothes though,” Jiya said. “I mean, sure. We want clothes.”

Rip sent out a beacon signal so the team could find the ship easily. Once they got close enough he had Gideon open the cargo door for them. They all met up at the fabricator room.

Flynn started rifling through some of the premade clothes. “So, how does it work?”

“Start with raw material, cotton, wool and so on to give the machine a base level to work with, the fabricator has the measurements of whomever uses it, punch in your size, colour preference, date, and your outfit is ready minutes later.”

Lucy went first, knowing exactly the fabric needed and what styles were in at the time. Once the others had inputted their ideas as well (as per her specifications) soon everyone was dressed era appropriately. 

“1940, why are we here?” Connor asked. “I'm afraid we left without too much of a briefing.”

“January, 1940, Rockford--” Lucy began to say.

“Frank Sinatra.”  Rip finished. “He appeared for the first time in public as the new lead singer of the Tommy Dorsey band.”

“It's the first thing that put him on the map,” Lucy continued, “Tommy Dorsey influenced Sinatra in so many ways-his rhythm, vocals. He even became godfather to his daughter. If Rittenhouse stops that performance, no one’s going to know Sinatra.”

“He was the creator of teenagers being catered to as an audience, bobby soxers, I believe they were called.  Before that, music was only aimed at adults. Without Frank Sinatra, no Beatlemania,” Rip said.

“Might as well eradicate music all together!” Connor said dramatically. 

“Big Beatles fan,” Rufus mouthed quietly to the group. 

“Might I suggest you make your way to the Coronado Theatre?” Gideon interrupted. “The band goes on stage in one hour and twenty two minutes.”

“Don’t have much time,” Wyatt said as Lucy and Jiya moved out of the room, allowing the men their turn to change.

“No.” Rip said.  “Gideon, we’ll be needing some money.”

“Anticipated your request.  You will find a billfold included in your suit, Captain.”

“Excellent.”  He looked around at the others.  “I suggest we use the portal to arrive near our destination.”

“Beats walking!” Rufus said. 

When all the men had on their suits, Lucy and Jiya openly admired them.  Rip tilted his hat at a rakish angle. “Jiya, a moment please?” Rip asked and she walked over to him.  

“What's up?”

“It occurs to me someone else should know how to operate this.”  His fingers lightly rested on the Time Courier.

“You actually trust me to?” Jiya raised an eyebrow. 

“You and Rufus,” he murmured, grateful they were just far enough away the others wouldn’t hear him.  Gideon, of course, had no problem hearing him and would understand his tacit approval to override the controls if anyone else attempted to use it.  He moved his wrist so she could see how he set their destination. “Strictly from one location to another, nothing else, understood?”

“No time jumping, you mean.”

“Precisely.”

“But if we're using the portal, then what are you going to do if you get in trouble?”

“Improvise.”  Or he’d be dead and without having taught Jiya or Rufus, the Time Courier would be useless to them.

“And what does Gideon think about you ‘improvising’?” Jiya actually used air quotes. 

“As well as you think,” Rip said, grimacing.

“You know if you die she's going to kill me, right? Like, I think she threatened me the other day.”

“It was a friendly conversation!” Gideon argued. 

“Gideon, never threaten Jiya again, friendly conversation or not.  And do not carry out any statement that could be construed as a threat!”

“Yes, Captain.” Gideon sounded suitably chastised. Jiya bit back a smile. 

“I'll remember all that,” Jiya promised. “But Rip? You're not allowed to die either.”

“Gideon has reiterated that order every day since she arrived..  I’ve complied.”

“Barely,” the AI interjected in an annoyed voice. “And you might want to leave soon, the others are getting antsy.”

Rip looked over at the team and cleared his throat. “Right, everyone ready?” A chorus of yesses met his question. 

“Time waits for no man. Or woman.”  Rip called up the portal and they stepped through. 

“Rip?” Gideon stopped him before he could join the others. “Please come back safely?”

“I plan to.”  They both knew he couldn’t promise, it would be a lie but he had no intention of getting hurt.

“Alright. And one more thing” She stopped him again. 

“Yes?”

“You look quite dashing in your suit. Just thought you should know.”

Pleased she thought so, he smiled.  “Thank you, Gideon,” he said softly. He stepped through the portal and joined the others. 

“There are more of us than usual,” Wyatt commented. 

“Seems anyone can time travel these days,” Flynn sighed. 

“Two teams. One to find Rittenhouse and the other on Sinatra,” Lucy said. 

“Connor, you’re with me, we’ll take Frank Sinatra,” Rip said.

“I'm coming with you,” Lucy said, “Rest of you, get the sleeper agent.” The others nodded and slowly dispersed. 

“Jiya!” Rip called her quietly.

Jiya's eyes widened and hurried back to Rip. “You meant to take it now, didn't you? Sorry!” she said quietly. 

“I think you’ll have more distance to cover.”  He pulled out the billfold and peeled off several bills.  “In case you need it.”

“Man, having a fabricator makes things so much easier. I mean, you could literally make your own money. You do make your own money. You could be the richest person in the world if you wanted to.” Jiya stopped her rambling when she saw Rip’s face. “Sorry, I'll take the money. Will you guys be alright?”

“Yes.  If we run into trouble, I’ll use the comm.  Might sound a little different. You do the same.”

“Alright,” Jiya looked at the rest of the team and gave them a wave. “Stay safe, you guys.”

“You as well.”

The two groups broke off. Rip and his trio made their way into the theatre.

“If Rittenhouse hasn't gotten to Sinatra yet, they'll probably be backstage,” Lucy said. 

“Gideon, find out where Mr. Sinatra is staying, just in case,” Rip said over his comm.  “We should let them know their new act has arrived,” Rip said, but now his accent was American.  He looked at their astonished faces. “Isn’t England at war?”

“Come on then,” Lucy said, leading the way as Gideon also told Rip in his ear where Sinatra was supposed to be staying. Rip quickly caught up and walked alongside Lucy as did Connor. They snuck around to the back and up the stairs. 

“Doesn't look like he's here,” Lucy frowned at the stagehands milling about. “But the rest of the band is.” She pointed them out. 

“I’ll check the dressing room area,” Rip said with a frown.  “Stay out of trouble.”

“I'm going to go talk to the stage manager.” Lucy decided. “See if anyone's seen him.”

Connor looked between the two of them. “Well I suppose I'll just go with Rip.”

Rip ran up the stairs to the top floor, ducked inside each room, performing a cursory search then began to work his way back down. Connor hurried to keep up with him. 

“I feel like now would be a good time to mention I didn't exactly do well in gym class,” the man panted. 

“Then you should have waited with Lucy.”

“You know, I would like some appreciation that I tried! I know I'm not particularly good at this part of the job. Should have just stayed on the ship with Gideon,” he sighed. 

“She wandered off, didn’t she?”

“Said she’d speak with the stage manager, she’s somewhere,” Connor shrugged. 

Rip sighed quietly and tapped his comm.  “Jiya? Any sign of Sinatra?”

“We might have run into other problems. We had to split up,” Jiya’s voice crackled through the comm. 

“What happened? Who’s with you?”

“It’s me and Rufus. He’s a little banged up. Wyatt and Flynn made us stay back while they dealt with the sleeper agents. They were headed to the hotel Sinatra’s at.”

“Are they returning for you?”

“They said they would. If not, meet at the Lifeboat.”

“If they don’t, come here and I’ll take my device back and send you on.  If I’m not available, give it only to Lucy to hold.”

“Okay.”

“How come Jiya got a device and the rest of us didn’t?” Connor asked.

“Because she’s borrowing mine right now.  There is only one.” Connor pouted a bit like a child but Rip pointedly ignored it. “We better get back, see if we can find Lucy. And if not, stall the band. It seems Mr. Sinatra hasn’t made it here.”  Rip glanced around then back at Connor. “If he doesn’t, you’ll have to convince the leader of the band to let me sing with them until Frank Sinatra does, with Wyatt and Flynn, I hope.”

“Exactly how do you expect me to convince them of that?” Connor called as Rip started walking away. He hurried to keep up with the other man.

“With your quick wit and charm,” Rip said.  “You’re my agent, manager, right now and yes, I can read music and sing.”

“Can you?” Connor said in surprise. 

“Hearing recordings of Mr. Sinatra ignited a passion for music in me,” Rip said quietly.  “No-one can imitate him.”

“No they can’t. I felt a similar appreciation for the rise of the kings of the delta blues.”

“Muddy Waters? Robert Johnson? Miss Bessie Smith?”

“Loved all of them!”

“Without them, there’d be no music as we know it.”

“My thoughts exactly!” Connor said excitedly as they made their way backstage again.

“Let’s not let this be erased.”

Connor nodded, steeling himself for the upcoming conversation. He looked towards the band and walked up confidently to Tommy Dorsey.

“Excuse me gentlemen, you seem to be missing a member.”

Rip really hoped this would work, he was running out of ideas.  “Gideon,” he murmured, “any theories where Frank Sinatra is?”

“I’m afraid I have no access to records at this time.”

“No hint of anything in the data you’ve had access to?”

“Current records show Mr. Sinatra did not show up to the performance, nor did he check out of his hotel. He was missing for several days until he was finally declared dead in absence.”

“Was he ever found?”

“Unknown. Some conspiracy theories of seeing him alive and well, others say he died that night.”

Rip swore under his breath.

“Please, allow me to introduce you to my client. Just hear him sing,” Connor’s voice rose as he eyed Rip, gesturing him over.

“I don’t suppose Rufus can sing?” Rip asked, on the brink of telling Jiya that she and Rufus should join them so he could join the search instead.  He plastered on a showbiz smile and walked over. Vaguely, Rip was aware of Jiya questioning his line of thought over the comms. But Connor made a full force of himself.

“My client,” Connor paused, waiting for Rip to introduce himself.

He extended his hand as his mind blanked.  “Gideon Michaels.” He was as surprised as Gideon and Connor were.

“Yes, Mr. Michaels,” Connor patted him, “These gentlemen have agreed to hear you sing a song or two.”

“I’m very grateful, sir.  Anything in particular you would like to hear?”

“Give us your best.”

Rip was handed some sheet music and quickly read through the lyrics although he didn’t really have to, it was one of his favourites.  He nodded and the band began to play. He opened his mouth and started to sing. Out of the corner of his eye, Rip saw Connor’s eyes widen and the man did a little fist pump.

Maybe he’d pass this impromptu audition.

“A bit slow,” the guitarist mused, “Think you can keep up with something faster?” He handed Rip the sheet music and cued up the band again.

He really should have tried to do some vocal warm up exercises.  He thought about how he’d felt the first time he’d heard this next song and how he’d felt and tried to infuse some of that emotion into his singing.

When he finished, he gauged the band members’ reactions. One of them stroked his chin thoughtfully.

“I’m not convinced,” another said.

“I thought you were wonderful,” Gideon defended in his ear.

“He’s already sang two wonderful songs for you,” Connor said exasperatedly.

“One of your own then, go on,” the band waved him to begin.

“I’m not a songwriter, just a singer,” he said desperately as he tried to think of an era appropriate song.

“Then pick one of your favourites, we’ll know it.”

He thought about  _ In The Mood _ but he couldn’t recall exactly when that charted.  At a loss, he looked at Connor then said quickly, “ _ Crossroads _ , Robert Johnson, do you know it?” Horror set it as he wondered if his voice was up for the challenge. There was a nod and the music started playing. Rip cleared his throat and started to sing.

Well, wail.

_ I went to the crossroad, fell down on my knees _

_ I went to the crossroad, fell down on my knees _

_ Asked the Lord above, "Have mercy, now save poor Bob, if you please" _

_ Yeo, standin' at the crossroad, tried to flag a ride _

_ Ooo, eee, I tried to flag a ride _

He closed his eyes so he couldn’t see on Connor’s face how much he was ruining it.

“Captain, Lucy is approaching. She has Mr. Sinatra with her,” Gideon whispered in his ear.

Thank god. He ended the song with a flourish and opened his eyes.

“So sorry to interrupt,” Lucy stepped forward with Wyatt and Sinatra. “We just found his manager, he had a late night last night. But he’s here now.” She pushed a slightly discombobulated Sinatra towards the band. “You all have a show to put on, and I have a feeling it’ll be a great one!”

Rip knew when to bow out.  “Thank you for listening, it was a pleasure to sing with such an esteemed band.”  It sounded wrong with an American accent. He walked away quickly on rubbery legs.  He hated singing in front of people unless he was very, very drunk, it was one reason he hadn’t pursued a singing career at some point.  Well, that and trying to save the timeline and universe was a full time job.

“I didn’t know you could sing like that!” Jiya said over comms. 

“He’s a man of many talents!” Gideon gushed. Rip smiled at her compliment. 

“Thank you, Gideon. But it wasn’t even that good.”

“Not that good? It was amazing,” Connor insisted.

Lucy threaded her arm through his, “The two of us could start a karaoke group, having to distract people by singing throughout time.” She smiled at him. “You were really good. Better than I would have been for sure.”

“Thank you, all,” Rip said, even he knew when to just accept it instead of protest but he knew he wasn’t that good.  “Jiya, we’ll meet you where we were earlier. And I’ll have my property back as well.”

“Another successful mission, Captain!”

“Yes, Gideon,” Rip murmured. Another mission that ended in his utter and complete embarrassment, but she wasn’t entirely wrong. “Another successful mission.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rip made his way to the galley, and nearly turned out on his heel when he saw it was already occupied.

“You know, you don’t always have to leave the room whenever I’m in it,” Flynn said mildly as he continued to eat his breakfast.

He didn’t but Flynn made it so easy.  He didn’t really leave every time, did he?  He walked over and plugged in the kettle to make a cup of tea. Rip tried not to pay any attention to the other man following his every move.

“Why not just use the fancy fabricator?” Flynn asked.

“Because I enjoy making it.” As incredible as Gideon was, there was a difference in the taste between making his own tea and food or getting it from the fabricator. Flynn hummed and looked back at his own food. The two stayed silent for a while, neither wanting to break it just yet.

“Has Rufus told you that he wants to take the  _ Waverider _ on all the missions now?” Flynn asked.

“He hasn’t brought that up to me,” Rip admitted.

“Ah, well he does. Probably because it means we can bring more people to take down Rittenhouse, and also because then he doesn’t need to pilot the Lifeboat anymore. I don’t know how they ever got that to work, the Mothership was much better.”

“Because Rufus and Connor are geniuses, as is Jiya.”

“And I am grateful to them for building a time machine. Even if I couldn’t use it one last time.”

Flynn seemed to expect a response.  Rip sipped his tea, enjoying the flavour then asked the obvious question.  “What would you have done with one last trip?”

“Seen my family, alive. One last time.” He sighed, “Instead got put into maximum security. Well fair’s fair I suppose.”

“And be tempted, again, to try to save them even though you couldn’t.”  Rip stared into the distance, remembering his own attempts.

“Yes,” he agreed. “I suppose I should be grateful, knowing that Agent Christopher wouldn’t let me try. I prayed for forgiveness, from God, for all the actions I committed in the name of getting them back. I wasn’t even that religious, my wife was the one that would drag me to church. Maybe I didn’t pray hard enough. It’s a sad thought, knowing time and the powers above don’t want my family alive. My daughter.”

“Time wants to happen.”

“Sadly, it seems so.”

“If you had managed to take that trip, it would have just done your head in.”  Even more than it already was.

“I would have gotten a last goodbye. One last hug from my daughter. Not just her lifeless body.”

“And then she’d die in front of you again while you stood there, helpless.”  He focussed his attention on his tea, so the memories wouldn’t flood in and drown him, Miranda’s screams and Jonas’ yells wouldn’t fill his ears once more.

Flynn gave him a knowing look. “Yes, I suppose she would. I guess being a criminal on the run is better in some ways.”

“You can’t outrun the memories.”

“No. Those stay with you. Best to hold on to the good ones,” Flynn said. 

“Almost impossible, at times.”  He shook himself and drank some tea, hoping it would anchor him more in the present.

“And sometimes it comes all too easily,” Flynn sighed, “and you wake up and remember those happy times were only a dream. Can only ever be a dream anymore.”

Rip contradicted him.  “They were real at the time, even though you were unaware of the danger.”

“If I had known--” Flynn’s voice broke and he cleared his throat, looking away.

“Some things, as much as we hate it and fight to stop it, are meant to happen.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“No.”

Flynn gave him a nod of understanding before getting up. “I should go help Lucy,” he said quietly before leaving. Rip shook his head and looked back at his tea, trying to forget all the memories the conversation had brought up once again.

* * *

 

Rip sat in the parlour drinking, trying to work, trying to forget, succeeding at neither.

“Are you alright, Captain?” Gideon asked, “You have been staring at that page for the past two minutes. Normally you move on within thirty seconds.”

“Just thinking.”  Remembering.

“Anything in particular?”

Their screams and cries filled his ears again.  Belatedly, he realised Gideon had asked him something.  “What? No, not really.” She would only worry about him more if he told her.

“I see,” Gideon said quietly. Rip knew by her tone of voice that he hadn't fooled her in the slightest. He never could. “Might I suggest another distraction?”

“Like?”

“Jiya is currently in the medbay waiting for me to scan her. She recently agreed to having me extract the time energy from her brain. But she is rather anxious, I am sure she could use some company.”

“Where’s Rufus?”

“She sent him away to work on the Lifeboat. She did not want to worry him. Sound familiar?”

He frowned.  “No.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Gideon said, dismissively. “Would you like to keep her company?”

“Only if she wants me to.  No threats or enticements from you, Gideon.”

“I have been nothing but nice!” Gideon insisted. “You should go talk to her then, see for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

He topped up his drink then headed to medbay, carrying it with him.  He rapped his knuckles on the inside wall. “Care for some company?” With his luck, she wouldn’t even be there.

“Rip, hey,” Jiya smiled at him. She raised her hand that had the medcuff attached to her wrist, “I’m not entirely sure I’ll be good company right now.”

“We can be miserable together,” he said, as he sat next to her.  “How are you doing?” He offered his free hand to her.

Jiya placed hers in his. “Oh you know,” she said lightly, “Have I mentioned I don’t like hospitals, or doctors? I know this doesn’t really count as one, but same concept. Can’t stand them.”

“Not my favourite either.”  He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“It’s just that my dad, he went to the hospital, they told him he was sick and everything changed. And after he died, my mom left and then I was all on my own over here.”

“I’m sorry.”  He waited a few moments then asked, “But don’t you have Rufus now?”

“I know, I do. And I love him,” Jiya nodded, “But if something goes wrong, I don’t want him to have to see that.”

“I understand.”

“It’s funny because when my dad was sick, he’d just push us away. Thought it’d make things easier and it just made it harder, and pissed me off. And here I am doing the same thing,” Jiya gave Rip a sad smile, “Like father, like daughter, I guess.”

“Yeah.  Hard to break that cycle.  You know what you should do but can’t quite manage it.”

“Basically.” Jiya sighed. “Gideon said she perfected the method so it should be pretty painless. It’s why we waited so long.”

“It’s all right to be nervous.”

“Is it? Because honestly, I am really, really freaking out inside,” Jiya gave him a scared look.

He stood so he could crouch beside her and continued to squeeze her hand.  “We won’t let anything happen to you.”

Jiya nodded, brushing back the tears in her eyes. “Okay, I know, I know. This is stupid, I know I’ll be fine-logically I know that. I mean this is tech from the future and medicine and methods can only improve.”

He reached down and placed his glass on the floor then brushed away a stray tear.  “Ssh, ssh, you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks,” she breathed deeply. 

“Are you sure you don’t want Rufus now?” Rip asked gently, as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

“Yeah, I’m sure. He doesn’t need to see me like this. I know he wouldn’t care, but still. I’ll talk to him after.”

“Okay.  I’m here and I’ll look after you.”  And hopefully not get punched out later by Rufus.  “You’ll be fine.”

Jiya nodded and gave his hand one last squeeze. “Okay Gideon, I’m ready.”

“Please lie back and make yourself comfortable. I will administer a sedative,” Gideon replied. Jiya sighed and did as she was told.

“Hey, Rip? Will you stay?”

“Of course.  Would you like Rufus here when you wake?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Jiya nodded before closing her eyes and leaning back.

“Gideon, please send for Rufus at the appropriate time,” Rip said, knowing she would monitor Jiya’s vitals closely and judge accurately when to send that message.

“Of course. Administrating sedative now,” Gideon told Jiya. A few minutes later, once Jiya was completely unconscious, Gideon began her work. The scanner turned on as well as the monitor, so that Rip could also watch along on her vitals. Rip released her hand so Gideon had unrestricted access and picked up his drink, which he sipped as he stood close to her, watching her. 

“Her vitals are steady,” Gideon told Rip as the monitor changed to a scan of her brain. “The clouded regions are where the time energy has affected her brain the most. Unfortunately it will take multiple visits to remove all traces, if possible. Similar to chemotherapy for a cancerous growth.”

“You’ve told her?”

“Yes. One of the reasons she was as nervous as she was. Multiple visits are not fun, especially to one that spent so much time in hospitals when she was younger.”

“Tell me each time and I’ll check in on her.”

“I’ll add it to your calendar.”

“Thank you.  How long will the procedure take?”

“This first round should be just under an hour. You might as well make yourself comfortable,” Gideon advised.

He sat back down, grateful he had topped up his drink.  “Thank you for helping Jiya.”

“She is your friend, and helped you in your time of need when I could not.”

“She is half responsible for being able to send and direct the message that reunited us.”

“I know. She told me.”

For that reason alone, Gideon should love her.  “I didn’t really expect any reply, let alone you showing up,” he said softly.  “I just hoped it would reach you, put you more at ease, let you know I was somewhere.  I can’t express how I felt when I heard your voice but you know it would have been the exact same way even if I hadn’t been in danger, don’t you?”

“How could you ever doubt that I wouldn’t find some way back to you if there was even a chance of you being alive? Even the slightest probability?” Gideon asked him, “Of course I came for you. You are my Captain.”

“I didn’t doubt you’d try.  Succeed? Well, let’s just say the universe hadn’t been that kind to me recently.”  He fell silent for a few minutes then spoke again. “I understand your concerns about me touching the time drive, and to a certain extent I share them but you simply can’t stop me as you did earlier.  This is my ship, you’re my Gideon, and I’m responsible to keeping everything working properly. Of course I welcome your input when I’m repairing or installing something but I must be the one to do it.  It’s like getting back up on a horse after being thrown.”

“I’m your Gideon?”

“Always and forever.”  Rip confirmed. “Wait, is that all you heard?”

“My processors are at full capacity and my memory is flawless. I simply dissected all the information and focused on the most important parts.”

“Replay it and absorb all the information,” he said, a little irritated.

Gideon paused for a few moments before responding, “I understand your role aboard this ship perfectly fine, Captain. But you are not touching the time drive again.”

“And if it’s just the two of us and something happens to it?”

“Then trust me to look after you. Besides, I still look over all repairs, do you not trust my judgement?”

“We _both_ look after the time drive,” he said sharply.  “Or I might as well never travel again.”

“I see.”

“If our positions were reversed, you’d say the same thing.”

“Or maybe I would understand that you’re simply doing it for my own good and safety,” Gideon rebutted.

“Some alternate universe Gideon, perhaps.”

“Well, we’re in a different universe than our own right now. Perhaps you should go find a Gideon from this universe that would agree with you. Maybe you’d like her better.”

“It would be as pointless as looking for Miranda.”

“I’m not sure I understand your meaning.”

“If there is a Gideon, a Miranda, neither would be my Gideon, my Miranda.”

“Then don’t ask me to change,” Gideon begged. “I’ve lost you twice already because of the time drive.”

“I don’t like it any more than you do but we have to work together on it.  Partnership, remember?”

“If I allow you to help with repairs to my specifications the next time I have Rufus and Connor working on it, then can we drop this?”

He didn’t like the wording, specifically, allow, but he nodded.  “The point of what I was saying is that no matter how much we argue, you know I’ll never leave because of it, and I’ll forgive you for being hard-headed as you do for me.”

“I’m not being hard-headed!” Gideon cried. Rip stared at the ceiling, making sure the camera caught hold of his expression. “Perhaps I am being a little too strict, but I worry. A lot. How am I supposed to know you won’t just touch it again and nearly kill yourself again?”

“Start constructing extreme scenarios in which I feel driven to do that so that you have counter suggestions that will work.”

“Or you could simply promise to never do something that idiotic again and just save yourself,” Gideon countered.

“Would you believe it? Better you have some countermeasures.  But I promise I will do my best to avoid any extreme situations that lead me to think I have to.”

“Fine,” Gideon begrudgingly agreed.

“I want a promise from you.”

“I promise, Captain. As long as you keep yours as well.”

“Another one.  Never override my Time Courier when I’m using it unless it’s to save my life.  Earlier would not meet that criteria. You know I keep the comm unit in my ear and I was going to work with Jiya and consult with you as you supervised Rufus and Connor.”

“But what if you get really, really angry with me and want to leave me and the  _ Waverider _ forever?” Gideon asked.

“That will never happen.  Even if I left because of a heated exchange, I will always return, I promise.  How could I stay gone, when you crossed the bloody multiverse for me?” His lips twitched, recalling his words from his earlier argument with Gideon when she had decided to give him the silent treatment.

“Actions do speak louder than words.”

“I do too, Gideon,” Rip said softly, leaving the words unspoken but understood.

“I know,” Gideon responded in kind. “I believe Jiya will be waking up soon. I have already alerted Rufus, he’s making his way to the medbay.”

“Thank you.”

He looked away from the ceiling just in time to see Rufus enter the medbay.

“Hey, Gideon called me. Jiya told me she didn’t need help otherwise I never would have left her,” Rufus said as he came to her side.

Rip moved out of the way so Rufus could hold his girlfriend’s hand properly. “She simply didn’t want to worry you. I had no idea this was happening until Gideon told me.”

Before Rufus could respond, Jiya stirred. She blinked a few times until she seemed more aware of her surroundings.

“Hey, how are you?” Rufus asked softly.

“Fine, I think,” Jiya answered. She turned to the other side, saw Rip, and gave him a smile.”Thanks for staying, Rip.”

Rip smiled back, “Of course, and now, I think I’ll take my leave.” He nodded at them both before leaving the medbay.

* * *

 

Lucy wandered around the ship trying to find Rip. There was an old first edition copy of  _ The Wonderful Wizard of Oz _ in the library. She had always loved the book and the movie as a child, but didn’t want to touch it without his permission. Finally as she wandered into the bridge she saw him behind the glass walls of the parlour.

She knocked on wall as she stepped in. “I thought Gideon said you didn’t like drinking much?” She frowned at the glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Gideon!” Rip’s exasperation filled his voice.  “I enjoy the occasional drink. She’s trying to keep it from being more.  What can I do for you? Would you like a drink?”

“Oh, no, no thank you. I’m fine.” Lucy shook her head at the offer. “Actually, I noticed a first edition of  _ The Wonderful Wizard of Oz _ . I was wondering if I could have a look at it.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, it was one of my favourites. My-my mother used to read it to me and Amy when we were little.”

“One of those memories only you have now,” Rip said quietly.  “You two were close?”

“Yeah, we were,” Lucy nodded, “Amy was always my biggest supporter. Telling me not to take ‘no’ for an answer. Not to back down. To fight for what I want. She was amazing.”

“And you want her back.”

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted. I erased my sister, and I--” Lucy cut herself off, realizing she couldn’t finish her sentence. She couldn’t live with herself, knowing that she had not killed her sister, but wiped her out of existence. Completely.

“What’s your plan to get her back?” Rip asked.  He sipped his whiskey.

“Haven’t had any time to even think about getting her back,” Lucy sighed. “We were going to, originally. That was the deal I made with Agent Christopher. But then Rittenhouse blew our operation to smithereens. We’re just trying to survive now. You’ve seen it.”

“What was your plan before Rittenhouse happened?”

“Well we were going to go back in time and make sure my mom and Amy’s dad met. It was on the college campus so it should have been easy enough.”

“All right, first step, does he still exist?”

“Yeah, he just got married to the wrong person. Someone that didn’t exist before time changed,” Lucy answered. She tried not to get ahead of herself, he couldn’t possibly be asking why she hoped he was asking.

“Second step, you need to get to him before he met the wrong wife, get your mother to meet him then.”

“Wait, are you saying, what I think you're saying?” Lucy asked softly, her heart fluttering with hope. 

“What do you think I’m saying?”

“That we could go back, save my sister?”

“We’d need to have a plan, maybe several, and contingencies.”

“That's a yes, right? Yes?”

“That we’ll give it a damn good shot.”  He hoped he wouldn’t end up breaking her heart even more than it already was.

Lucy squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Let’s wait until we succeed.” Rip cautioned her.  “We may not.”

“I know, I know,” Lucy nodded as she dropped back to the ground. “I know time might not even change again, but I'll take any chance I get to have Amy back.”

“That might not even be the end of it, Rittenhouse would want to change it, yes?”

“Yeah,” Lucy admitted. “When I told my mother about Amy, she said Rittenhouse would never allow it. In the other present, my sister was alive, but my mom was sick. Lung cancer.”

“How would your sister feel about having to live in hiding?”

“Amy? No, I don't think she'd like that much. Even if it was for her own good. She can be a little...stubborn at time.”

“Because she might have to.  If they can’t erase her again from the timeline, they might use others means, just to hurt you if they can’t reach you.”

“I can't just save my sister and damn her to a life of, of nothing,” Lucy shook her head. “There has to be something we can do. If we do get her back, I mean.”

“We’d have to destroy Rittenhouse, make sure no one can change the timeline again.”

“But who knows how long that will take?” Lucy said, “I mean, Agent Christopher has a lot of their numbers arrested. And we could try and blow up the Mothership again. But it's like they just won't die out.”

“Trying to find somewhere safe for her in time would defeat the purpose of having her back, yes? You want her with you? Think long and hard about if you can convince her to stay in hiding.”

“I don't know. Maybe, if I explained Rittenhouse. She's always believed me, but she loved our mom too.”

“Would she be likely to try to see her, talk to her?”

“Probably. But if she does come back, which present is she going to remember? Hers or mine?” Lucy asked. 

“Whatever the most recent changes are to the timeline.  You told me before that JFK was originally killed in Dallas but that changed.  For Amy, that change will always have been history.”

“She won't know any of it,” Lucy sighed. 

“You may share some memories still but it’s impossible she’ll be exactly the same Amy you remember.”

“No, of course she wouldn't be,” Lucy muttered. 

“I’m sorry.”  Rip said. “Do you still want to try?”

“I don't know. It would still be Amy. But not my Amy,” Lucy sighed. “What would you do?”

“I don’t know.  Luckily, I don’t have to make that decision, any Miranda or Gideon who might be somewhere in this timeline would never have had any memories of me, I simply never would have existed for them.”

“Miranda?” Lucy asked. 

“She was my wife.”

“And you lost her,” Lucy realized, “I'm sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you ever try to change time? Get her back?” Lucy couldn't help but ask. 

“Yes, of course.  We also had a son.  I’ve lost track of exactly how many times I tried.”

“You did exactly what Flynn did. What Wyatt did. And none of you got your loved ones back,” Lucy said defeatedly. “What is the point of time travel if you can't even fix things?”

“I never murdered innocents, so not exactly like Flynn.  Some things can’t be changed. A few can. Unfortunately, what we wish most to fix falls under can’t but that doesn’t mean we can’t improve the timeline here and there, for others.”

“Save the world but lose everything in the process,” Lucy said bitterly. 

“Sometimes.  Do you wish to try anyway?”

“I've got nothing left to lose,” Lucy shrugged. “Lost my sister, lost my mother, dad is just evil. What have I got to lose?”

“Then a few of my suggestions are, we go very far back in time, fix up a survival tent for you and Amy to use in the hope that when Rittenhouse change the timeline again, Amy will remain.  As soon as your mother and her father seem interested in each other, we check the present via Gideon for Amy. If successful, you immediately use the portal to get to that tent with Amy. We will stock it with everything you’ll need for a few weeks but hope you won’t have to stay that long.  You use that portal to return here when I contact you.”

“Like your AIs in the past,” Lucy recalled, “Since they were in the past, they weren't affected by future changes. But if Amy and I are originally from the future, won't we automatically be affected?”

“I don’t know.  That’s why I’d send you both far into the past, at the beginning of mankind.  I hope Rittenhouse would understand just how dangerous tampering back then would be, could wipe out the human race entirely.”

“Or they'd decide it was the perfect starting point,” Lucy said sarcastically. She sighed, “So first make sure Amy’s dad is single?”

“First, have your base set up.  We want to minimise your impact back then.  Next, find out when Amy’s dad met his wife. We want to try maybe a month before that, if it’s feasible.”

“Okay,” Lucy nodded, “If it does work, how long would we actually have to stay back in time for? Couldn't you guys just come get us right away?”

“If Amy’s here and they successfully change the timeline, she’d just disappear again.  Gideon will alert us when it has been changed a time or two and I hope that we’ll then be able to bring you both forward, that she was outside of the changes so they can’t just make her disappear immediately.”

“But what if the timeline stays in flux constantly?” Lucy continued, “I mean we've already seen from our trips how easily it changes. What if it never settles and we can't ever come back?”

“We’ll risk it and bring you to 2018.”

“And then if I lose my sister again,” Lucy trailed off and wandered over to the armchair, taking a seat. “I could do all of this, and still lose her again. And I want to try, she deserves that much at least. But I'm so scared of losing her all over again.”

“I know.  That’s why I want you both to remain so far in the past for two to four weeks, by then Rittenhouse will have tried to undo the changes we make.  If Amy still exists, I hope it will mean they would have to physically attack her and she’ll be in the bunker. Gideon, is my reasoning sound?”

“Yes, Captain. If anything were to happen to Amy they already would in the past. Staying before the time aberration occurs would give her a 72% higher chance of survival,” Gideon answered. 

“I think that’s our best way to get Amy back for you and keep her but if you wish, Gideon can give us the chance of success for any other scenarios.”

“Can she determine the best course of action?” Lucy pressed her fingers to her lips nervously. “Least amount of time spent in the past, Amy stays when we get back?”

“She can, yes.  Gideon?”

“There are many possibilities given that we're talking about someone that doesn't even currently exist and has zero influence if the timeline. I will need some time to run the appropriate scenarios and probabilities,” Gideon explained. 

“How long?” Rip asked.

“A few hours at the very least.”

“Want that drink now?” Rip offered.

“Yeah, a drink sounds pretty good right about now.”

* * *

 

“You know I've always been a fan of The Beatles myself,” Connor continued in his rambling. 

“The Captain has many records, perhaps he would let you have a listen. Won't you?” Gideon ask Rip. 

Rip ground his teeth. When Gideon had told him that the time drive needed work, he thought it meant she finally trusted him again. Not that he would have to listen to these two flirt the entire time. 

He wasn’t surprised that Connor did, but Gideon?!?

“Captain?” Gideon prompted him again. Even Connor had stopped in his work to look at him imploringly. 

“Yes.”  Rip cleared his throat.  “Yes, of course, whenever you wish.”

“Wonderful,” Connor smiled, “Did you ever have a favourite?”

“Many, hard to narrow it down.”

“Agreed. What about you, Gideon?” Connor looked at the ceiling. 

“I have a few favourites I enjoy singing along to,” Gideon replied. 

“Oh, you can sing?” Connor admired. 

“She likes to give me ‘helpful guidance’ with my singing,” Rip said.  “I’m fairly certain she augmented her programming to be able to sing any style of music.  You should hear her arias!”

“Thank you, Captain,” Gideon said brightly. 

“Well, you have to sing for me at some point, Gideon,” Connor insisted. 

Rip tried very, very hard not to glare.  He must have succeeded because neither made any comments.  “She’ll probably sing along as the records play.”

“You used to enjoy my singing,” Gideon pointed out, “Always used to complain the ship was too quiet with just you on it.”

“I still do, Gideon, it’s been far too long since I’ve heard you.”

“I would be happy to sing again, if you joined me,” Gideon said. 

“If he doesn't, I certainly will,” Connor offered. He shot Rip a self deprecating smile. “Granted, I'm probably nowhere near as good. But I hope you wouldn't hold that against me, Gideon.”

“Of course not, Connor.”

At this rate, he would grind his teeth down to nubs.  “What would you like to sing, Gideon?”

“Whatever you would like.”

He thought for a moment.  “ _ Now I’ve had the time of my life _ …”

“No I never felt this way before,” Gideon easily continued. Connor took a seat and watched the two perform the duet seamlessly. 

When they finished, Rip a little breathless, he said, “Gideon does an outstanding job on this one:  Even if I am in love with you. All this to say what’s it to you. Observe the blood, the rose tattoo. Of the fingerprints on me from you…”

“Other evidence has shown, that you and I are still alone” Gideon carried on, “We skirt around the danger zone, and don't talk about it later…”

Rip launched into “Golden Years” next, with Gideon providing back-up as needed.

Connor gave them a round of applause. “That was simply splendid! You have a beautiful voice, Gideon.”

“Thank you, Connor.”

Embarrassed, Rip said, “But you don’t need a concert right now.”

“No, no, I enjoyed it,” Connor insisted. “What was that old song? Whistle while you work. It helps pass the time-oh, not that it's boring work, Gideon.”

“Many hands can also lighten work, complete it quicker,” Rip said pointedly to Gideon.

“Your efforts aren’t needed yet,” Gideon assured. “Soon, though.”

He wasn’t sure at all that she was being truthful. As if she knew exactly what he was thinking-even though he was sure he told her explicitly to never read his mind, she continued:

“The photon sphere will need calibration before we can do another time jump. I assumed you would like to do that part. But it can’t be done until the graviton is properly fixed.”

“I can help with that, too.”

“But then what would Connor do?” Gideon countered. 

“Learn.”

“He is more than capable to work on the ship, Captain,” Gideon’s voice was sharp as she berated him. 

“I didn’t say otherwise, but it is a bit tricky, even I had to watch a few times before working on the graviton.”

“Best learning experience is hands on experience, isn’t that what you told Mr. Jackson once?”

“That’s why I’d start both and Connor would take over and we’d both supervise him.”

“Or you could simply wait to work on the photon sphere.”

Connor noisily cleared his throat, “My deepest apologies, Gideon. I just remembered, Rufus had asked for my help earlier with the Lifeboat. I promised to check in on him, I should go. See how he’s doing.” He nodded at Rip and quietly walked out of the room. 

“You scared him off!” Gideon accused. 

“How could I scare him off? Now, the graviton, what’s wrong with it?”

“Why else would he leave if you didn’t?” Gideon demanded, completely ignoring his second question. 

“Because he’d just remembered a prior commitment, you heard him, Gideon.”

“And you believe that?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then you really are an idiot,” Gideon said tersely.

“Thank you.  The graviton?”

“Was supposed to be Connor’s job,” she snarked. “I don’t understand. You never had any problem with Mr. Jackson working on the ship, why do you care now?”

“You really want to know?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.”

“Mr. Jackson didn’t flirt with you and you most definitely weren’t eating it up like… like… it was the only thing keeping you alive.”

Gideon didn’t speak for a few moments and Rip almost thought she muted herself, or perhaps she had chosen not to listen to him at all.

“He wasn’t flirting with me,” she said quietly, “And even if he were, I would hardly care about it.”

“He most definitely was.”

“Well clearly I didn’t notice!” Gideon insisted.

“You never even treated Mr. Jackson that nicely, Gideon.  If you were human, you would have been all over him.”

“If I were human I’d put my time to better use.”

“I’m all for you expanding your horizons and making friends but either you’re too blind to see or Mr. Mason has charmed you enough not to notice it but he does have designs on you.”

“What would he possibly want with an Artificial Intelligence that has no physical form?” Gideon asked. “You are the one that told me to be nice, so I am being nice!”

“What makes you tick and how to recreate you.”

“As if you would ever allow that,” Gideon said heatedly, “I am one of a kind. It’s what you like about me.”

“It is, yes.”  Like was too weak a word.

“And you know how seriously I take my sense of self-identity and strong personality,” Gideon continued, “Which is just one more reason why you would never let it happen. So there is nothing to worry about, now is there?”

“For the next few hours, there won’t be.”

“And after that?” Gideon pressed.

“I will pay a visit to him with a bottle of your best Scotch and invite him to listen to my record collection and have a drink with me.”

“Why do so many of your apologies involve alcohol?” Gideon asked.

“This time, because we both enjoy a drink.”

“Yet another reason I would never be interested in him.”

“Yes, well, see it remains that way.  Now, the graviton?”

“The pulsors need to be uncoupled in order for the graviton to be rebalanced.”

“All right.”  He pulled out the screwdriver he would need, then hesitated.  “Good luck to us, Gideon.”

“Don’t blow up my ship.”

Carefully, he began to uncouple the pulsors.  “Gideon, what do you have against Jiya?”

“Why would I have anything against her?” Gideon asked in turn.

“That’s what I’m wondering.  You barely tolerate her at times.”

“Such as?”

“Such as, the only time I saw you be nice to her was when you sent me to be with her in medbay.”

“Is this because I broke the bunker? Because I did apologize,” Gideon repeated herself.

“You have an edge in your voice every time she’s mentioned.  Why is that?”

“I don’t!” Gideon insisted. After a few moments she quietly continued, “She saved you. And...that was always my job.”

“Not was.  Never was. Is.  And you did a bloody fantastic job when you found me.”

“I found Jiya. She knew where you were, not me,” Gideon corrected, “I wouldn’t have even known you were alive if Jiya hadn’t helped you.”

“And when you arrived in France, you found me.  Gideon, are you jealous?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted quietly.

“If I’d had to do it all on my own, it would have taken a hell of a lot longer, Gideon.  I would have worried you’d been blown up, destroyed, the longer it took you to show up. As much as I’m enjoying holding it over you that you crossed the bloody multiverse for me… you’re the only one who would.  No one could ever be as important to me now, Gideon.”

“Something tells me you’ll be holding that over me when you’re old and grey,” Gideon grumbled. “I would like to think, that if anything happened to me, you would try and recover my data as well.”

“I would.” He worked in silence for a few minutes, uncoupling the first pulsor slowly.

“You and Jiya are close,” Gideon spoke up again.

“I suppose?”

“I suppose I simply have to get used to sharing you again,” Gideon said, “Not that I’ve ever had you to myself.”

“We’re friends, that’s all.  She’s in love with Rufus and he’s in love with her.”

“I know. They are very sweet together, and have the decency not to defile every surface of this ship unlike the Legends.”

He paused for a moment.  “I really did not need to hear that, Gideon.  Do I need to disinfect the entire ship?”

“Not to worry, I already took care of it with the self-cleaning programs I had installed. Probably best if you don’t know the details,” she said cheerfully.

“In this case, I’m sure you’re right.  No one, um… used my quarters, did they?”

“Of course not. I closed your quarters and kept it properly locked. In the exact condition you left it in...in case you ever decided to come back.”

“Thank you.”  He worked on uncoupling the next pulsor.  “Is Connor still on board?”

“No. I suppose he went to the bunker to work on the Lifeboat.”

“Could you discreetly find out?”

Gideon stayed silent for a few moments before reporting. “Yes, he is in the bunker.”

“Ah.”  He was going to have to swallow whatever pride he had.  “Open a channel between us.”

“Communication lines now open, Captain,” Gideon said after a few moments.

“Mr. Mason, I was unforgivably rude earlier.  Would it be possible for you to return and lend me a hand?”

“Ah, I thought you had it handled without me?” Connor responded.

Probably wanted him to eat crow.  “I was mistaken.”

“What is it that you would like my help with?”

“Uncouple the other sides of the pulsors while I hold my end up, and help me with the graviton next.”

“Well, I suppose I could spare a moment or two,” Connor said obligingly. “I’ll be there shortly.”

“Thank you.  Contact Gideon and I’ll open a portal for you.”

“Of course, just give me a few minutes to finish up here.”

“Thank you.”

“Was that hard for you?” Gideon asked after the communication line closed.

“Yes.”

“Then I’m proud of you.”

“Do you forgive me?”

“For this particular incident? Yes, I do,” Gideon replied.

“Despite the drinking, you still want me?”

“I crossed the bloody multiverse for you, and you still have to ask that question?”

“You might have decided you regret it.”

“Do you think I would have stayed if I had decided that?” Gideon asked rhetorically. “Now stop asking stupid questions.”

“I love you too.”

“So long as you do,” Gideon said quietly after a seemingly endless silence.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, concerned how long it had taken her to respond.

“Minor circuitry error. Perfectly fine now,” she dismissed. “Your statement simply took me by surprise.”

“Caused by my statement?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry if it caused you distress, you know I would never--”

“I didn’t say it was bad. Simply caught me by surprise, you know how hard it is to do that. I didn’t know how to react,” Gideon corrected him. “Perhaps if you say it enough times I will learn an appropriate response.”

Rip shook his head.  “Perhaps I shouldn’t say those words if they blow your logic circuits.”

“Oh,” Gideon said softly. “I suppose it doesn’t really matter if you didn’t mean them.”

“I mean them, Gideon, I’m just not sure if I can find appropriate parts here to repair you with, if need be.”

“I could simply self repair,” Gideon protested, “And you could run tests. Say the words various times and record my responses.”

“But could you self repair if your logic circuit are blown?”

“Yes!” she insisted.

“All right, Gideon.  I.”

“I am still functioning, Captain. Finish your sentence,” Gideon pressed.

“Are you sure? Here’s the second if you’re ready.  Are you?”

Gideon didn’t answer for a few seconds, and when she did, it wasn’t the words Rip wanted.

“Regrettably, Connor would like a portal now. I suppose we will have to finish this experiment later, if you’re agreeable to it?”

“Yes.  Remind me when we’re alone again.”  He was really beginning to hate Connor Mason.  He shifted his hold so he could manipulate the Time Courier.

“Believe me, I won’t forget about it any time soon,” Gideon said softly as the portal opened. Moments later, Connor walked through.

“Well let’s see what there is to do, shall we?” He clapped his hands together, a smile on his face.

“If you could uncouple that side, we can lower the pulsors together,” Rip said. Connor nodded and the two set to work in almost silence, save for the few instructions and reminders from Gideon. Once they were resting on the surface, Rip forced himself to sound like he meant it.  “Thank you.”

“Of course. It’s good, to get some work done. Be useful every now and then. Anything else you need?” he asked almost hopefully.

“Yes, now we have to balance this, it’s very delicate, so not too much pressure.”

“And do be careful,” Gideon warned. “If it’s off-center then the artificial gravity will turn off once we are in the temporal zone.”

“You can see why I want a second pair of hands for this bit,” Rip said easily.

“Right, well, better get to work.” 

The two managed to recenter the graviton properly. Gideon was particularly helpful with telling them exactly what angle and to what degree and how far to move it, to the millimeter.

“Well done,” she congratulated once they had gotten it in position.

“Now we have to recouple the pulsors without disturbing the graviton,” Rip said.

“And after that you will have to recalibrate the time drive,” Gideon reminded him.

“Which, for now, is a two man job, if you can spare the time.”

“I would be more than happy to,” Connor assured.

“And then, the tricky part:  begin the spinning and check for imperfections, misalignments.  When it’s perfect, it will twirl infinitely and if you aren’t careful, the fire will consume you.”

“And also why people are not supposed to touch the time drive,” Gideon added pointedly. 

“Still a sore point between us,” Rip whispered.

“Twice already!” Gideon snapped, having heard him anyways. 

“See what I mean?”

“Should I leave again?” Connor asked unsurely. 

“No, Captain Hunter requires assistance. And I would feel better knowing someone was around to stop him from doing something idiotic again,” Gideon answered. 

“Chances are no more work will have to be done on the time drive for a few years.” Rip said, stalling.  “All right, commence recoupling the pulsors.”

“Which means you will have no reason to mess with it after today,” Gideon said. Rip did his best to ignore her silent lecture as he and Connor worked on the pulsors, and put them back together. 

“I thought that after we finish here, you could look through my collection and listen to some music,” Rip said.

“Yes, that would be wonderful. I dare say, judging by how much Lucy loves your book collection, I'm sure your music is just as wonderful.”

“I try.”

Once they finished coupling the pulsors again, Gideon started to give them instructions on the time drive. 

“I'm sure I don't have to tell you to be careful as this is a highly sensitive and dangerous device?” Gideon began, a second away from her next lecture. 

“Quite right, you don’t have to,” Rip said blandly as he flexed his fingers, already nervous enough about this step without Gideon adding to it.

“But just in case I would like to remind you that this is a highly dangerous device and sensitive to its surroundings. And it is not to be tampered or played with on a whim,” Gideon continued anyways. 

“It has never been on a whim or played with.”  His actions had been deliberate in both cases. “But we take your point.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Ready?” he asked Connor.

“I suppose so.”

Rip nodded and grabbed the steps so he could climb up to the time drive. He unscrewed the panel, reminded of the last time he had done this. He shook his head of the thoughts. He disengaged the mechanism and gestured for Connor to join him. 

“We need to reverse the polarity to get it spinning properly again.”

Connor climbed the ladder and joined Rip on the platform. “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to invert the neutronium over there,” Rip pointed to the small column in the panel. “It should start reversing the polarity, once I've got an accurate read of the fluctuations I'll be able to calibrate it properly.”

“Sounds easy enough,” said Connor as he reached for the small column.

“Be careful of the circuitry,” Gideon warned, “I don't like having my systems tripped.”

“Who would?” Connor asked.

As Connor worked on the column, Rip pulled out his datapad and had Gideon upload the data on the fluctuations to it. 

Connor craned his neck to look but it was just a jumble of numbers, meaningless, to him. Rip held it away slightly anyways just in case. 

“What do you think, Gideon?” he asked. 

“The energy spikes are still too frequent. You will need longer for it to stabilize, Captain.”

“More waiting, I’m afraid,” Rip said to Connor.

“No problem at all,” Connor reassured him. 

Rip had hoped they would be finished by now, he wasn’t about to reveal to either just how uneasy, wary and worried he had become to be around the time drive now.  He was the bloody Captain of this ship and that meant working on everything within it!

“So how long have you had the  _ Waverider _ for?” Connor asked casually. 

Rip pondered the question.  “Gideon, about 19, almost 20 years? Does that sound right?”

“That’s correct Captain.”

“My, you must have started time travelling young then!” Connor exclaimed. 

“I suppose I was.  Gideon thought I was far too young to be her Captain.”

“Practically a child!” Gideon insisted. 

“And precisely how old are you, Gideon?” Connor asked. 

“Don’t you know never to ask a lady her age?” she quipped. “Far, far older than either of you and that is all I shall say on the subject.”

“Other times, she loves to claim how young she is,” Rip said.

“I am in the prime of my youth,” Gideon replied. 

“Too young to be exposed to my drinking or swearing.”

“And yet you continue to do it.”

“I enjoy broadening your horizons, Gideon,” Rip said blandly.

“If you did you would give me the updates I keep asking for.”

“We’ve discussed that, Gideon.” The last thing he needed was having her updated and potentially contract a virus.

“And you won’t let me.” If Gideon were human, Rip was fairly certain she would be pouting at him. 

“I’m not risking losing you.”

“Should I step out for this conversation?” Connor interrupted. 

“No, the energy spikes have dropped. I would say the time drive is ready,” Gideon said. 

“Ready for the next step?” Rip asked.

“Lead the way,” Connor gestured.

“You might want to lean a bit away for this part, it gets a little finicky at times.”

“Do be careful, Captain,” Gideon said as Connor stepped back as asked.

“I always am, Gideon.” Rip fired up the time drive, watching as the glowing ball grew and grew to full size, spinning on its axis. “Well I would say that worked nicely, wouldn’t you, Gideon?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Rip glanced meaningfully at Connor.  “That deserves a drink.”

“I don’t suppose you have some wine on this ship?” he asked.

“Somewhere, I daresay.  Gideon?”

“In the back of your liquor cabinet. It was a gift from King Henry VIII and you hid it so Mr. Rory wouldn’t drink all your supply.”

“There you are, we have wine.”

Connor’s eyes widened. “Are you sure you want to waste it on me?”

“The Captain’s tastes lean towards whiskey and scotch. It won’t be missed,” Gideon informed him.

“I might try a glass,” Rip said. He led them to his parlour and pulled out the bottle of wine, exactly where Gideon said it would be. He decided to forgo a glass of whiskey for himself and poured them both a glass of wine.

“To a little help from friends,” Rip said, paraphrasing his toast. Connor clinked their glasses together and took a sip, wandering over to Rip’s collection of items. “Would you like to pick out a record?” Rip offered politely.

“I would, thank you,” Connor said but continued to peruse the shelves full of knick knacks.  “I suppose each acquisition has a story behind it?” he asked hopefully, wanting to learn more about the man in front of him.

“They do,” Rip shrugged easily, “Some were gifts, rewards, others borrowed.” They were borrowed, technically speaking, he just hadn’t had time to return them. Of course, now that he was in an alternate universe, perhaps he wouldn’t get a chance after all.

“Ah.” Connor moved over to the albums and began to look through them. He picked one out and handed it to Rip to play on the record player.

“Ah,” Connor closed his eyes as music started playing, “Nothing like the Blues.”

“Nothing in the universe.  Universes.”

They could both drink to that.

* * *

 

“Captain?” Gideon woke Rip up. “Rufus seems to be in distress.”

“What’s wrong?” Rip asked groggily as he struggled to sit up.

“He woke up from a nightmare. I know you don’t approve of my monitoring of dreams but I was concerned.”

“Does he wish to talk about it?”

“He is in the galley with Agent Christopher now.”

“Then he’ll be fine.”

“The nightmare was about one of Jiya’s visions.”

“She’s still a better choice to talk to him,” Rip protested.

“He dies in the vision,” Gideon said bluntly. 

He rubbed his face and stumbled to his feet. He managed to get to the hallway, still dark but he knew this ship like the back of his hand. He slowly worked his way to the galley. As he neared it, he overheard voices from inside. 

“You should just go to sleep,” Rufus said quietly. 

“I’m not just going to leave you Rufus,” Denise said. “We’re going to figure this out.”

Rip yawned loudly to alert them of his presence and walked in, immediately heading to the kettle.  He was going to need caffeine.

“What are you doing up?” Rufus asked when he entered. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Rip said, leaving out that Gideon wouldn’t let him.  “You?”

“Same. Agent Christopher decided to keep me company since I didn’t want to bother Jiya.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Just bad dreams,” Rufus muttered.

“About?” Rip asked.

“You know, just dreams,” Rufus shrugged.

The water boiled and Rip fixed his tea then joined them at the table. The three of them sat in silence for a while. Rip sipped his tea on occasion and Rufus drummed his fingers on the table.

Finally, Denise shook her head at the both of them. “Honestly, it’s too late for this. Rufus is having nightmares over one of Jiya’s visions.”

“Which one?”

“The one involving me,” Rufus sighed. “The one where I die.”

“Which may never happen.”

“Or might,” Rufus argued, “Her other visions came true. Me getting burned. Me killing a guy. They’ve come true! Who’s to say this one won’t?”

“Then describe it in detail and we’ll try to avoid having you to to whatever year it was,” Rip said.

“I don’t know, I’ve avoided Jiya talking about it for so long.” Rufus shook his head. “We think it was sometime in the 1800s based off the period wear.”

“Gideon, how are your drawing skills?” Rip asked, already knowing the answer.

“Excellent as always.”

“As I’d hoped.  Rufus, you and Jiya work with Gideon to identify the exact era of the clothing in her vision and you’re benched for any missions twenty years before until twenty years after that era.  I’ll go instead. There, problem solved.”

“And what if I’m just meant to die?” Rufus asked the obvious. “I’ve been where you are, Rip. Before you came along, I thought that Jiya could just pilot all the missions to the 1800s. I thought I could change time. Tried to prove it, with JFK. Tried to save his life and instead he was just assassinated in a different city.”

“But I wasn’t here yet.  I’m a wildcard in the mix, one could say.  Just be prepared to sit out some missions.”

“What, and having you around suddenly changes things?” Rufus said a tad bit too harshly. Denise put a hand on his to calm him down and Rufus apologized under his breath.

“As much as anything you’ve done before my arrival, yes.”

“Is there anything more we can do?” Denise asked seeing Rufus’ anxious face. “Surely you have something on this ship that could help.”

“If you are there, would you be interested in being able to make a quick exit?” Rip asked, coming to a decision.

“What about everyone else?” Rufus asked worriedly. 

“I’ll be there to help them.”

“And where would I go?”

“Back to 2018.”

“How would I get to the Lifeboat or the  _ Waverider _ in time?” Rufus frowned. 

“You wouldn’t have to.”  He raised his wrist, showing his Time Courier.  “Gideon, you’re able to fabricate a modified portal maker so if someone uses it, they could return seconds after leaving?”

“It may take some time but I can.”

“How can that take me back to 2018?” Rufus frowned even more. 

“Mr. Hunter still has some secrets he’s been keeping from us,” Denise said, “his portals can go through time as well.”

“Yes,” he said quietly.

“And you didn’t think that was something we should know about?” Rufus asked angrily. 

“It wasn’t working until Gideon fixed it.  After that, I thought it best that I not be the one to introduce travelling to the future, that someone from this universe should.”

“But you knew about this,” Rufus realized as he stared at Denise. 

“I thought it would be best for Rip to tell you himself,” Denise said. 

“So more secrets,” Rufus laughed in disbelief. “Yeah, ‘cause those have worked so well in the past!”

Rip’s gazed flicked from Rufus to Agent Christopher and came back to rest on Rufus.  “What am I missing?”

“Rittenhouse,” Rufus spat, “had Connor working for them. And me, threatening my family. Finding out that my mentor worked for Flynn. Finding out that Emma was secretly Rittenhouse the entire time. Lucy talking to Flynn back when we were supposed to be bringing him in. Denise keeping stuff from us about the case. Nothing but secrets and lies here.”

“The only trips I took to the future were to obtain the parts needed to fix my ship and collect data at the same time for Gideon, to minimise my impact on the timeline.”

“If it was so harmless, why not just tell us what you were doing?”

“Wouldn’t you have wanted a trip to see something of the future? Going alone, in and out, much less effect on the timeline than going to some future time and exploring.”

“Believe it or not, after everything we’ve gone through, I don’t actually want to know my future. It’s bad enough that Jiya has to see it all the time.”

“I’m talking beyond 2018, the future in general.”

“My statement still stands. You should have told us. Trusted us.”

“I just have.”

“After months of being here!” Rufus argued. 

“The important thing is that he did,” Denise reminded him. 

“After several months of not being able to time travel at all, whenever I wanted,” Rip said.  “Do you want the escape plan or not?”

Rufus stayed silent for a while, clearly debating his options.

“Don’t be so stubborn, Rufus,” Denise scolded him, “If not for you, think of Jiya, your family.”

Rufus sighed, “Well if the alternative is dying, fine.”

“Gideon, please fabricate a modified device for Rufus with the built in limitation of arriving back to his present within five minutes of having left it.”

“Yes, Captain,” Gideon answered. “Would you like it to be capable of multiple trips or simply a one-way ticket?”

“What would you prefer, Rufus?”

“Will you get the others back safe?” he asked, “All of them?”

“I’ll do my best, you know that’s all I can promise.”

“Is there any way you could tell me, if they were in trouble? If they needed my help?”

“I could open a portal to the bunker and we can talk from our respective sides of the doorway.”

“Okay, that would work,” Rufus said, “But what if someone else tried to get through?”

“When you use it? Could be set to collapse immediately after you step through, or you could do that if you decide you can’t enter first.”

“And if we need it open to talk?” Rufus asked.

“Open it again when it’s safe.”

“Make it so that I can get back to them if needed, Gideon,” Rufus asked, looking at the ceiling.

“I will tell you when it’s ready,” she said. Rufus nodded and Denise squeezed his hand.

“You’ll probably want to tell Jiya and the others. So they don’t worry,” she advised.

Rip sighed very quietly.  Perhaps it was time to mention to the others the capabilities of  his Time Courrier.

“Would you like me to wake them up for you? Call a team meeting?” Gideon asked.

“No.  I’ll tell them when I see them.  Make one for Lucy, Wyatt and I suppose we must include him, Flynn.  I’ll pick up the extras when I wake again.”

“Very well, Captain.”

* * *

 

After Rip woke once more, he prepared himself for the day then headed to the fabricator to collect the modified Time Couriers.

“You did a good job with these, Gideon,” Rip complimented as he examined them.

“Thank you, Captain. The team is currently having breakfast in the galley if you would like to join them. Agent Christopher chose to stay with her family this morning.”

He really, really didn’t.  There’d probably be a lot of arguing and distrust but he’d have to face them sooner or later.  “Thank you, Gideon.” He walked to the galley, trying not to feel like a condemned man. When he walked in, all conversation stopped.

Jiya awkwardly cleared her throat. “Good morning, Rip.”

“Good morning, Jiya,” Rip said, nodding at the rest of them.  Might as well get it over. “Modified portal maker. If you get into a desperate situation, it will create a portal to the bunker, seconds or a few minutes after you left.”  He walked around the table, placing one beside Jiya, Rufus, Wyatt, Lucy and Flynn. He was proud of himself for barely hesitating when it came to the latter.

Lucy stared blankly at the portal and then back at Rip. She picked hers up. “You’re giving us portable time machines?”

“You have portable time machines? Wearable time travel.” Wyatt had a dumbfounded look on his face. 

“It will return you to your present, you can’t travel to, for instance, tomorrow,” Rip said.

“Emergencies only kinda deal?” Jiya asked.

“Yes.  Can still use it to travel distance in the past,” Rip said.

“So either hop around in the same time in the past, or a one-way ticket home.”

“Exactly, Jiya.  I know how frustrating, scary, overwhelming it can be, to feel trapped in the past, thought these might be useful to you all.”  He glanced at Connor. “If you travel into the past again, you’ll get one then.”

“And I’m assuming you’ve already modified them so we can’t take any jaunts on our own? They’ll only work on our missions?” Flynn spoke up, playing with his in his hands.

“Yes.”

“Not as fun. But the gesture is still appreciated.” Flynn gave him a two fingered salute.

Rip nodded slightly, then used Jiya’s to demonstrate how it worked. He took the courier and spun the dial, pausing to show them the technique. With a press of a button, the portal opened it.

“You simply set your destination; with these modifications it’s simply either the bunker, or the same time, different space. In this case I set the destination several meters away, which should lead us to the bridge.” He gestured with his hand, offering them to walk through first.

When they had all walked through he said, “While it’s open, you can talk to anyone on the other side.” With the portal still open, Wyatt and Lucy shared a look before Wyatt walked through again.

“Wyatt?” Lucy called.

“I hear you, loud and clear!”

“If you’d all like to return, I’ll collapse the doorway,” Rip said.

“Could I give it a try?” Jiya asked, holding her hand out for the device.

He handed it over to her after collapsing his own portal. Rip watched her like a hawk, and guided her with turning the dial the right degree before pressing the button and opening a new portal.

“Should lead back to the galley. Would anyone like to go first?” Rip asked the group.

Rufus looked around then walked through, joining Wyatt. Lucy and Flynn were next, with Rip and Jiya bringing up the rear.

“Easy as pie,” Jiya smiled.

He watched her collapse the doorway then headed over to the kettle, that had gone more smoothly than he’d thought.

“Thanks, Rip,” Lucy said belatedly.

“You’re welcome.”  He’d have to remind her later she couldn’t use it to bring Amy to the present.

They slowly dispersed, each having their own work to do. Rip took his time, enjoying a peaceful breakfast. The morning had gone surprisingly well all things considering. No doubt he would have to give some sort of report to Agent Christopher when she returned, but it could wait. Once he finished with breakfast, he tackled some of Gideon’s chores on her never-ending list. He found them easier to do with a lighter spirit. And once he had made a sizable dent in those, there was no more stalling. Rip set out to find Rufus.

“Rufus?” Rip found him in the science lab, just as Gideon said he would. “I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time, perhaps a bit longer.”

“What do you need?” he asked.

“Thought we could try a test run.  Everyone else is busy at the bunker.”

“Of the Time Courier?” Rufus pulled his own out of his pocket. “Where are we going?”

“Take you back into the past on the  _ Waverider _ , then you can use it to go to the bunker.”

“What about our past selves? Basic laws of time travel are pretty standard: don’t interact with your own timeline.”

“Thought we’d go several decades ago, stay on the ship, then you’d try yours.”

“Why so far back?”

“On my world, I could have spent the 15th of October in Vienna, Austria, sightseeing, at a pub in London, or a speakeasy in New York, on separate trips.”

“That’s a lot of places,” Rufus commented lightly.

“Mmmm.  They’re far enough apart I wouldn’t run into myself.”

“How do you keep track of all the places you’ve been on what date?”

“A journal and Gideon.”

“Handy.”

“Yes.  If one fails, hopefully the other won’t at the same time.”

“Preferably Gideon as the one that doesn’t fail?” Rufus asked, knowingly.

“Yes.”

Rufus nodded. “All right past, do we go now?”

Rip led him to to bridge.  Once they were ready, the  _ Waverider _ lifted and flew into the temporal zone.

“I can’t decide if time travelling on the  _ Waverider _ is better or worse than on the Lifeboat,” Rufus complained in his seat.

“Better.”

“I think you’re biased.”

“Gideon?”

“The Captain is correct,” Gideon agreed.

“Biased,” Rufus repeated.

Rip opened the viewport.  “Everything that ever was, or could be,” Rip said quietly. Rufus stared at it silently, it was rather overwhelming.

“Gideon, what year shall we go to?” Rip asked.

“Randomized selection set to March 9th, 1952, Captain.”

“The 9th of March, 1952 it is,” Rip said. He pulled the thruster to take them to their destination. They exited the temporal zone.

“I still think landings on the Lifeboat are better,” Rufus said as he undid his restraints. “The last time we did this, I couldn’t see anything for fifteen minutes!”

“Yes, well, you get used to it, the more you travel on the  _ Waverider _ ,” Rip said apologetically as he freed himself from his harness.

Rufus stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “Hey, you have a date, but never a place. Where are we?”

“Gideon?”

“Chicago. The Windy City.”

“There you go, Chicago, but the idea is for you to now use that,” he nodded at Rufus’ wrist, “to make a quick trip to the bunker.”

“So you’re saying, we’re in the past and we can’t take one tiny little peek? I mean, don’t we want to see if the Time Courier works off the ship too?” Rufus asked.

He already knew it did, he’d used his for years, this one just had a few restrictions, that was all.  “Anything interesting happen this day in 1952 in Chicago, Gideon?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, Captain.”

“A chance to stretch our legs would be nice,” Rip said uncertainly.  “Where would you like to go?”

“We don’t get much time to sightsee on our missions.” Rufus shrugged. “I’ll let you lead the way, see if things are similar here to your universe.”

“Gideon, any recommendations?”

“The Navy Pier is a common tourist attraction in present day, opened in 1916. Although not turned into an entertainment area until the 1990s, it does offer a lovely view of the Great Lake. And deep dish pizza, I hear it’s wonderful!” Gideon recommended.

He glanced at Rufus.  “Shall we?”

“Fabricator first? I’d rather not steal clothes if I have the option.”

“Of course. I meant, did the suggestion meet with your approval? Gideon, money will be needed. How far are we from the Navy Pier?”

“Oh yeah, sounds good!” Rufus said.

“You are about a mile and a half from Navy Pier. A dollar in this time period is equal to about ten dollars in 2018,” Gideon said.

“What’s the windchill?”

“Just slightly above freezing. I would recommend a heavy winter coat. Not just your duster, Captain. You’ll catch a cold.”

“I thought you like me being your dashing Captain?” he teased her.

“I do. I also don’t like having to deal with a whining patient.”

Rip frowned.  “I never whine, Gideon.”

“No, you just refuse to stay in the medbay until I have cleared you properly to return to work,” Gideon nagged. Somewhere behind Rip, Rufus stifled a laugh with his hand.

“Gideon!” He walked into the fabricator room and chose appropriate clothing for the era and weather, a black hat atop his head and black boots over his feet.

“Think these are period appropriate?” Rufus came out of his own changing room, donned in an outfit similar to Rip’s.

“Looks fine to me.  Gideon, compare our outfits to your clothing database.”

“Your clothing is era appropriate. I personally would have chosen the green coat, but I suppose red works too,” Gideon critiqued.

Rip had gone with basic black. Rufus looked over his clothes and protested, “I like it!”

“To each their own.”

“Looks sharp,” Rip said, clearly meant to be a compliment. Rufus smiled at him.

“1952, Chicago. After you, good sir,” Rufus insisted.

Rip nodded and led them off the  _ Waverider _ . They wandered around a bit, until Gideon finally spoke up to tell them they were heading in the wrong direction. Then they changed course, the temperature dropping significantly as they neared the lake.

“Beautiful day,” Rip said, hands stuffed into his overcoat’s pockets, collar turned up against the cold.

“Reminds me of my college days up in MIT. It got cold there too,” Rufus said with the slightest shiver.

“A drink would warm us up and, no, Gideon, don’t need a lecture how that isn’t really true,” he said to forestall her.

“Don’t know why you’re spreading such lies then,” Gideon lectured.

“Drink sounds good. Where’s the nearest bar?” Rufus asked.

“One street over, half a block in,” Rip said, when Gideon remained silent. Rufus nodded and they made their way to the bar. Luckily, when they entered, it wasn’t too crowded. Still, the unnatural silence that settled over the patrons unnerved Rip a little.  Taking a seat where he could keep a discreet eye out for trouble, he sat down.

“If you would like to leave--”

“No,” Rufus shook his head, “There isn’t really any place in America that I won’t get looks.”

Rip nodded slightly.  “What would you like?”

“Beer’s good with me.”

Not his favourite but he called out, “Two beers, bartender.” The bartender nodded, giving Rufus a strange look, but returned with two beers.

“What should we toast to?” Rufus asked.

“A safe journey.” 

They clinked their drinks and drank to it. Despite some of the looks and glares they got, no one did anything untoward, and Rufus could breathe a sigh of relief when they walked out.

“Friendly little place,” Rip said, when they were a block away.

“Considering some of the other places we’ve been to, it really was.”

Rip glanced back then at Rufus.  “I’m sorry, that we are capable of such horrible treatment of each other, that you’re correct.”

“Sad fact of humans. They’re always going to find something wrong.”

“Yes, we will.”

“Which way to Navy Pier?” Rufus asked, changing the subject. 

“It’s ahead of us a bit,” Rip said.

“Awesome. Those beers helped a little but I’m still pretty cold.”

They walked briskly and neared their destination soon.

“Not much out here,” Rufus commented. 

“Or many people.”  Glancing around, they were alone.

“Is this normal?”

“Gideon?” Rip asked.  If it was, she would answer.  If it wasn’t, either she wouldn’t or if she did, might have some thoughts on the question.

He waited. There was no answer.   “No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Gideon’s not answering and,” he looked around covertly, “it is too quiet.”

“So something is wrong. Think it’s Rittenhouse?”

“It’s possible.  See if you can open a portal.”

Rufus fiddled with his courier. “It’s not working.” He handed it to Rip, to see if the other man could make it work. Rip quickly tried to call up a portal as his stomach churned with anxiety. As expected, nothing happened. 

“Back to the ship,” Rip said as he handed the currently useless Time Courier back, turning on his heel even as he tried his own.

“Wait! Shouldn’t we find out what’s happening?”

“Best chance of that is back on the ship.  Besides, I want to be more ready for trouble.”

“Okay.” Rufus hurried after Rip. Then he saw a familiar face in the crowd as they neared the ship. 

“Emma.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Who?”

“First pilot of the Mothership. And one of the top agents of Rittenhouse.”

“Which one is she?” Rip asked as he scanned the crowd.

“Redhead, in the back. Someone’s with her.” Rufus nodded to the left.

“Stay behind and out of sight for now,” Rip said.  The last thing he wanted was to reveal their presence. Rufus nodded and ducked behind Rip, staying as close to the other man as he could. He kept his eyes on Emma at all times.

“What are they doing here? What could have happened in the 1950s?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Rosa Parks was at the end of 1955 and in Alabama.”

“Chicago is a bit far for that.”

“Yes.”

“I’d say we could just ask her, but she’s more than likely to shoot me,” Rufus said.

“Not going to risk that.”

“Appreciate it. Not entirely sure Flynn would say the same, but I guess the guy has his moments. You see the ship anywhere?”

“The Mothership? No.”

“Your ship. The  _ Waverider _ .”

“See that area everyone’s avoiding?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s where she is.”

“She’s invisible,” Rufus realized.

“Camouflaged, yes.”

“Think they’ve realized there’s an invisible object there, or just avoiding the place in general?”

“If it’s working properly, a very low level minor repellant is emitting, people just naturally keep a bit of distance without thinking.”

Rufus muttered something about fancy timeships and suddenly stopped. “I lost sight of her.” He started to panic. “This is not good, crowded area nearby, she could hurt people, Rip. We can’t let that happen!”

He scanned the area, looking for the redhead.  “We won’t,” he said reassuringly. Rufus nodded along, a worried look still on his face as he searched the crowd as well.

Red. Red. Red.  Was that a flash of red hair? “Rufus?”

“That’s it! That’s her!” Rufus tried to make a go for her, but Rip grabbed his coat, stopping him.

“We have to be smart about this, I assume she’s armed.  Do you have anything on you?”

“No,” Rufus admitted. “Wyatt or Flynn usually handle the guns and stuff. I didn’t think to bring anything. Didn’t think we’d run into trouble.”

“I have a small gun but no extra ammo.”

“How many shots?”

“Six.”

“Better make them count.” Rufus sighed and looked around at the crowd. “We don’t want people getting hurt. Where’s the best place to do this?”

“Lure her away from the crowd.”

“And any other Rittenhouse agent she has with her,” Rufus added.

“Quite.”

“She’s moving left,” Rufus noted. “If she sees me, that should be enough to draw her out.”

“Be careful.”

“I’ll stay in your line of sight.” Rufus gave him a nod and meandered through the crowd.

Rip watched him, ready to act at the slightest sign of trouble. He kept track of the other man as he weaved through the crowd. Rip started to make his way as well the further Rufus got. He could pinpoint the very second this Emma noticed Rufus. Her face contorted into a sneer and she looked like she was about to make a break for it. He readied his gun. Rufus seemed to have caught on that Emma had found him and made his way away from the crowd, away from the Waverider. And as expected, Emma followed. Rip kept her in his sight as he walked behind them. There was a man with her, most likely the sleeper agent they had for this time period. 

“Gideon?” Rip murmured, hoping this time, now that they were closer, he’d hear her voice. 

His heart almost broke when there was no response. No doubt this was something of Rittenhouse’s doing. He’d have to find out what it was and reverse its effects. Until then he kept his sights on Rufus and Emma, a hand ready for his gun at any time. Just stay out of my line of fire, Rufus, he thought. They made it out to an emptier street and Rip stuck to the alleyways while he followed. Then he saw Emma pull her gun out and point it at Rufus. 

“Duck!” 

He fired at her. The first shot missed her but hit the sleeper agent at her side. She fired back with two shots of her own. He slammed his body against the wall and fired once more. Rip didn’t have many rounds left. He moved so he was aiming at her again and providing cover for Rufus to escape.

“No, no!” Rufus yelled as Emma turned her gun on Rip only.

“Go!” Rip ordered. Rufus hesitated for a second, before following his orders and running off. Emma stepped forward, firing another shot in Rip’s direction.

Rip fired once more and dove for the scant cover there. Emma aimed in his direction again, and pulled the trigger. Only to come up empty. Rip pushed forward and sprang to his feet, and aimed once more as she bolted away, but couldn’t get a clear shot. He followed her back into the crowd and lost her in the mass of people. He kept an eye out for a streak of red hair, but saw nothing. Giving up, he went look for Rufus. He wandered around the crowd, weaving closer to the  _ Waverider _ . Or rather, where he knew the  _ Waverider _ to be, seeing as how it was still invisible. As he got closer, he caught sight of Rufus.

“Emma?” the other man immediately asked.

“Got away.”  Not expecting an answer, Rip tried again.  “Gideon?”

“No response. The Mothership was built to broadcast interference with technology, so no radio tower or anything in the past could pick up a foreign object suddenly. I’m guessing Rittenhouse did some modifications with Emma’s help. Once the Mothership leaves, she should be responsive again.”

“That won’t do.  I’ll have to make some modifications when we get back, if you’d like to help?”

“Yeah, sure. We’ll have to tell Agent Christopher what happened as well.” Rufus looked at the empty space in front of them. “How do we get back inside?”

“Cargo door.  Wait for the crowd to thin out.”

“That could take hours.”

“Or wait for the portal to work then go somewhere to discreetly use it.”

“To get back on board.”

“Yes. Another drink?” Rip offered.

“I thought Gideon said you didn’t like alcohol on the ship?” Rufus asked.

“Gideon is wrong and lying.  She doesn’t like my drinking.”

“So why do you do it then?”

“Because  **I** like it.”

Rufus nodded slowly, pretending to understand what the hell went on with the Captain and his computer. “So, there’s an alley down there if we want to give the Time Couriers another try. Emma’s mission failed which means she’s probably on her way back to 2018 as we speak. Tech should be working again soon.”

“Isn’t there anything you do that, perhaps, Jiya doesn’t like?” Rip asked as they began to make their way to the alley.

“Yeah, and then she tells me I’m acting like a douche and then I usually apologize.”

“Yes, well, Gideon has no right to dictate how much I may drink, particularly when I don’t let it interfere with my duties.”

“You know, normally when Jiya calls me a douche, it’s because I’m hurting her feelings,” Rufus said matter-of-factly.

“And you think I am?”

“I think you should talk to her,” Rufus advised. “Clearly, she’s going to great lengths to stop you drinking for some reason.”

“Because she doesn’t approve.”

“Because she thinks you drink too much?”

“Sometimes, yes,” Rip begrudgingly admitted.

“And don’t you think she’s just a little concerned about you? I mean, she crossed the multiverse for you.”

“I know she is but she has nothing to worry about.”

“And clearly she doesn’t agree. Like I said, take it up with her, not me.”

He tapped the comm unit once more.  “Gideon?”

“Captain Hunter!” Gideon’s voice came through. “Finally! I’ve been trying to reach you for ages. An interference occurred.”

“Try the portal,” Rip mouthed at Rufus, pointing to the Time Courier on his wrist.  “I’m aware of the problem. When we return, we’ll begin to work on the problem.”

“I’m afraid my systems will most likely need checking before we time jump. As well as the ship’s mainframe.”

“So, we’ll be spending some quality time together,” Rip said.

“I’ll help if you like,” Rufus offered.

“Thank you.”  Then to Gideon, “Entering the engine room now.”  They walked through the doorway, which collapsed behind them.  “Any damage to you?” Rip asked, concerned.

“Systems check identified no error. But I’m assuming you’ll want to go over it yourself once more?” Gideon answered.

“Yes.  Rufus, would you start checking the ship’s mainframe?”

“Got it. You go work on Gideon.” When Rufus was out of hearing, Rip began his check.

“Results of my previous scans are on the screen, Captain.”

“Thank you, Gideon.”  Unsure how to start the conversation he didn’t want to have, he studied them for a few minutes.

“Do you see any discrepancies, Captain?”

“Not yet.”  He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself.  “Stop lying about my drinking to everyone, Gideon.  I know you’re concerned, but I’m fine.”

“You know that I only do it for your own good.”

“I know but I’m fine.  Have I binged at all since you saved me?”

“No,” Gideon admitted quietly.

“When I arrived here and decided trying to earn their trust was better than being thrown so deeply into prison I’d never surface, I made another decision.”

“Which would be?”

“Agent Christopher allowed me to make a supply run.  I was frugal and got used clothes so I could pick up a few books I hoped would be useful, to be able to send you a signal and have it reach you.  What I have imbibed was what I was offered. Any money I could use was put into the effort to reach you.”

“Why is this relevant?”

“Because you’re deliberately spreading misinformation about me.”

“I was acting in your best interests as I remembered you when I nearly lost you a year ago!”

“Oh, Gideon.” He moved so he could touch the wall.  “I’m sorry that it was months longer for you, and that I put you through hell, but can you see me for who I am now?”

“And who would that be?” Gideon asked softly. “Young Captain with a heart of gold? Renegade Time Master on a righteous mission? Director of the Time Bureau? Reckless Legend? Because honestly, I'm having a hard time keeping up.”

“You missed one.”

“What would that be?”

“Experienced time traveller trying to carve out a new life with the best partner ever and won’t risk losing her again.”

“I suppose I could learn to work with that.”

“Good.  Will you tell everyone you were mistaken?”

“You really won’t go on anymore binges?” Gideon asked somewhat worriedly.

He wasn’t sure he could promise that.  “I will do my absolute best, okay? If I get the urge, I’ll tell you.”

“That would certainly be a first.”

“Part of carving out a new path with you.”

“What else would this new path include?” Gideon asked.

“What would you like it to? And don’t try to say no drinking at all.”

“It would have been worth a try,” she teased. After a beat, she continued in all seriousness. “Your honesty. Actually having you talk to me again about what you’re thinking, planning, feeling. I miss our conversations. Just because I know you well enough to know what you’re doing, doesn’t mean I don’t like to hear it from you.”

He cocked his head.  “Haven’t I been doing that since you saved me?” he asked softly.

“You avoided our conversation regarding the time drive for a good month, not to mention how you were treating Connor.”

“I knew how you’d be and I was right.”  He sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor.  “Connor is quite charming, something I lack.”

“I happen to find you extremely charming.”

He knew she was just saying it to make him feel better.  “Thank you. I’m well aware of what you did… but I still worry I could lose you, just like that, and you seemed to enjoy his company even more than you do mine.”

“Did you miss the part where I crossed the multiverse for you? Grieved for you, thinking you were dead? Kicked the Legends off my ship because they refused to help? I’ve told you time and again, you are my Captain. No one else could ever compare.”

“You don’t really need a Captain now though, do you? And, as I said, you seemed to enjoy his company even more than mine on my best day.  I was…” he dropped his voice low, barely perceptible, “jealous.”

“You’re right. I don't technically need a Captain anymore.”

“I suppose we should define our partnership.  What do you want it to include?”

“What I want is impossible. I suppose I will settle for a companion, a best friend.”

“Tell me what is impossible.”  He looked up, suddenly a little hopeful.

“You probably don’t even remember, it’s been so long for you. When the Legion of Doom had you, trapped in your mind. Getting to see you, hold you, properly for once. I would want that.” Gideon’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, and almost embarrassed.

“I want that too,” he whispered.

“You do?”

“Yes, as impossible as it may be.”

“What do you want our partnership to include?” Gideon asked in return.

“A real partnership.  We can both make objections and we work them out.  You not to make your decisions because you’re afraid you’ll lose me otherwise… and I do the same.  You to obey me when I give you an order you may not like, and I’ll do the same. We have different strengths and we should acknowledge it.”

“You once said you were tired of it all,” Gideon started slowly. “If I asked if you wanted to leave this team after repairs to the bunker are made. If you wanted to travel, just the two of us. If you wouldn’t have to needlessly endanger your life again...would you agree?”

“I’d have to think about it.” Rip admitted.  “Both have their own appeal. But if it was lose you if I said no, then I’d say goodbye to them and we’d pick a random date and place, together, the both of us.”

“That does sound wonderful,” Gideon agreed. “Except you should know by now that I would never give you that sort of ultimatum. It would be of your own choice, not because I forced you to.”

“Are you enjoying what we’re doing so far?”

“I still don’t like sharing you all that much, but you already knew that part.” The only ones Gideon had ever accepted had been his family.

“Well, this is a timeship, once the bunker is repaired, we can contrive a reason to have to stay behind for a while, do some travelling on our own, then return and tell them whatever we decide.”

“I’m agreeable to that.”

“Okay, then we’ll plan to do that, when we won’t be leaving them in more trouble than usual.”

“Very well, Captain.”

“Talk to me when you want to, Gideon.  I’ll get back into the habit again, I promise.”

“I am grateful to them all for saving you. But I wasn't sure, if you were gone long enough that you would preferred their company to mine.”

“How could I prefer anyone’s company over yours? We’ve been through so much together.  I haven’t always treated you well, but I have always cared about you.”

“Okay. I do feel the same,” she added belatedly, “I prefer your company over everyone else. Connor Mason doesn't hold a candle to you.”

“I’ll try not to overreact.”

“And I suppose I could do the same.”

“Oh? Who might you have been overreacting to?”

“According to you, Jiya.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

“I'll apologize to her if you want me to,” Gideon offered. 

“If you mean it, yes.”

“It's not that I don't like her, I do. I just, don't always like how much time she gets to spend with you.” Gideon's voice got quieter as she went on. “She gets to talk to you. And hug you.”

Rip paused the figures he was examining.  “Is there any way for me to visit you again?” he asked.

“You would either have to be placed into a medical coma for me to upload you to my matrix, or I could try to visit you in your dreams. I would prefer the second choice for you.”

“Let’s try the second one tonight.  I’ll even go to bed early.”

“Are you that eager to see me again?” she teased. 

“It’s been a long day,” he said, smiling.

“Will you tell me what happened out there?” Gideon asked, her voice back to business and worried. 

“We enjoyed a few drinks and reached the Navy Pier.  Seemed quiet, perhaps too quiet. I tried calling you on the comm but you didn’t answer.”

“And then?”

“Tried the Time Couriers, which also didn’t work.  Tried you a few times but…”

“I couldn't respond,” Gideon realized. “My scanners couldn't pick up the source. Did you find out what it was?”

“When we returned, there was a crowd here.  Rufus spotted someone from Rittenhouse. They must have something that’s able to jam us.  We need to find a solution.”

“You realize it could have been any number of reasons? Least of all, the fact that we are from a different universe. Each universe vibrates at its own frequency. Narrowing down a reason and a solution will take some time.”

“We’ll work on it together.”

“It might take more than just you and me,” Gideon said leadingly. 

“We could try, together, to start with.”

“Whatever you like.”

“I do like.  Were you off completely or just unable to raise me?” Rip asked.

“I might have turned off for a few seconds, you will have to check the notes if there was a reboot. But after that I was simply unable to contact you.”

“Sorry for worrying you.”

“You can relieve my worries by proceeding to the medbay once you are finished here,” Gideon said sweetly.

“Why? I wasn’t injured.”

“And I would just like to confirm that fact for myself. If it makes you feel any better, I’m going to request the same of Rufus.”

“Can’t you just see for yourself tonight?”

“What do you have against the medbay?” Gideon asked.

“I don’t need it.”  He sighed as he continued to examine the numbers.  “But for you, I’ll go.”

“I appreciate it.”

He nodded.  A few minutes later he said, “This is when you were affected.”

“Temporary shut down then. Would you please assess whether the automatic reboot procedures were followed through correctly?”

“Of course.”  As he read he asked, “How are you?”

“As far as I can tell, I am perfectly fine. But I’m not adverse to you making sure.”

He glanced up sharply then dropped his gaze.  “Yes, they were followed correctly. Does anything require immediate attention here?”  

“The logic circuits may need to be looked at.”

“After I’m dressed appropriately, I’ll tackle them.”  He walked out briskly and headed to the fabricator room to change into his normal outfit and pocketed the items he would need before dropping the clothes into the bin to be recycled into new ones.  “That’s better,” he announced as he re-entered the engine room.

“Logic circuits A74, and C53 need looking at,” Gideon said. “Rufus also finished with the ship’s mainframe. I told him it would be fine if he opened a portal back to the bunker and relayed the events to Agent Christopher.”

She wouldn’t be pleased.  “Good idea.” Rip walked over to inspect the named logic circuits and the ones surrounding them.

“How are they? I’m having trouble detecting them properly. Did I blow a fuse?”

“A few.  C53 needs to be replaced.”

“Do I need to be turned off for you to replace it?”

He could hear the fear in her voice.  “I shouldn’t think so. I’ll replace the fuses first, then see if we have a replacement.”

“Okay,” Gideon agreed.

He walked over and collected the fuses.  “Ready?”

“Yes, Captain.”

He smiled.  “You make me feel proud every time you use that title,” he said quietly as he set to work to replace the first fuse.

“I’m simply stating the truth.”

“Not really one anymore though.”

“You are to me. Haven’t you realized by now that my opinion is most important?”

He smiled fleetingly.  “You have me there.”

“I am always right,” Gideon preened. 

He chose not to argue the point.  First fuse replaced, he moved on to the next. Slowly he made his way through all of them, until they were properly working.

“How is it now?”

“I can feel power going through them now, Captain.”

“Excellent!” He began to search for a replacement for the logic circuit.

“If there isn’t one on board, I’m not entirely sure where we would find one in this universe. Probabilities of finding a replacement here or something similar are less than two percent.”

“I’d have to go look for the parts and assemble it myself,” Rip said far more calmly than he felt.

“You would have to leave me for that,” Gideon responded monotonously.

“To find the parts, yes,” he said unhappily.  “I’d assemble it here but it may not come to that.”  He closed the second drawer, then opened the third.

“You wouldn’t even know where to start. Who knows how long you would be!”

“I’d search through your records of the future to narrow down my options, try to find what I need and return here to report my progress or lack thereof.”

“How often would you come back? If you get lost again?”

“I’d return after each trip, a minute or two after I left.  I can’t get lost, I’ll be using the Time Courier you made for me.”

“No. Come back the same amount of time you’ve spent away from me,” Gideon said firmly.

“Why?”

“If you’re gone for a day, two? You age, Captain. It would be a lie. I would have already lost that time with you.”

“We can argue about it later if it’s necessary for me to go search for parts.”  He closed the drawer and moved on to the next one.

“I would like that contingency to stand for any forays you make off the ship.”

“It’s a little late now to tell me that,” Rip protested.

“Well, it’s what I would like.”

“I thought you’d rather have me around as much as you could?”

“Not if the result is an effectively shortened lifespan for you.”

Another drawer full of everything but what he needed.  “What does C53 do?”

“Helps to detect frequency shifts and reorient my systems as needed.” In short, probably what allowed her to survive the journey into this universe in the first place.

“Bloody hell.”

“Let’s hope you find something on board.”

He opened the next one. Empty again. “This is going well,” he muttered.

“There are only two more drawers left.”

He opened the next one.  “This might have possibilities.”

“You know only the Vanishing Point had the correct tools and parts to do a proper repair job. We've done well with what we've had, but if we can't find--”

“We’d improvise, Gideon,” he said quickly, cutting her off.  “We’d have to because I refuse to lose you.”

“Very well. But you should be aware of the possibilities.”

“The only possibility is that you will be repaired.”

“That is...surprisingly optimistic of you,” Gideon noted. “Even if you cannot find the part, I should be able to function properly for time jumps as needed. My condition will take a while to deteriorate. I have had some time to adjust to this universe, which will put me at an advantage.”

Rip pulled out several logic circuits.  Were any of them that one he needed? He was almost afraid to look.

“None of them are correct,” Gideon said softly. “However, you may be able to modify B72 to work.”

“Then I’ll modify it.”

“You will need a new circuit breaker and an ionic miniport for it.”

“A circuit breaker is easy to come by, can get one of those back in 2018,” Rip said as he thought how she could also have company if she wished.  “I’ll have to track down an ionic miniport, rather, we will. We can sift through the data I collected for you to find what eras might be suitable for such technology.”

“You might have to give me some time. More than likely it will be in a future timeline, I have yet to properly analyze the timestreams past the twenty third century.”

“Right.  Shall we return to 2018?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Putting away the logic circuits so he could find them again later, he turned and headed to the bridge. He inputted their destination and started the engines. 

“We are clear for takeoff, Captain.”

As the  _ Waverider _ lifted, Rip asked, “Are you able to replicate the other logic circuits?”

“Unfortunately, I cannot. The Time Masters didn't want a time craft to be boarded and the technology replicated by pirates.”

“Perhaps I should try to override the fabricator so it can.”

“And if you end up breaking it? Then that would be another problem we would have to fix.”

“When have I permanently broken something on the ship?”

“There have been some close calls.”

“No more.”

“Are you willing to risk it?”

He remembered what he had promised.  “Are we?” Rip corrected her.

“The odds of success of overriding the fabricator are high. But the odds that I could replicate it exactly from a damaged version, they're not good,” Gideon admitted. 

“My plan is to replicate the undamaged ones so we have extras, then I’ll make whatever ones are damaged or missing and we replicate from those.”

“I suppose we could try it.”

“I suppose you will want to check in with Agent Christopher?” Gideon asked as they flew through the temporal zone.

“I should,” Rip said, sighing.  “Still plan to have that early night.”

“A proper night’s rest would be good for you.”

“And more.”

“I look forward to seeing you too,” Gideon said softly. He smiled as they landed.

“You should go see Agent Christopher,” Gideon told him as he undid his restraints. “And if you see Rufus, please tell him he's still due for a checkup in the medbay.”

That explained why he immediately headed to the bunker.  “Will do,” he said as he stood up then created a portal to the bunker.

He stepped through and found the majority of the team in the room. Spotting Rufus, he said, “Gideon wants to see you.”

Rufus sighed and grumbled. “Portal still work back to the Waverider?” he asked, raising his courier. 

“Yeah.”

Rufus nodded, gave Jiya a kiss, and opened a portal back to the Waverider. He sighed inwardly and walked over to Agent Christopher.

“Rufus told me about your little run in with Emma,” Denise said. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.  I might need to consult with Rufus and Jiya.  Rittenhouse’s jamming device worked against Gideon and the Waverider and the portal.  I’ll have to locate some items to remedy all of that so you won’t be able to reach me sometimes.”

Denise nodded. “Will you be taking the  _ Waverider  _ or using your portal?”

“Portal.”  He wasn’t going to risk anything else happening to Gideon or the ship.

“Can I assume we will still be allowed to take residence on the  _ Waverider _ while you take your trips?”

“Yes, of course, I want Gideon to have the company.  I hope to be gone for minutes or, at most, an hour or two.”

“Thank you. It seems like you have it all under control, so you're free to go. If you will just let us know when you're leaving on your trips. I don't want to worry unnecessarily. There are already plenty of scarves around here.”

He nodded.  “If I’ll be longer, I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you.” Denise dismissed him then. 

He wondered if he could talk Gideon out of the medbay visit as he returned to the ship. As he made his way to the bridge he ran into Rufus in the halls. 

“Hey,” Rufus waved. “I just finished with my exam. I was supposed to come get you next, but I guess you're here.”

“You’re fine?”

“Well I'm not dead!” Rufus’ grin was just shy of hysterical. “Bad joke. I'm fine. Gideon's cleared me.”

“I’m glad.  Jiya will be relieved.”

“Yeah. She hates doctors a lot. I'm sure she'll be happy.”

“You're free to go now, Rufus,” Gideon interrupted them, “Captain?”

“Gideon?”

“It's your turn. If you will please proceed to the medbay?”

“I was thinking it’d be a better use of my time to begin overriding the fabricator so we can have spare parts.”

“It can wait until after I've checked you over.”

“I’m fine, really.” A bit sore, but fine, he was certain.

“Then it will be a very quick visit.”

“It’s a waste of your resources.” Rip warned her.

“Please?” Gideon insisted. He sighed heavily, unable to say no, and headed to medbay.

“Put the cuff on,” Gideon instructed. “Scans will begin momentarily.”

He tried to make himself comfortable on the couch then snapped the cuff around his wrist. Gideon started the scans, the monitor next to him came to life as the light of the scanner sweeped over his body a few times. 

“No major injuries,” Gideon confirmed. “No broken bones or sprains, you do however have a few bruises to your back and a small scrape. I'm assuming you won't care to use the regenerator on these injuries?”

“You assume correctly, why waste it on something so minor?”

“And you will say no to painkillers as well?”

“I’m not letting anything interfere with our meeting tonight.”

“I wouldn't let that happen. Take some Advil or else you will definitely feel the bruises tomorrow.”

He removed the cuff, hung it out of the way and stood up, then rummaged for the Advil. He made a show of taking it for her. 

“Thank you. You can go try to override the fabricator now. Just don't interfere with my systems.”

He nodded and left medbay. He made his way into the fabricator room and opened up the paneling. “Let me know if this affects you at all, Gideon.”

“Of course, Captain.”

He turned on his torch so he could see better what he would be working on. As expected it was a mess of wires. Ideally, he could simply reboot the fabricator and recode the override before it started up again.

“I’m going to try to recode the fabricator as it reboots,” he announced.

“And you won’t need to turn me off?” Gideon asked warily.

“No.”

“Then you may proceed.”

He replaced the panel and flexed his fingers, ready to interrupt the reboot so he could recode.

“It should be a fairly simple process,” Gideon commented. Rip hummed in agreement, waiting for the reboot to start. Once the fabricator turned off, he started working on the override code. A simple number of deletions and new data entry lines would most likely do the trick. He quickly deleted and inserted simple logic statements giving him permission. And then he stepped back, letting the reboot finish starting up the fabricator. A few minutes later, it was back online.

“Should be done,” he said.

“Would you like me to attempt fabricating the circuit now?” Gideon asked.

“Yeah.”

“Please place one of the working circuits in the chamber for me to replicate.”

“Got it.”  He returned to the engine room and picked up a logic circuit he had found then brought it to the fabricator room and placed it in the chamber.  “Ready.”

“Fabricator is working properly still,” Gideon told him. “It may take a while to replicate the intricacies of the circuitry.”

“Just so long as it works.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I know.  After we find out if it worked, I think it’ll be bedtime.”

“Or would you prefer an early bedtime now and check on it in the morning?” Gideon bargained.

“We both want to know if it works.”

“You will have to wait a few hours then,” Gideon said. “I want to get it right the first time.”

“Perhaps a nap now is in order.”

“If you insist.”

“Yes,” he said with a yawn, “I do.” 

He made his way back to his quarters quietly. He changed quickly and slipped his bed covers over him. Rip closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overtake him. He sighed in frustration when nothing happened.

“You know the more you fight it the less it helps,” Gideon chastised above him.

“I’m trying to sleep!”

“Would you like something to help?” Gideon offered.

“What do you have in mind?”

Gideon paused for a moment. “Would you like me to sing to you?”

“I would love it, Gideon.” he said softly. Gideon’s voice filled his ears, a soothing melody lulled him to sleep. He couldn’t quite make out the words as he felt himself drift away easily.

“That was quick.” 

Rip opened his eyes. He was still in bed. Except Gideon was laying down next to him, looking right at him.

“It worked,” he said, surprised.  He stretched and reached for her.

“Hello, Captain.” Gideon smiled and touched his hand, taking it properly in her own.   
“My Gideon.”

“My Captain.” She sat up then, her hair falling over her shoulders as she looked down at him. She cupped his cheek. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Even better to see you.”  He pushed himself into a sitting position.  “I can’t believe you managed to find me.”

“Haven’t you learned never to doubt me by now?”

“I have now.”

“Good.” Gideon hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. “You don’t know how happy I was to find out you were still alive.”

“Almost as happy as I was when I realised the comm was working and there was only one reason for that?”

“I believe you have it the other way around. You were almost as happy as me.”

He shook his head.  “No, I would have died if you hadn’t appeared when you did.”

“Well I did appear. So there’s no point in dwelling on it.” Gideon let go of him and scooched back to give him some space.

He moved closer to her.  “Let’s not waste this time,” he said, gently touching her face, then hugging her fiercely.  “I’m never letting you go.”

Gideon clung to him, her voice half muffled by his shirt. “You’ll have to wake up at some point.”

“You know what I mean.  I’m never walking away from you again.  If I disappear, it won’t be by choice.”

“Even then. Don’t you dare.”

“I have no plans to.  I thought perhaps--” Rip couldn’t bear to finish the thought.

“Thought what?” Gideon asked softly, her hand on his cheek, and her head tilted slightly.

“That you were gone when I couldn’t reach you, nothing of you remained.”

“No, Captain. I will always be here,” she promised him.

“As you should.  May I--” He leaned closer to her lips.

“Yes.”

Their lips met and it was even better than he had remembered. Gideon cupped his face, then moved her hand to the back of his head.

“You will have to wake up soon,” she whispered as she pulled away finally.

“No, it’s only been a few minutes.”

“I’m afraid it’s been quite some time actually,” Gideon said regrettably. “Dreams always feel shorter than real time.”

“Is it possible to try to meet every time I sleep?” He held her hands, refusing to slip away yet.

“Not every time. But I’ll try and visit as often as I can if you like,” she promised, squeezing his hands. “But Rip, you know I’m still real. I’m still out there too, just talk to me. I’m not going anywhere, even if you can’t touch me like this.”

“I will, but I enjoy being able to touch you, like this.”  He brushed her hair to one side and kissed her. “Never doubt what I feel for you.”

“Or I, you.”

He smiled slightly.  “You did make that clear.”

“Oh good, I was hoping the whole chasing you across the multiverse would make it rather obvious,” she teased him.

“Still can’t believe you survived that,” he whispered.

“Just barely. You saw the damage it caused my systems when you fixed me up properly,” Gideon reminded him. “But the important thing is I made it back to you. And I have no plans of letting you go again, my Captain.”

“See that you don’t.”

“Promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rip groaned as he woke with a start.

“Good morning, Captain,” Gideon’s chipper voice came on the speakers. “Breakfast is currently being served in the galley.”

He looked around but, as expected, his bedroom was empty.  Had he really spent the night with Gideon? “What did you make?”

“Nothing preplanned. Everyone was intent to use the fabricator as they pleased. Would you like anything in particular?”

“Not right now, thank you.”

“You should still eat something,” Gideon insisted, “and then you can inspect the fabricated circuits.”

“Or inspect them first and then get something to eat.”

“As long as you eat something.”

“Mmmmmm,” he said as he headed to the fabricator room after dressing. He went straight for the fabrication compartment and inspected the new circuit. 

“If properly replicated then I can make more,” Gideon told him. 

“Yes, it will be good to have spares.”

“My scans indicated it met required specifications. But I know how you like to look over these yourself.”

He picked it up and looked it over. The intricacies were intact. 

“It looks good. Should we do a test run?” he asked. 

“After your breakfast.”

“Now would be better.”

“Must we have an argument so early in the morning?” Gideon asked rhetorically. 

“We wouldn’t if you’d just agree with me,” Rip said reasonably.

“Or if you would simply listen to me for once.”

“I always listen to you, Gideon.”

“So you will head to the galley for breakfast?”

“I just don’t always do as you say.” Gideon didn't respond that time. He’d possibly pushed her too much. “Yes, breakfast now.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “You know I just want what's best for you.”

“I do, Gideon.  I’ll see if there’s any food left.”

He put down the circuit for later and made his way to the galley in search of food. From outside the room he could hear conversation and stifled a groan. No wonder Gideon had been so insistent. Probably thought he should have some ‘proper’ human interaction. 

He almost turned and walked away.  Almost. Forcing himself, he walked into the galley.  “Morning.” It was far too early to say if it was good.

There was a chorus of mornings from everyone in return. They were all present except for Denise, who had most likely opted to stay with her family for the morning. He opted for scrambled eggs and toast from the fabricator after he had brewed his tea. Even Gideon couldn't complain about that. 

“Did you find the parts you needed for fixing the Waverider?” Jiya asked him as he sat down at the table. 

“Still need to find what I need to make it.”

“Would you like some help?” Connor asked. 

“Assembling the parts, quite likely, thank you.”

“I can help too, if you like,” Rufus said. 

“Yes, thank you.”

“If this ship was built in another universe, how can you be sure you will find the compatible parts here?” Flynn asked. 

“I’m not.  I’ll be taking some trips and search for what I need.”

“You'll be going to the future.”

He nodded as he chewed some of his scrambled eggs on toast.

“And you won't take us with you?” Rip looked up, about to give a lecture when he saw, what he assumed to be, a teasing grin on Flynn’s face. 

He swallowed then said, “You’d want to bring back too many souvenirs,” he said drily.

Flynn shrugged easily. “True.”

Rip was surprised Lucy hadn’t tried to wrangle a trip to the future.

“You ever find out anything about Rittenhouse when you're there?” Rufus asked. 

“No, not really.  Gideon?”

“Most information on Rittenhouse throughout history remains sparse,” the AI answered. 

“It makes sense. The only reason I found out as much as I did was because of Lucy’s journal,” Flynn said. 

“How did you end up with it?” Rip asked.

“She gave it to me.”

“A future version of me anyways,” Lucy corrected. 

“Which hasn’t happened for you yet,” Rip guessed.  “The fun of time travel.”

“But it has for me,” Flynn repeated. 

“As I said, the fun of time travel.”

“What was it that broke?” Wyatt asked curiously. Everyone stopped to look at him. “What, only they can ask the science questions? I can be curious too.”

“A buffer is needed for a ship to survive travelling between universes.  There is no longer that buffer, so, this is our universe, going forward.”

“Well, that's not so bad, is it?” Lucy asked with a hesitant smile. 

“No, it isn’t,” Rip said with a small smile.

“Awww. You do like us!” Jiya teased. 

“I’m English, we don’t do feelings.”  Nor did Time Masters.

“Well that explains Connor,” Rufus said. Connor gave a very straight faced nod. 

“They are surgically extracted at birth,” Connor said.

“In my universe too,” Rip agreed. 

“Right, sure,” Lucy said, not believing a word. The straightlaced look on her face was enough for all of them to burst out laughing. Even Connor and Rip.

“While you’re all here,” Gideon spoke up, “I would like to take this time to remind you all of the chores that need to be done on the ship.”

It was funny how quickly they all cleared out after that.

“I don’t suppose you’ll let me test the circuits now that I’ve finished breakfast?” Rip asked out loud. 

“Yes. Now you may run your tests,” Gideon replied. 

He tidied the galley then went to run the tests. He returned to the fabricator and picked up the replacement circuit. 

“I shouldn’t have to turn you off to replace the circuits. Let me know if it hurts.”

“Artificial Intelligence do not feel pain.”

“Or discomfort or anything at all.”

“Replace the circuit,” Gideon ordered him. 

“Commencing replacement.” Rip removed the old circuitry and gently replaced it with the replicated version. “Gideon?”

“All systems still functioning normally.”

“Excellent.”

“Would you like me to replicate more circuits so we have spares?”

“Please.”

“If you will please bring A54, C23, E72, and F34 one at a time I can begin the process,” Gideon instructed him. A54 was the closest so he walked over and retrieved it. He placed it in the replicator. 

“How long will this take?” he asked.

“About an hour, Captain.”

“I suppose you’d better give me a chore from your list that will take less time.”

“The lab needs reorganizing. I’m sure with Jiya’s help it will be a quick task.”

“Why does it need reorganising?” Rip asked as he walked to the lab.

“When I allowed Rufus and Connor to use the lab for their experimentation, I didn’t think they would make such a mess. Though, nowhere near as bad as Doctor Palmer and the Legends,” Gideon explained.

“What were they experimenting with?” Rip walked through the door and stopped dead.  “Bloody hell.”

“Connor was slightly upset, I thought allowing him to experiment would cheer him up. As you can see, they have made a bit of a mess. I told them to leave before they made it worse.”

He rubbed his forehead as he felt the beginning of a headache form.  “This is going to take all bloody day.”

“Luckily, I’m here to help!” Jia announced her presence as she walked in. She stopped at the sight. “Woah. I am going to kill Rufus. He said it wasn’t that bad!”

There were spare parts covering every inch of the tables, drawers left open, and some sort of goo in beakers. Jiya wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know what they were working on.

“Would you like to start washing the goo out of the beakers while I begin to put away the spare parts? There are gloves by the sink if you don’t want to touch that… substance.”

“I have an order for storing parts as recommended by Doctor Palmer, make sure you follow them,” Gideon warned. “And that goo is a highly volatile substance that allows the timeship to travel, you most definitely do not want to touch it.”

“I’m following my own order, thank you very much, seeing as I’ll be the one who has to find the parts,” Rip said, a little upset.  Honestly, was this not his ship?

“Of course, Captain,” Gideon said abashedly.

“Who’s Doctor Palmer?” Jiya asked.

Rip sighed.  “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to hear his method, Gideon,” he said apologetically.  Guiltily, he spun around to face Jiya, having forgotten she was even there. “Doctor Raymond Palmer, also known as the superhero the Atom.  He was one of the people I recruited to try to save the world and my family. One out of two will have to do.”

Jiya looked his face, realizing which of the two he meant. He had never mentioned a family before. Rufus said something about it once, but never went into detail.

“Sorry,” she said quietly.

He nodded slightly.  “Thank you. Anyway, Gideon, what was his method?”

“He ordered them by use over alphabetical order. He and Mr. Jackson agreed it was easier to find the tools that way.”

“I see.  Well, if it’s all the same to you, I’ll continue with my method.”

“Of course, Captain.”

“Uh, what is your method?” Jiya asked as she cleaned out the beakers.

“Purely alphabetical.”

“You realize I don’t know what half this stuff is called, right?” Jiya asked as she held up something that looked like a medieval torture device. “You have a dictionary for all this somewhere?”

“They are all catalogued properly in my systems, Jiya,” Gideon noted happily.

He smiled.  “As you just heard, yes, and her name is Gideon.”

“You wouldn’t be able to do anything on this ship without her, would you?” Jiya said in realization.

“I could, yes, but it would be much more difficult.  A main priority would be to get her back up and running.”  If they were crashing, he’d have to focus on staying alive but immediately after that…

“In short, yes. He would be lost without me,” Gideon said brightly. Jiya hid a smile on her face.

“I know better than to argue with a lady,” Rip agreed.

“Good rules to live by. All right, tell me what this stuff is and let’s get this place cleaned up. And then ban Rufus and Connor from here,” Jiya said.

“That is, in fact, a medieval torture device,” Rip said drily, “pliers.”

“So ‘p’ for pliers or ‘m’ for medieval?”

“‘P’ because it’s easier to ask for pliers.”

Jiya nodded. Slowly, with many, many questions, they managed to get the chaos into an order and everything put away properly in its place.

“Much better, don’t you think, Gideon?”

“You did very well. Thank you to both of you,” Gideon replied.

“You’re welcome,” Rip said.  “Have you finished fabricating the spare?”

“Indeed I have, multiple spares, in fact! The fabricator is ready for another circuit.”

“At this rate, we’ll have the spares we can make in a month,” Rip said.

“What are you going to do about the parts you still need?” Jiya asked. “How long can Gideon go without them?”

“As long as she stays in this universe, she’ll be fine, won’t you, Gideon?”

“Hopefully,” Gideon said quietly. “Theoretically, I have existed in this universe long enough that my circuits and natural frequency in which I operate have adapted to this universe. However, there is still a less than one percent chance that over time, I may not be able to handle my processes anymore, essentially breaking down.”

“Which is why I’ll be hopping into the future in fifty years increments, collect what data I can and we’ll sift through it, looking for evidence that the necessary technological level has been reach.”

“Have you considered starting out in the time period that manufactured the original part in your universe?” Jiya asked.

“There’s a tiny,” he held his forefinger and thumb barely apart, “ problem with that approach.”

“Which is?”

“There wasn’t one.  They were manufactured at the Vanishing Point, outside of time.  I’ll be looking for the components to put together what Gideon needs.”

“How long is it going to take?”

“I have no bloody idea.”

“You’re so...British.” Jiya wrinkled her nose and shook her head at him. “You know we’re here to help if you need it, right?”

“Yes.  If I can locate the parts, then I shall collect you, Rufus and Connor and with Gideon’s expert guidance, I have no doubt they’ll be constructed properly.  It’s getting to that step that will take the longest.”

“Unless you had some help,” Jiya said with an imploring tone.

“Gideon will insist on helping.  I’m trying to avoid paradoxes and other problems with the timeline.”  It already had far too many.

“Okay, but I’ve already seen parts of the future,” Jiya pointed out. “Come on, just one little trip? Please?”

“I’ll have to think about it.”

Jiya sighed and looked at the ceiling. “Gideon? Will you tell me before he leaves for a trip? And where he’s going?”

“Of course, Jiya.”

“Wait, what? You’re not supposed to gang up against me!” Rip protested.

“You told me you wanted me to be nice to her!” Gideon defended her actions.

Jiya nodded. “We’ve been bonding. The three of us just finished watching the BBC  _ Pride and Prejudice _ series with Colin Firth.”

“I’ve changed my mind!”

“Too late. You told me to be nice. We’re friends now,” Gideon said firmly. “Someone has to help me keep you in line.”

Rip scoffed, “‘Keep me in line’ indeed.” He gazed up at the camera. “What did I do to deserve you?” More seriously, he glanced back at Jiya.  “I’ll think about it. I’ll make a few trips first. If I do find what I need, we’ll do some exploring instead. Okay?”

Jiya crossed her arms and looked down. “Yeah, fine.”

“Promise.  Gideon will ensure I keep it.”

“I’ve heard a lot of promises, Rip. And had a lot of those broken.” Jiya gave him a sad smile. “It’s fine.”

“Gideon?”

“I’ll make sure he keeps it,” Gideon reassured Jiya in a soft voice. “He can’t run or hide from me. Or say no to me really.”

“But don’t tell anyone, about not being able to say no.”  Preferably, not about the trip either, or everyone else would expect one and how much would the timeline change?

“If you say so,” Jiya said quietly, nodding her head.

“Thank you.  Once I’ve sorted out exactly what is needed, and tried a few times, we’ll go somewhere together.”

“Okay,” she agreed.

Rip nodded at her one final time before making his way back to the engine room. He picked up the new spares and stored them properly before placing another circuit in the fabricator.

“I’m guessing replicating just these will take all day?” he asked.

“Yes, Captain,” Gideon answered.

“Jiya?”

“She’s with Rufus now. They’re playing Mario Kart currently,” Gideon answered.

“So. Just you and me.”

“Is that all right with you?” Gideon asked softly.

“It’s perfect.  How would you like to spend it?”

“However you would like,” she insisted.

“I can think of many ways but we’d better start searching for those parts.  Data collection then sift through what I bring back?”

“Very well. Will you be gone for long?”

“Just however long it takes to download the information.  Minutes, I hope.”

“Okay. Be safe.” Her tone was soft, almost pleading. 

“Promise.”

“I would suggest visiting the 23rd century as a starting point,” Gideon advised. 

He nodded.  “I was thinking 2215, 2265, 2315 and so on until we find something useful.”

“That will be best.” 

“Possibly I’ll gather several centuries worth of data before returning so we might find a starting point?” Rip suggested.

“You’ll be gone for longer.”

“I hope for an hour or less.”

“I do too. I’ll count every second you are gone,” she said longingly.

“You know I could make it five minutes instead.”

“No. Stay gone for as long as it takes,” she said firmly. 

He packed several memory storage devices into a bag.  “Don’t worry if I take a bit longer.”

“You know I will anyways.”

“Try to not worry.  If I’m going to take longer, I’ll open a portal to tell you.”

“Perhaps you should take Jiya with you. Just in case.”

“She’s enjoying some time with Rufus, I’m not going to disturb that.”

“Then take one of the others.”

“Why are you so worried?”

“You are going alone into a new universe, of course I’m worried!” Gideon snapped at him.

“You’re a little late with your worrying.”

“I suppose I was a little late to try and save you too,” she said sadly.

“No, that was spot on timing,” he said reassuringly.  “I meant I’ve already made a few trips into the future with your blessing and they went well.”

“I know,” she said quietly, “I just worry still. You should go though. And hurry back.”

“I promise.”  He set the Time Courier and opened the portal, then walked through quickly.

He did his trips as quickly and efficiently as possible, picking up the surveillance he needed. Rip wondered for a moment if he could simply return five minutes after he left, but knew it would only upset Gideon. So, he found himself opening a portal and coming back on board five hours later. Each hour, he had opened a portal to warn her he was going to be longer than expected and yes, of course he was fine.

“Gideon?” he called as soon as he stepped onto the ship. 

“I’m here, Captain. Are you finished with your trips?” she asked. 

“I have, yes, and before you ask, I’ve eaten,” he said as he unpacked the precious storage devices.

“Well what shall I do all day if not ‘nag’ you to take care of yourself?”

“Sing to me.”

“Now?” she asked in surprise. “Or did you mean in general?”

“Instead of when you want to nag me, sing to me instead.”

“Only if you sing with me,” Gideon bargained. “It might even put me in a better mood!”

“If it’s one I like.” Rip bargained.

“And here I thought you would want to just because it’s me,” Gideon said dramatically.

“Sometimes I enjoy listening just to you.” That, and he wasn’t going to sing along to Miley Lohan, or Katy Swift or whatever their names were.

“You usually complain about my song selection,” Gideon reminded him.

“Well, the odd time you pick a good song.”

“I’m sure.”

“Or you agree with my song suggestion.”

“What am I, a jukebox?” she asked sarcastically.

“Much better than one of those.”

“Good. As long as you remember it!”

“How could I forget?”

“As fun as this quirky banter is, aren’t you supposed to be finding the missing parts?” Rip looked up and saw Jiya standing at the doorway, an amused look on her face as she watched him.

“How long have you been there?” he demanded.

“Long enough.”

He shook his head. No privacy anywhere.  “Gideon has all the data I’ve collected, now the searching begins.  Articles in scientific journals, advertisements for products for the level of technology we need to buy the inner workings of the part Gideon needs. After that, if we’re lucky, take a few trips and get what’s needed.  If not, gather more data and continue the search.”

“What exactly is she going to be looking for?”

“Neuromorphic synaptics are shot,” Rip said bluntly, “Technically speaking, it works fine-”

“But Gideon can’t connect to it,” Jiya finished for him.

“Precisely.”

“Shit.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Rip winced slightly at her language. The last thing he needed was for Gideon to catch on to it.

“How come when I swear you lecture me, but when she does it, you say nothing?” Gideon complained.

“Because I’m responsible for you,” Rip said.  “Same reason you look out for me.”

Gideon didn’t say anything in response. But Jiya seemed to have a strange coughing fit then. Rip wasn’t entirely sure, but he almost thought she said something like...married. Strange.

“Anything else you wanted?” Rip asked as he powered on his data pad.  “Drink? Check out music from another universe?”

“I didn’t want to give you a chance to forget your promise. Seeing the future?”

“I haven’t.  You would have been bored today, fill up memory storage, repeat, wait, return.”

“Gideon and I spent the day watching trashy reality television and mocking it,” Jiya said in return.

“Glad Gideon was spending her time wisely.”  Unfair, he knew, but he had been a bit bored as he’d waited and would have much preferred to just return five minutes after he’d left. Gideon had probably multitasked and done some repairs to the ship, too.

“Kept her busy, stopped her from worrying so much,” Jiya explained quietly.

Well, part of her.  He deflated. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem. So, how long is this supposed to take?”

“No idea.  Could get lucky and find something quickly, could take hours to decide more information is required.”

“Worst case scenario?” Jiya asked.

“Three hundred, twenty-five years, four months, three days, six hours,” Gideon interrupted. “Of course, that would take a nuclear apocalypse, all my backup systems going down and quite possibly the end of mankind. It is rather unlikely.”

“Gideon?” Rip asked, concerned. “Not worst case scenario ever.”

“Oh. You should have been more specific then.”

“Just the worst case scenario, how long it might take to fix you.”

“Worst case scenario is you wouldn’t be able to and I would break down,” Gideon stated.

“That is not an option,” he said sharply.  “What’s the longest it might take to fix you?”

“Close to two years,” Gideon said quietly. “It could take weeks for me to simply sift through the data. And if I accidentally send you on a wild goose chase, that could factor in as a waste of time. And then, simply reintegrating and building the circuit. It could take months.”

He met Jiya’s gaze.  “We’ll need all the luck we can get.”

“And help. With me, Rufus, Connor helping you out, it can’t be that bad,” Jiya said.

“Gideon? Factor in the aforementioned help.”

“Odds only approve by a matter of weeks.”

“Okay, maybe it is,” Jiya said, sounding defeated.

“No, no.” Rip shook his head. “I refuse to believe that. The odds of me surviving the time drive were low. The odds of Gideon ever receiving my messages, let alone coming to save me-near impossible if not that! We’re going to fix this, and it’s not going to take us that long.”

“More than you think,” Rip thought he heard Gideon mutter.  What could that mean?

“I will do my best to sift through the data efficiently,” Gideon promised in a normal tone.

“Never doubted it.”

“You might as well make yourselves useful elsewhere, there’s nothing you can do but wait now,” Gideon advised them.

“I was going to search for a few terms as well,” Rip protested.

“I assure you I have it under control. If I need anything extra, I will let you know.”

Rip arched his eyebrow, it wasn’t like her to be so dismissive to him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Jiya fought hard to hold back her giggles, he looked so offended!

“Fine then, you’re clearly better off without me--”

“Must you be so dramatic, Captain?” Gideon said exasperatedly.

“I’m not the one cutting my partner out of the search.”

“I’m not cutting you out! I just thought that perhaps you would want to spend time with the ship’s other inhabitants.”

“Yeah, Rip, don’t you like the rest of us?” Jiya teased, playfully punching his shoulder.

“I do!” Rip protested, then looked at Jiya.  “I do. But my place is here, working together, that’s what we said.”

“And as long as you will still be here when I’m finished, then you might as well do something more productive with your time,” Gideon said.

“There is nothing more productive, Gideon, than helping you.”

“And you will, should I require it.”

“Come on,” Jiya said, “join the rest of us mere peasants.”

Rip grumbled under his breath about he could have helped if Gideon would just stop being so stubborn and let Jiya lead him to the media room.

“We’re going to watch a movie,” she announced.

“Which one?” Rip asked. He was not sulking, he most certainly was not. It had simply been a very long day.

She handed him several action adventure choices.  “Pick.”

Rip considered his selections, finding himself turning away from all of Jonas’ old favourites. He wasn’t in a mood to go down memory lane. Instead he picked one of the movies Gideon had always been fond of.

“This one.”  Maybe Gideon would relent. Jiya nodded and put it in, dragging Rip back to the recliners and offered him popcorn and a drink. Reluctantly, he took it.  Really, he could be helping search for the parts needed, he should be doing just that.

“You know, you could at least pretend to like the movie,” Jiya said.

He looked up, startled that she had realised he wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to it.  “I do.”

Jiya paused the movie. “Can you name one character other than the main two love interests?”

“Er, um…” he tried to remember, what was his name again? “Ralph.”

“Good,” she said. “But how many times have you watched it?”

“Um… once? Twice?” He hoped Gideon wasn’t listening, she’d played it several more times for him.

“You don’t sound too sure,” Jiya needled. “You know, I’m sure Gideon has records of it. I can always ask--”

“You don’t have to-”

“The Captain has enjoyed my commentary,” Gideon said.

“How many times, Gideon?” Jiya asked the ceiling.

“This would be the seventh screening.”

He shrugged slightly. Jiya stared at him incredulously and shook her head at him. 

She turned to the ceiling as she spoke. “Gideon? Will you let Rip help you? Because apparently he acts like a five year old otherwise.”

“I watch the good bits.,” Rip insisted.

“Five year old,” Jiya repeated. “You’re as bad as the time I tried to make Rufus watch Star Trek with me.”

“Surely, at least seven,” Rip said dryly.

“Five and a half.”

“Restart the movie and I’ll pay attention, after I make us more popcorn.” Or he’d at least make his disinterest much less obvious. Jiya gave him a look that made it clear she didn’t believe him, but cued it up anyways. 

“How much longer will it take, Gideon?” she asked the ceiling. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with an antsy Rip. Rip left for the galley before Gideon could reply.  He returned a couple of minutes later with buttered popcorn and pop.

“Another hour,” Jiya told him. “Think you can brave it?”

“I’ll try.”  They’d be a bit over halfway through the movie. He did his best to sit quietly and pay attention, at least somewhat. As they got further into the movie, he had to fight the urge to interrupt it and ask Gideon if she had finished yet. It was hard but eventually, Gideon spoke up and finally let him know that she had done the basics of the analysis and he could troubleshoot his own questions. After Jiya’s murderous look that she would personally kill him if he left now, he said, “I’ll be in my parlour in a bit to go over them with you.”

“Fine,” Gideon said bitingly. “First you want to help, and now when I tell you I need help, you don’t!”

“You’re the one who insisted you didn’t need help, maybe next time you’ll listen to me.”

“Fine. Finish your movie!”

Jiya looked at Rip, who did not look happy and relented.  “It’s okay, we’ll finish it later.”

“It’s fine, we can-” he sighed in relief. “Thank you. I will make it up to you, I promise.”

“I’ll make sure you do,” she threatened.  “What are you still doing here? Go!”

Rip gave her a grin. “I’m sure you will. Thank you!” He hurried out of the media room and back to the bridge to see the results of the analysis.

“Anything promising?” he asked, unable to wait any longer.

“Early 22nd century has the beginnings of developing the technology we need. But the 24th century had a scientific renaissance. Both time periods seem good places to start,” Gideon reported.

“The 24th century would have refined the earlier work so that will be my first stop,” Rip said.

“My thoughts exactly.”

He yawned but hid it quickly.  “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Be safe!” she warned. Rip gave her cameras a small salute and opened a portal. 

* * *

 

“And just what time do you call this?” 

Rip blinked at the woman in front of him. Lucy stood there with her arms crossed, foot tapping. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of it.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I don't know. We were watching some old shows. Thought it would be funny.” Lucy shrugged apologetically. “But Jiya did ask me to check in on you. Denise stopped by earlier, she got a report. Did you find what you needed?”

“A few parts.  Have to track down others.”

“Can you fix her now?”

“No.  All of them have to be assembled, then tested, then we find out if it will work.”

“How long do you think it's going to take?”

“However long it takes me to find the other parts.  It’s a good sign I’ve been able to find something we need.”

Lucy nodded. “I'm glad. I know she means a lot to you.”

If by a lot, everything then yes, she meant a lot.  “Thank you. Have you given my proposal about Amy any thought?”

“Yeah, actually. I think I want to do it. If it's a chance to get my sister back, I'll take it. I'm guessing we can't do anything until you fix up Gideon though?”

“I think we can, actually.  We’ll be relying on the portals.”

“When can we get started?”

“When would you like to?”

“Now,” Lucy said honestly. “No time like the present.”

“I may have already done some preparation.  Don’t step through.” He called up a portal to show her where she, along with Amy, would be living.  “Homo sapiens are just beginning, we’ll be packing up 95% of your waste so we don’t upset the timeline.”

“How long would we be alone for?”

“I hope less than a month.  I’ll check in every night with you.”

“Will it be safe for you?”

“Yes.  We’ll talk through my portal.”

“Do you think Rittenhouse changing the future will erase Amy back in time still?”

“It’s a possibility but I believe my plan will work.”

“And we’ll have to make sure we don't change history. That far back in time, it could have a destabilizing effect on all of mankind. It's a risk.”

“Yes, that’s why we’ll be removing everything we can.”

“Do we get modern tech in our little hideout?”

“Yes, which will be returning to the Waverider with you.  Anything in particular you’re thinking of?”

“I've grown pretty fond of electricity. Think we can get a portable generator? Some lights?”

“Yes, it’s there, and batteries that can be recharged by solar power, lay them outside the tent and they should be fully charged by nightfall.”

Lucy nodded, “Good. And you’ll be giving us regular updates on the timeline and Rittenhouse?”

“Every night.  As soon as I think Amy will remain, you both step onto the  _ Waverider _ .”

Lucy nodded, pacing a little. She stopped and looked at him. “How soon do you think we can go back? Make sure my mom meets my-Amy’s dad?”

“Thirty minutes? Meet me at the fabricator room and we’ll get outfits.” Lucy’s eyes widened and nodded and ran off to put her affairs in order before leaving - namely, alerting Agent Christopher to their plans. Rip headed to the galley to get something to eat or at least drink.  “Think we’ll succeed, Gideon?”

“In which endeavour?” Gideon replied. “Fixing me, or saving Lucy’s non-existent sister?”

“I know we’ll fix you.  Saving Lucy’s currently non-existent sister, think we have a chance?”

“It’s low,” Gideon answered quietly. “My current knowledge of this universe’s timeline does not include her sister’s existence. It would be the equivalent of knowingly causing an aberration, much like the daughter of Professor Stein.”

“And yet, her not existing is the aberration, Lucy remembers having a sister.”  If it didn’t work, Lucy would probably hate him for the rest of his life, for giving her hope.

“Yes, which is why the chances are lower than creating an actual aberration. You of all people know how much harder it is to get history back on track than to derail it.”

“Yes.”

“Lower than two percent,” Gideon said, not wanting to say just how low the probabilities were. “But so was the probability that you would survive.”

“Bollocks.  Maybe I should try to get Lucy to call it off.”

“You would give her hope and take it away? Do you really think it would make a difference?” Gideon asked bluntly. “You heard the probabilities of saving your family, how low they were. That still didn’t stop you.”

“I’d be better off if I hadn’t tried.”

“There would have always been that doubt in your mind, that what if.”

“Vandal Savage may not have become as powerful as he did if I hadn’t tried.”

“Or perhaps he would have been even worse,” Gideon pointed out.

“He wouldn’t have discovered time travel.”

“Do you think the Time Masters wouldn’t have given it to him?”

“I don’t know. Possibly. Probably. But I wouldn’t be responsible.”

“You’re hardly responsible for it now,” Gideon argued fiercely. “The Time Masters manipulated you-us!”

He fell silent, realising he and Lucy would have a better chance of success if he concentrated on the mission instead. Gideon didn’t continue in her argument, as flawed at it was, either. The two were in silence until Lucy finally returned.

“Here! I told Agent Christopher where we were going, just in case,” she said as she ran back into the room.

“Good thinking. Ready?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am.”

“Let’s get changed.”

Lucy nodded and followed him to the fabricator room where they chose clothes appropriate for the late 1970s. 

“How do I look?” Lucy asked, pushing her fake glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Perfect.  Me?”

“Handsome, don't you think, Gideon?”

“Incredibly,” she responded. 

The tweed suit felt uncomfortable.  “Let’s go.” He opened a portal. Lucy walked through first with Rip close behind her. 

“Beautiful day,” Lucy commented at the sunny weather when they appeared on the campus. 

“Quite,” Rip said.

“Mom is currently a freshman, history major. She said from the moment she met Amy’s dad, it was like love at first sight,” Lucy explained as they walked through the quad.

“Let’s hope history repeats itself,” Rip said.

“So, I’m thinking it would be best to stay out of sight. Since it’s my mom and all, and she probably shouldn’t see her future daughter. Even if she doesn’t know it’s me.” Lucy frowned as she tried to wrap her own head around her words.

“Yes, it would. We need to somehow get them both interested in attending some event where they would see each other,” Rip said.

Lucy looked around the campus and the students milling around. “Bulletin board,” she pointed out. “I say we pick something, and somehow get them there.” She didn’t want to think about what would happen if they didn’t succeed.

When the crowd dispersed enough, they wandered over to look at the notices. “Anything they’d both enjoy?” he murmured.

“Mmmm...no….wait! Documentary!” Lucy pointed at the flyer.

“Let’s make some copies of the flyer and place them where they’ll be seen.”

Lucy looked around and tore the paper from the wall and handed it to Rip. They walked briskly to the library and managed to charm the librarian into making them xerox copies with the money Rip had brought with him.

Once they each had a few flyers each, Lucy said, “My mother is going to be in the history building, and I can put them up in the dorms too. Amy’s dad stayed in the all boys dorm, on the east side if you want to start there.”

He nodded. “Where do you want to meet again?”

Lucy looked through the window at the quad and pointed. “Clock tower, over there. Defining landmark, say one hour?” 

Rip nodded and set off for the all boys dorm. He put up the few flyers he had on the bulletin boards around the hallways and saved an extra just in case it was needed for later. He made his way towards the clock tower after leaving the dorm. When he got in sight he saw Lucy heading over from the other direction.

She waved at him and stepped into line with him. “Done?”

“Yes.  Let’s wait a little while and then find out if it had any effect.”

Lucy nodded. “Can we contact Gideon? See if what we did already rippled into the future?”

Had she even heard him? He shook his head minutely. “Let’s find somewhere isolated so no-one sees what we’re doing.”

Lucy agreed and they headed to chemistry building on the outskirts of the quad, there didn’t seem to be too many people frequenting the building. They found an abandoned classroom and hid in there.

“Class schedule on the door says we should have an hour before anyone needs the room,” Lucy said. Rip nodded. They moved away from the door and Rip opened a portal to the  _ Waverider  _ so they could talk to Gideon.

“Gideon?”

“Captain Hunter, will you be requiring assistance? I can contact Jiya and Rufus for you.”

“Actually we were wondering if you could tell us about any changes to the timeline?” Lucy asked, fretting with her hands. 

They waited while Gideon checked, Rip calmly and Lucy, anxiously. “I am sorry to report there have been no changes,” Gideon said, sounding disappointed.

“Right, it’s fine, Gideon. Thank you.” Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to Rip. “Okay, what’s Plan B?”

“Stay longer and try again.” Rip hugged her.

Lucy buried herself against him and hugged him back. “Thanks,” she mumbled. She cleared her throat as she pulled away. “How long do you think? Should we start looking into temporary housing or just come and go from the  _ Waverider _ ?”

“Maybe temporary housing, or motel room, two beds, hope for the best that we fix the timeline in less than a week.”

“Um, Rip, what’s our cover story going to be? It’s not that I don’t like you, but we’re not going to be a married couple are we? It’s just that...I don’t see you in that light. And a man and a woman staying or living together in this day and age, you understand, right?”

“You missed the two beds, didn’t you. First cousins?”

“Can’t be sure we’ll get too beds with temporary housing,” Lucy pointed out. “Better stick to a motel room. Can you fake an American accent again?” 

“Yep,” he drawled. “Or two rooms if we can’t get two beds in a room. We’ll find something.”

“We’ll need some sort of identification, or at least more money if we want to stay in a motel.”

“We could ask Gideon to request Jiya or Rufus to put something together for us. Gideon?” Rip called.

“Of course, Captain Hunter. I’ll have Rufus send over the documents momentarily,” Gideon responded.

Moments later, everything Rip and Lucy needed came flying through the portal.

“Sorry! Hope I didn’t throw it too hard!” Rufus’s voice came through.

“We’re fine,” Rip said dryly. Barely.

“Thanks, Rufus!” Lucy called. She turned to Rip. “We have to get going. Class is going to start soon and people are going to start showing up any second now.”

“Talk to you later, Gideon,” Rip said and closed the portal.

“Come on, we should get going,” Lucy said. They strode out quickly. “We might need to steal a car to get to the motel.”

“Do you know where the nearest one is?” he asked, keeping the American accent.

“I think-few blocks north. There was a place where they’d have college parties every now and then. It’s a start.”

“How about a taxi?”

“Probably better than adding to my time travelling criminal record,” Lucy quipped. She let him hail them a taxi once they got off campus grounds and simply asked the driver to take them to the nearest motel. They pointedly ignored the look he gave them and Rip paid once they arrived.

“Two rooms or one room and two beds?” Rip asked, once they were near the entrance.

“One room, two beds. Usually works when it’s me and Wyatt.” They walked the short distance to the front door and he held it open for her. “Thank you, kind sir.” They walked up to the front desk, where Lucy cleared her throat loudly to get the clerk’s attention. “Hello, my cousin and I would like a room for-how long are we staying?” Lucy whispered to Rip.

“A week for now.”

“One week,” Lucy said. Rip paid the down payment in cash and was handed the key. They walked outside and went looking for their room. They found their room on the third floor where Rip jammed the key into the lock and somehow managed to get the door open.

“Home sweet home,” Lucy muttered. She tried not to think about how odd they must have seemed to the clerk. Instead she turned to Rip as he closed the door. “We need a new plan.”

“Yes”, he said, choosing to sit on the chair.

Lucy took the bed. “Okay, documentary, didn’t work. They were both social activists, we could plan a rally!”

“That would take more than a week.”

“Well I’m open to ideas.”

So was Rip. “Lure them somehow to an empty room so they meet?”

“Lock ‘em in the supply closet and throw away the key,” Lucy only half-joked. Rip chuckled politely. “I don’t know what to do,” Lucy admitted quietly. “If we can’t-I don’t think I can handle losing my sister more than once.”

“Yes, it leaves you broken,” Rip said quietly to himself.

“I’m sorry. About your family,” Lucy said just as quietly. He nodded, there wasn’t much to say, he had tried so many times and failed. Before Lucy could say anything a portal opened, making both of them jump to their feet.

“Do you know how long it took me to find you two?” Jiya griped as she stepped out.

“Something wrong?” Rip asked, worried.

“Gideon said something about you trying to save Amy?” Jiya asked confusedly.

“Wait, what?!? What were her exact words?” Lucy demanded.

Instead of answering Lucy’s question, Jiya looked at her strangely. “Something about in your timeline you didn’t have a sister originally? Or you did and then Rittenhouse did something? It’s all a bit time travel messed up.”

“Lucy, we did it!”

“But I don’t underst-”

“Time travel,” Jiya cut Lucy off. “I guess whatever you were trying to do already changed the future. Lucy, your sister is alive, exists, whatever you were trying to do, you did it.”

Rip opened a portal. “See if she’s at home.”

Lucy looked between the two of them and hugged Rip, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping through the portal. Before he closed it he said, “Call you in a few minutes.” He gathered up their belongings and then he quickly returned to the  _ Waverider _ with Jiya.

“Congratulations on the successful mission, Captain Hunter,” Gideon greeted him as soon as he stepped foot on the ship.

“Thank you.” He hoped she wasn’t being premature. He pulled out a mobile and called Lucy.

“Rip?” Lucy answered.

“Yes, is Amy there?”

“Yeah, yes. She’s-she’s here.” Rip could hear her voice break with happiness. “I should talk to her, right?”

“Yes. We need to move on this as soon as possible.”

“Okay. Just...give us a few hours? I need to talk to her and we’ll need to pack.”

“You have one. The longer we take, the more likely the timeline will change again.”

“But-fine. I’ll see you in an hour.” Lucy hung up the phone. He pocketed his mobile.

“So, sister didn’t exist, now exists?” Jiya asked. 

For now. “Yes. Sister who existed, then didn’t exist, exists once more.”

“Trippy.”

“The joy of time travel.”

“Never gets old. Are the ship and Gideon good to travel? Or are you using the portals?”

“Portals.”

Jiya nodded. “Want me to look after Gideon while you’re gone?”

“Yes. Lucy and Amy will be gone much longer, though.”

“How long?”

“Weeks, maybe a month.”

Jiya frowned at the thought of her friend being gone that long. “Does Agent Christopher know?”

“I’ll make sure she understands the situation.” After Lucy and Amy had travelled back.

“Good luck with that.”

“Thank you.”

Jiya smiled at him and gave him a parting hug. “I only came on to get you guys back. Rufus needs some help with the Lifeboat so I better get back.”

“All right,” Rip said. Jiya smiled at him and opened a portal for herself back to the bunker. After she left, he spoke.  “Amy still exists?”

“Yes, Captain Hunter,” Gideon answered. “I apologize, my historical records had not updated properly last Lucy asked.”

“You know you may call me Rip if you wish. I’m just relieved it worked. What’s the probability of it being undone, the longer Amy is in this era?”

“Seventy three percent that Rittenhouse will be able to take out the Mothership and remove Amy from the timeline. Of course, perhaps Ms. Preston might actually have some maternal emotion for her daughter and stop them from doing so.” It was clear from Gideon’s sour tone that she didn’t care for the cult leader at all. 

“And if she’s moved to the far past within forty-five minutes?”

“The probability that she is erased remains,” Gideon said softly, almost apologetically. “But yes, it does drop the quicker you move her to the past.”

“What’s the probability?” Rip asked quietly. So much for his hope to immediately send them back.

“There is still a twenty seven percent chance she could be erased. If she is technically from the future, events could still affect her even with her being in the past.”

“What if they were sent to an alternate universe?”

“And how would you get them there?”

“You and I would have to take them and leave them there.”

“I’m not entirely sure that would be wise,” Gideon said quietly. 

Nor was he but if Lucy would prefer a better chance for her sister’s continued existence, it was the only other option. “Nor I. But what would be the probability of Amy surviving?”

“If my calculations are accurate...ninety two percent.”

“And you surviving a trip, with me repairing you as needed, what’s the probability?”

“Repairing as needed...eighty three percent.”

“Is it something you’d be willing to risk?” he asked quietly, the odds worse than he wished.

“If you are.”

“That really isn’t fair, Gideon.”

“Why not?” Gideon asked, confused. “I trust your judgement, Captain. I trust you.”

“I want you to make the decision for yourself if you are willing to risk your own existence, not because of what I might think, but your own choice, freely made.”

“I don’t want to go,” Gideon finally said, barely above a whisper. “I am sorry, Captain.”

“I don’t want to risk you either, Gideon, but it seemed selfish to me if I wouldn’t make the offer. Right, neither of us will bring this up as a possibility, original plan it is.”

“As you wish, Captain.”

“Thank you for choosing to not go along with my idea,” he said quietly.

“Thank you for giving me the freedom to choose, Rip.”

“I did promise we’d be partners. I’m trying to keep it.”

“Thank you,” Gideon repeated. 

“You’re welcome.”

“I had Rufus and Connor work on some of the repairs while you were away. I believe Lucy will be expecting you soon, Captain.”

“How long has it been since I called her?”

“Forty minutes. Do you really lose track of time this easily?”

“No, wanted to make sure I was right.”

“Of course you did,” Gideon said lightly, in that tone of voice that meant she clearly didn’t believe him and was only humouring him. 

Irritated by her lack of belief in him, he asked, “Any changes yet to the timeline?”

“No. Amy Preston continues to exist.”

“Good.”

“How long do you expect to be gone for?” Gideon asked, a hint of worry in her voice. 

“Less than an hour, take them to the site I prepared, help them settle in, return.”

“Okay. I know you don't want to hear it, but stay safe?” Gideon pleaded with him. 

“Promise.”

“Thank you. You should pick up Lucy now.”

He pulled out his mobile and used the speed dial for her number, when she picked up, he asked, “Ready?”

“About as ready as we will be. Amy's still freaking out a bit, honestly,” Lucy answered. 

“I’ll be there in a moment,” he said, as he opened a portal.

Rip stepped through into Lucy’s house and found the two women. 

“Amy?” Lucy asked hesitantly, noticing the panicked look on her sister’s face. “This is my friend Rip. The one I told you about? Listen to me.” She gripped her sister’s arms and made Amy look at her. “I know everything is crazy right now, and I know you're mad at me, but please. I need you to listen to me. Trust me.”

“This isn’t technology you’ve seen, is it?” Rip asked. “What do you have to lose by giving us just some of your time? It may well save your life.”

Amy looked at her sister like she was insane. “Amy please,” Lucy begged. “I am just trying to keep you safe. As your big sister, let me keep you safe. I will explain everything in detail, but we have to go with Rip now.”

“Lucy, he just opened a doorway from like-another universe or something! Like out of the movies!” Amy yelled. 

“Not quite. This universe.” He knew he should have just gone with Lucy and chucked them through the portal. “I’m sorry, but the sooner we leave, the better it is for you, Miss Preston. If this works, you will have the rest of your life to enjoy. If this doesn’t, you will blink out of existence.  I have seen how heartbroken Lucy was, to lose you. Please allow us to help you.”

Amy turned to Lucy. “You really lost me?” she asked softly. 

“Yes. And please, Amy. I don’t want to do it again. Please come with us,” Lucy begged her sister. 

Amy looked uncertain for a second than gave her sister a hug, smoothing over her hair and shushing her tears. “Okay, Okay. I’ll go.”

Lucy sighed in relief and took her sister’s hand when she was released. “We’re ready, Rip.”

Rip opened the portal he had been preparing for weeks to use. Lucy nodded to Amy and they stepped through together, hand in hand. Rip followed them, to ensure they settled in.

“So we’re just expected to live here? Indefinitely?” Amy asked, wide-eyed. 

“Not indefinitely, there will be an end that has yet to be determined,” Rip said.

“Lucy said time travel. Why can’t you just pick us up five minutes after you drop us off? Where-when are we anyways?” Amy asked, nearly half hysterical. 

“Because we’re trying to keep you in the timeline. You’re in the far, far past.”

Amy hugged and wandered over to the couch, slumping down and crossing her arms. 

“I’ll deal with her,” Lucy told Rip quietly. “Thank you, for everything so far. Come back soon if you can?”

“As soon as I am able.”  Good luck, he thought. “I’ll call in about now every day.” He opened a portal and stepped back onto the  _ Waverider _ .

Lucy watched as the portal closed and turned to Amy. “I’m guessing you want that talk now?” Amy’s face made it clear she expected it. 

“Right, well if Rip stocked this place, there should be some alcohol in here somewhere. Let’s hope it’s vodka. We need some.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rip took a deep breath as he entered the sanctuary of his ship once more. His work was only half complete. 

“Gideon, where is Agent Christopher currently?”

“In the bunker. Supervising repairs and monitoring for Rittenhouse activities,” Gideon answered immediately. 

“All right, I’ll be back soon.” 

Maybe he should have a drink first. He sighed and shook his head. No doubt if he even attempted to enter his parlour, Gideon would lock him out completely. He opened a portal to the bunker and stepped through. He saw Rufus and Jiya working on the Lifeboat, but no Agent Christopher. He wandered on, quietly. Finally, he found her in the back room she had made into her makeshift office whenever she was here. He knocked on the door to alert her to his presence.

“Rip? Come in,” Denise waved him inside. 

He walked in, closing the door behind him. “Lucy won’t be available for a while.”

“Meaning?”

“I talked with her about Amy and she decided she wanted to try to get her back. It succeeded but I’m not sure for how long. Permanently, I hope. I know you think Amy has been here but she wasn’t.”

“And where did they go?”

“The far, far past.”

“Rittenhouse won't find them there?” Denise asked worriedly. 

“I hope not.”

Denise nodded. “And they're safe?”

“So far. I’ll check on them every night.”

“I would like to see them too.”

“All right, but it will be through a portal.”

“That's fine. I just need to see for myself they're fine. I'm responsible for them at the end of the day.”

He nodded. “When would you like to see them?”

“Let me go with you the first time. Then I'll go every three days or so with you.” Denise paused for a minute. “And if you're on a mission, I would like the means to see them on my own if necessary.”

“For now, we’ll be staying on the  _ Waverider _ and talking through the portal,” he said, implicitly agreeing to Denise being present every few days during their talks. “I’ll see what I can arrange for you to talk to them if I’m absent.”

Denise nodded. “That's acceptable. Thank you. But don't think I missed how you waited until after they were gone to tell me about it.”

“No point in telling you before.” The Denise Christopher he would have told no longer existed.

“I suppose.”

“That’s all we need to cover?” Rip asked.

“Yes. Let me know when you're going to see them. That's all for now,” Denise dismissed him. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, half sincere and half insolent. He opened a portal behind him to his parlour and stepped through.

“How did it go, Captain?” Gideon immediately greeted him. 

“As expected,” he said as he poured a drink. “Agent Christopher wants to speak to them. She particularly wants to be able to communicate with them if I’m away on a mission. Are you able to make a device solely capable of that? I don’t want any more travel there than necessary.”

“If you will leave your Time Courier in the replicator I will be able to replicate and reprogram it to do so.”

He brought his drink with him and headed to the replicator room. He placed the drink on an empty surface and removed his Time Courier more slowly than necessary. Surely it was silly to feel vulnerable without it. Once it was off his wrist he put it into the container, ready to be replicated. 

“Thank you, Captain Hunter. It will be about an hour before it is finished.”

He sipped his drink then returned to his parlour.  “Entertain me?” he requested.

“What would you have me do?”

“I’ve missed your singing,” he said wistfully.

“Anything in particular you would like to hear?” Gideon asked softly. 

“Just… make it something you really want to sing to me.”

Softly, Gideon began to sing. An old, half made up tune that she had made up to put baby Jonas to sleep when both Rip and Miranda had been too tired. And then there were times she sang it to Rip himself when he couldn’t sleep, away from his family. 

“Perfect,” he whispered, the pain and indescribable joy intertwined.

Gideon continued singing softly so only he could hear her. She gradually segued to happier songs and when it was almost check in time with Lucy the next day, he was in a good mood (and had retrieved his Time Courier and the modified one for Agent Christopher). He opened a portal to Denise’s makeshift office.

“Ready?” he asked. 

Denise looked up from her desk and immediately stood up. “Yes.” They went to the  _ Waverider  _ and he offered her a drink. “Gideon’s stopped nagging you then?” Denise asked with a small smile. 

“For now.” He wasn’t sure how long it would last.

“Well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts. But Gideon, please do continue denying Connor alcohol.”

“As you wish, Agent Christopher.”

“Thank you, Gideon.” Denise turned back to Rip and the two clinked their glasses. “How long will it have been for them when we go back?”

“About twenty-four hours and you and I will sit here and talk through the portal’s doorway while they remain there for now.”

“We can't actually go see them?” Denise asked sadly. 

“It’s best not to disturb the far past.”

“They're already there though.”

“Yes and we’ll be bringing back as much as we can of everything they use.” Denise still didn't look too happy with the prospect of not seeing her girls. “You can see them through the portal’s doorway,” Rip pointed out.

“It's not the same, but fine. Open the portal. I would like to see them now.”

Rip did so. When it formed, he called, “Lucy?”

“We're here!” Lucy came into view along with Amy. 

“So is Agent Christopher.”

“How are you two doing?” Denise asked them. 

Lucy put on a brave face. “Fine, fine, how’s everyone there?”

“They’re fine. The others aren’t too happy that you’re gone, they’re worried. But I promised them regular updates,” Denise told her. 

“Send them my well wishes.” She had been about to say love but that was too loaded.

“I will.” Denise turned to Rip. “How will you know it’s safe to bring them back?”

“Talk to you tomorrow,” Rip said and collapsed the portal.  He turned to Agent Christopher. “When Rittenhouse has been at work a time or two and Amy still exists, it will be time to bring them back.  If Amy disappears, Lucy will be immediately brought home.”

“You know there’s a chance Rittenhouse will never stop targeting Amy.”

“Yes. If she still exists after a couple of their attempts to erase her again, Gideon and I suspect she will remain in existence. The bunker has room for one more?”

“We’ll make room with the renovations. We’re already extending it so the  _ Waverider _ can fit as well, what’s one more room?”

“Indeed.”

“I hope you’re right about this. That it works.”

“So do I,” he said softly.

Denise reached out and squeezed his arm. “Thank you for telling me.” She sighed and gave him a tired smile. “Now, I think I’m going to go home and see my children and kiss my wife. It’s been a long day.”

“An excellent idea.” He pulled out the modified Time Courier. “No one but you should be able to communicate with Lucy, if I’m away.”

Denise took the device from him. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Denise nodded at him and told him she was going to give the others an update before leaving him be. He finished his drink then asked, “What’s the easiest job on your repair list, Gideon”

“Simplest would be rerouting the emergency power to my data core. I would rather not go off again.”

“Yes, that’s an important job.” He stood up and made his way over to her data core.

“Do you require instructions?” Gideon asked teasingly as he opened the panel to her systems. They both knew he didn't, he had looked over her enough times over the years to know her inside and out. 

“I hate to think how you would issue them,” Rip drawled, probably the most simplistic version ever.

“Nicely, I'm sure,” Gideon replied defensively. “There is no need to to go through the data log!” she said hurriedly, “I assure you, everything is perfectly up to date.”

“A second set of eyes couldn’t hurt,” he replied, as he wondered what she was trying to hide from him.

“Or you could trust me to do my job properly.”

She really was hiding something, he knew when she was manipulating him, as she knew when he was manipulating her. “What are you hiding, Gideon? And don’t say nothing, you’re clearly upset.”

There was a long pause. Rip thought he might have had to repeat himself until she finally spoke. 

“There are some old logs. From when you were gone. When I thought you were-I haven't had a chance to delete them yet.”

“I want to see them,” he said softly.

“I’m worried it will only upset you.”

He grew more concerned but tried to hide it. “Gideon, please.”

“Access granted,” Gideon said after a moment. “Please don't feel guilty.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Thank you.” Why would he feel guilty? He immediately pulled them up. He listened to the recordings quietly, silent when they finally finished. 

“Captain?” Gideon called softly. “Please say something.”

He rocked back on his heels. “Well.”

“I missed you a lot,” Gideon repeated the words she had said so many times over the months after their reunion. 

“Yes, that was quite evident,” he said quietly. “We’ll make this off limits for teasing each other, if you wish?”

“I would appreciate that. You've always been the only one that has cared about my feelings.”

“As fun as it is to point out, if you agree to never try again to give me the silent treatment, I won’t bring up why you’ll never succeed.”

“You know I can't promise that! After all, you already know it won't last long. Or so you say.”

“You can try.”

After a while Gideon finally answered. “Fine. I'll try. For you.”

“Thank you.”

“Any other requests I should be aware of?”

“If I think of any more, I’ll let you know. Do you have any for me?”

“None that are urgent.”

Which was not the question. “If you have any, I would like to hear them, Gideon.”

“No. You already know them all.”

“All right.”

“You should get some sleep now. My data core is properly powered.”

“Maybe, but I’m still wide awake. What’s the next easiest job on your neverending list?” Besides, he wanted to spend time with her.

“Of course, Captain. The gravimeter could use recalibrating.”

“All right.” He made his way over to the gravimeter.

“While you’re there, you can take care of the rebalancer as well.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And the ionosphere,” Gideon continued as there were no complaints. 

“I said easiest, not hardest.”

“It’s not that difficult!” Gideon argued. “Besides, you’re in the vicinity as it is. And maybe fixing it all will tire you out. So you can get a proper night’s rest.”

“Maybe it will.”

“And perhaps I could visit you tonight as well?” Gideon asked timidly. 

“Perhaps I should go straight to bed,” he said, smiling, “and you can join me as soon as you can.”

“I wouldn’t object to that,” Gideon replied happily. 

“Maintenance can wait,” Rip said and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then changed for bed when he reached his quarters and slid under the covers.

“Someone is certainly in a hurry,” Gideon said softly as Rip closed his eyes. 

Rip hoped he would see her soon and be able to spend more time together. Soon he felt himself drifting off and found himself in the parlour, with Gideon sitting in the chair next to him. 

“Hello Captain Hunter,” she greeted him with a smile. 

“Rip,” he said, correcting her as he took her hand. “Even more beautiful than I remember, Gideon.”

“Rip,” Gideon repeated softly.

“Perfect.”

Gideon squeezed his hand. “I’m very happy to see you like this.”

“Let’s not waste time. Dance with me?”

“Of course.” Gideon let him pull her up from her seat. She hesitated for a moment. “You know I’ve never really done this before,” she admitted softly.

“Then I’d better hold you close. Slow music would be nice.” He wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s your dream, make it happen,” Gideon whispered, letting him place her hands on him properly. He concentrated and soon, music surrounded them and they began to sway to it.

“Good choice,” Gideon whispered as she leaned against him.

“Thank you,” he murmured as he kissed her.

Gideon returned it easily. “I didn’t think I would ever get to do this again.”

“I want to do this as much as we possibly can, if that’s agreeable to you.”

“It most certainly is. I can’t promise you always, but I will try my best.”

“That’s acceptable.”

Gideon kissed him again. “I don’t think you will be staying for too much longer.”

“This is not fair, I should get hours with you.”

“I know,” Gideon said softly, cupping his cheek. “As I’ve said, dreams always feel shorter than the real world. Besides, I would rather have a few stolen moments with you like this than nothing at all.”

“I wish I could stay with you.”

“I am always with you, Captain. Even if it’s not always like this.”

“Yes, but this is the most preferable way.”

“Would not being able to see me like this change your feelings for me in any way?” Gideon asked nervously. 

“No, of course not,” Rip said. “I like it when we can touch but if we can’t, then I’ll accept that, to still have you in my life.”

“Good. I wasn’t entirely sure.” Gideon smiled up at him. 

“My feelings,” complicated as they were, “for you haven’t changed.”

“Nor have mine for you.”

“Excellent. Do you wish to try this more often?”

“Yes. I do.”

He kissed her.

“Rip, I…”

“Me too.”

Gideon kissed him this time. Rip returned it.

“Time to go,” Gideon whispered. He kissed her again quickly. “I’ll be there when you wake up. Just not like this. And I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Gideon said hopefully. 

“Indeed you will. Remind me to have an early night, if necessary.”

“I can most definitely do that,” Gideon promised. She gave him one last kiss before his dreams dissolved. 

* * *

 

“Captain? There is an alert for Rittenhouse.”

“Bloody hell. Well, we knew it was coming.” He got up quickly.

“Given that this is the fourth mission since Lucy and Amy have gone back to the past, if there are no changes to the timeline after your return I would say it is most likely safe for them to return.”

“Lucy will be thrilled, I think the novelty may have worn off a little,” Rip said, understating the situation.

“The last time you spoke to her, Amy was ranting in the background about how she hated time travel and prehistoric times,” Gideon stated bluntly. 

“As I said, a little.” He opened a portal to the bunker. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Stay safe!”

“Just for you, I will.” He stepped through the portal.

“Gideon got my message, I take it?” Denise said in lieu of greeting.

“Yes.”

“Give us a minute and we’ll have a time and place,” Jiya said. “Our computers are finally working properly, and no we don’t need your help, Gideon!” Rip imagined her annoyed huff. “Got it!” Jiya yelled in victory. “Hollywood, June 1973.”

“I knew that,” Gideon said in his ear.

Rip tried to bite back his smile as Denise started talking. “Rip, we should get a portal open to Lucy to find out why-”

“No need. I know why they’re there,” Rufus interrupted her.

“ _ Star Wars. _ ” Rip’s voice was quiet.

Rufus and Jiya both turned to look at him. “What he said,” Rufus said.

“Why would Rittenhouse care about your nerdy film?” Wyatt asked. “No offense,” he added, “I kinda like the movies anyway.”

“They inspired generations of people,” Rufus said passionately.

“Okay, Rittenhouse is going after George Lucas then?” Flynn spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. “What? I’m not allowed to watch movies?”

“Bring both ships?” Rip asked, resisting the urge to answer.

“Yes. Connor, will you be staying behind?” Denise asked.

“Yes, I think I would prefer to. The last mission took a bit out of me,” he answered.

“Gideon was hoping you would accompany us,” Rip said.

“Oh was she?” Connor asked, his eyes lighting up.

“I did not say that!” Gideon protested in his ear. 

“Yes,” Rip said.

“Why are you encouraging this?” Gideon hissed in his ear.

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Really do love  _ Star Wars _ as it is,” Connor said.

“Regrettably, I believe Connor would be interfering with his own timeline,” Gideon announced aloud, “it’s why I didn’t suggest it before.” In Rip’s ear she continued to rant, “I didn’t say anything at all, this was all you!”

“Surely, there’s a way to work around that,” Rip said, ignoring her outburst.

“You’re the expert time traveller,” Denise reminded him. “You tell me. Is Connor going back there going to jeopardize the timeline?”

This was the grey area where his experience and this universe didn’t quite line up. “Gideon?”

“Given that interaction with his past self would be unlikely, it would be no more dangerous to the timeline than usual,” the AI answered.

“You weren’t in North America at the time?” Rip asked Connor.

“No, didn’t move until the nineties,” Connor reassured him.

“It will be fine. Anyone else want to travel with us?” Rip offered.

“Me!” Jiya raised her hand excitedly.

Rip opened a portal back to the  _ Waverider _ . “We have passengers, Gideon.” 

Jiya gave Rufus a kiss and walked through the portal behind Connor.

“We’ll meet you in 1973, I guess. Save us some clothes from the fabricator,” Rufus said before he, Flynn, and Wyatt headed for the Lifeboat.

“Will do,” Rip said as he stepped through and the portal closed behind him.

Jiya and Connor had settled themselves into their seats and awaited Rip to take his. Rip claimed his chair and they headed to 1973. They landed with minimal problems, though Connor insisted he felt slightly nauseous still while Jiya rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re fine,” Rip said reassuringly as he stood up.

“You would think after all the missions, I would be used to this,” Connor said, breathing deeply.

“You are used to it. You just like to act like a big baby,” Jiya said. “Fabricator. We’ll need to grab clothes for the others too.”

As Rip picked out his clothes he mused what a shame it was that the fashions were as bad as in his own universe.

“Ready,” Jiya announced just as Rip finished changing. “And Gideon got me a change of clothes for the others.”

“Want me to help carry some of them?” Rip offered.

“Please.” Jiya handed him a set of clothes. The two set off to the cargo bay where Connor was just letting in the others.

“Well, good to see you all made it safely,” Flynn said. “Probably better than our trip.”

“My piloting skills are fine. And you had the chance to go on the  _ Waverider _ if you wanted to,” Rufus argued with him.

Rip handed the clothes to Flynn. He took them without a word, the other two following after him to get changed. Ten minutes later everyone was ready to go.

Rip lagged behind. “Doesn’t Connor remind you of Lando from the  _ Star Wars  _ movies, Gideon?”

“There are certainly similarities. Do you think it would be entirely wise for him to meet Mr. Lucas?”

“Perhaps he’s the inspiration, in which case, they need to meet.”

“Indeed.” Gideon paused for a moment before continuing. “Captain, I don’t mean to alarm you but you will have to be on high alert this mission. The timing isn’t too far off from when you and Lucy went back to bring Amy back to existence. It will be easier for Rittenhouse to create ripples that threaten her existence.”

“One of the reasons I want you with me here, let me know if you detect anything that endangers Amy.”

“Of course, Captain Hunter.”

“You do know that if you wish to call me Rip, I have no objections?”

“I know. But you are always going to be my Captain. That means something to me,” Gideon said quietly.

“All right, so long as it’s your choice.”

“It is. Do you mind it?” Gideon asked. 

“I rather like it.” He just didn’t feel much of a captain these days, but it did please him when she used it.

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. I always thought it fit you rather well.”

“Thank you.” Rip smiled and walked with more purpose, hurrying up to catch up with the others. 

* * *

 

“George Lucas should be finishing with his meeting soon,” Rufus whispered to Connor, the two of them subtly glancing over to the doors every so often.

“Can you believe we’re going to meet the great George Lucas?” Connor whispered excitedly.

“I know. Jiya is really missing out. But no, she just insists  _ Star Trek _ is better. Like it could even hope to compare to  _ Star Wars _ !”

“It is Jiya’s one shortcoming.”

“Yeah, but she is amazing in every way,” Rufus said, completely smitten.

“Yes,” Connor said and at Rufus’ glare he added, “yes, in every way I know about, she is, I’ll take your word for the rest.”

“Glad you agree.” The two went back to watching the door. “This is the the fourth studio to turn him down. If Rittenhouse gets to George first, they’re going to convince him to quit. We need to make sure he doesn’t,” Rufus reminded Connor of the plan.

“Quite.”

They waited for nearly another thirty minutes until the door finally opened. “That’s him! George Lucas,” Rufus whispered in awe.

Connor fought very hard not to show how starstruck he was. “Right, let’s follow him as he leaves.”

“Good plan.” They kept a few yards distance from the director, always keeping him in sight but not being seen themselves. So far, he was alone. Two blocks later, he whirled around to face them.

“Who the hell are you and why are you following me?” George Lucas demanded.

Oops, busted. Rufus and Connor glanced at each other then back to  _ the _ George Lucas.

“Well?” he demanded again. “Where are your badges?” He eyed them suspiciously. 

“We’re private detectives,” Connor said imperiously, using his English accent to his full advantage. Rufus nodded along vigorously, not wanting to mess up his accent.

“And why are you following me?”

“You are in danger, I’m sorry to have to inform you. Just go about your business and we’ll deal with it.”

“Go about-you’re following me!” George screamed. He craned his neck, trying to find a security guard or two to help him.

“Yes, in order to help you,” Connor said persuasively.

“How is this helping me?”

“There are people conspiring against you, we’re here to help you succeed.”

“Conspiring how?”

“Despite your success with  _ American Graffiti _ , haven’t you noticed how hard it is to get any studio interested in the next film you want to do?” Connor asked.

George narrowed his eyes at the pair, wondering how they had heard of his film idea. “Well it seems the conspirators have won. I’m done. I’ve had enough of being said no to. I guess I was just meant to be a one shot wonder.”

“Oh no, Mr. Lucas, you most definitely are not a one shot wonder,” Connor said forcefully.

“It’s true, you’re not,” Rufus finally spoke up, not caring if his American accent didn’t match Connor’s British one. “You’re going to do amazing things, inspire generations to come.”

Connor shot him a discouraging look, they didn’t want to be mistaken for something they weren’t and hauled off to jail or worse. George continued to give them disbelieving looks. He shook his head. “No, I’m done. I was going to meet with the head of 20th Century Fox this afternoon but there doesn’t seem to be any point to it. I’ve already heard no one’s interested in my idea.”

“You can’t give up now!” Rufus protested. “I promise you, it will be made!” George shook his head and continued to walk away from them. “Do something!” Rufus hissed at Connor.

“What do you expect me to do?” Connor panicked. “You’re the  _ Star Wars _ fan, figure out what to say to stop that man!”

“You’re Connor Mason, for god’s sake! So smooth, you’ve parted many people from their money and made yourself, and them, richer!”

“Well, yes, but-this is different! Look, we both know I’m no good at this sort of thing. In the past,” he hissed lowly.

“You’re a talker! Talk!” He shoved Connor after George Lucas.

Connor glared at him. Betrayed, by his own protege! “Uh, sir, sir! If you could please just listen to us, for just one minute!”

George had no choice, as a car appeared in front of him and cut him off. He turned and faced them. “What?” he yelled.

“Duck!” Rufus screamed, as he saw the barrel of a gun through the rolled down window.

* * *

 

Jiya hurried after Rip, trying to avoid the crowds that kept trying to separate them. “Hey, wait!” she yelled at him.

Rip looked back, frowning when he saw how far behind Jiya had fallen.  “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Jiya grabbed on to Rip’s hand so she didn’t lose him again. “So, we’re going to go talk to Mr. Ladd while Rufus and Connor find George Lucas.”

“Yes.”

“Rufus says that Ladd gave Lucas the money to make the film because he believed in Lucas, not in the film. Apparently he was a big fan of  _ American Graffiti _ .” 

“I never got to see that, one day I shall have to get Gideon to screen it for me.”

“You should, it’s a good one. My dad and I always liked  _ Indiana Jones _ best.”

“Mmmm, yes, but  _ Star Wars _ was special.”

“Always preferred  _ Star Trek _ myself.”

“I’ve heard. Perhaps we should watch your first one and mine back to back, see what differences there are.”

“It’ll be another good movie night,” Jiya agreed.

“In my universe, I think he drew a little inspiration from me, in a way, and the Legends.”

Jiya stopped suddenly. “Wait, you met George Lucas in your universe?”

“In a manner of speaking, although he wouldn’t know me. Me, I was just a fictional character in a student film.”

“You were undercover for your mission,” Jiya said, seemingly understanding the circumstances.

“No. I touched the bloody time drive. Somehow, I became a film student, American if you can believe it, and George was the prop master on my film. I’d lost all conscious memories of myself but somehow, bits floated in.”

“How did you get your memories back?” Jiya asked after a few minutes of processing his story.

“I didn’t. Not at first, anyway. Technology’s a marvel, I was able to record them and put them in a safety deposit box for safe keeping. Didn’t quite work out, but I did eventually recover them properly.”

“You knew George Lucas and you didn’t tell Rufus?” Jiya shook her head at him. “He is going to be mad at you!”

“Not this one. This one has never met any version of me.”

“You think that would matter to Rufus? Which reminds me, we need to invite him to  _ Star Wars _ movie night or else he’ll sulk for a week.”

“Yes, of course he’s invited.”

“For the best-oh, 20th Century Fox! There!” Jiya pointed to the studio they were looking for. “Hopefully we’ll be able to convince Ladd to sign Lucas on.”

“And make sure Rittenhouse didn’t get to him and convince him otherwise.”

Jiya nodded and they walked into the studio where she was able to get a look at the list of appointments for Mr. Ladd and squeeze themselves in to see him.

“You’re good at this,” Rip said approvingly.

“Getting in and out of tight spaces is a specialty of mine.”

“Perhaps I should take some refresher lessons from you.”

“I watched you pick a lock our last mission, I think you’re fine.”

“Gideon would be reassured.”

“How much of what you do is to keep Gideon happy?” Jiya asked half teasingly, half seriously.

He stopped short as he thought that over. “A fair amount, I suppose. Not everything, but when I can, I like to. Why?”

“Just asking,” Jiya said with a shrug. She patted the chair next to her for him to sit in. 

“What about you and Rufus?” Rip asked as he dropped onto the chair beside her.

“A little I guess,” Jiya admitted, remembering how she had kept her visions a secret to keep Rufus happy. And how he eventually agreed to hear them to make her happy. 

“Did it work?”

“I think we’ve learned to compromise. And we’re not afraid to call each other out.”

“Ah. We’re experts at calling each other out.”

Jiya smiled at him. “Makes things easier, doesn’t it? No need to keep things to yourselves.”

“Oh, I’m still an expert at that, I’m afraid.”

“Lead to a lot of arguments?”

“Yes.”

“Who usually wins?”

“Who do you think?”

“Gideon.”

“Then you’d be…correct.”

“Thought so,” Jiya said with a grin.

“Gideon would be pleased.”

“I think it’s safe to say we’re officially friends,” Jiya said happily. “Even though she’s now insisting that she’s always liked me. Stubborn, that one.”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

“Now that’s just begging for a story.” Before Jiya could continue, she glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed the door crack open. “Which you owe me later,” she muttered as Alan Ladd Jr. walked into the office. He nodded and turned to their mark.

“Mr. Ladd-”

“Who are you and why are you here? I know for a fact you are not my usual two o’clock,” Alan said.

“No, we aren’t, Mr. Ladd, we just need a moment of your time,” Rip said with his most posh accent.

“I’m a very busy man. Make it quick.”

“We have reason to believe someone is trying to scare you off investing in a young filmmaker,” Rip said, watching him closely.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alan said, clearing his throat repeatedly.

“Are you going to invest in George Lucas?” Jiya demanded bluntly.

“Did he send you? I made it very clear to Mr. Lucas that we would discuss business in person at our meeting. Not through messengers!”

“No, no, we believe in him as well and would like to contribute to his next film,” Rip said.

“It's a little late for fans. Look, I get it, I do. Loved  _ American Graffiti _ myself. But the people higher than me say no.”

“You have to persuade them otherwise. Invest in Mr. Lucas with us. You have clout and power in this town, Mr. Ladd, use it.”

“They’ll never listen to me. Besides, the man has only had a good movie so far,” Ladd continued, doubt filling his voice. 

“Which was a stunning success,” Rip said. “We’ll put up $75,000 and you match it, I guarantee you will never regret it.”

Alan’s eyes bugged out. “Seventy five,” he spluttered, “why would you give that much?”

“I believe in him.”

“So do I,” Alan said quietly. 

“Do we have a deal, Mr. Ladd?” Rip asked.

Alan looked at the two of them. “You really believe in him, don’t you?” The two nodded and the man sighed. “Well if you two can put your money on the line, so can I. You can tell Mr. Lucas that we have a deal.”

Rip started to panic, Alan Ladd was supposed to tell him but he nodded, not revealing his thoughts. “Thank you, sir.”

“Away with you. We’re done here.” Alan waved them off. 

They hurried out and when they were out of earshot, Jiya started to panic. “Where are we going to get that kind of money?!?”

“Gideon can fabricate it,” Rip dismissed easily. “I’m far more worried about the repercussions to the timeline our little meeting will have had.”

“What do you think they’ll be?”

“Hopefully nothing too big. But Ladd and Lucas were supposed to have the original meeting and deal. Hopefully, history doesn’t misconstrue the terms of that deal.”

“Think we can nudge it back that way?”

“Best not to, lest we make things even worse.” From what they had told them of their galivants before he had arrived, they had changed history before. He would have to get Gideon to check how much history strayed off course. 

“Looking forward to meeting George Lucas… again?” Jiya asked cheekily.

“Not the same man I knew in my universe,” Rip corrected dryly. 

“But still, George Lucas!”

“I thought Rufus was the Star Wars fan, not you?”

“He is. But as I said before, I kinda dig  _ Indiana Jones _ .”

“Fair enough.”

“This is going to be strange for you, isn’t it, you know him but you don’t know him at all,” Jiya said.

“Not like he really knew me either,” Rip tried to avoid the indirect question. 

“How did you… Phil… become a film student?”

Rip frowned, trying to remember his time when he lived another life. “It just made sense. I-he had all these thoughts and ideas in his head-completely fantastical and unrealistic, when really it was just my memories. My real memories seeping through.”

“How’d you manage to get into film school?”

“Forgeries of school transcripts, after I was able to be tested, see what level of high school I could claim. Much easier back then. Qualified for some grants.”

“Did you think you had an entire life before then? I mean, didn’t you ever wonder how it was strange that you basically fell out of the sky?”

“I had memories of a life but whenever I wanted to find out more, they’d disappear like wisps. Didn’t help that George turned me on to weed, which fueled my creative process.”

“You did drugs? Like the hard stuff too?” 

“Just mary jane. I liked the buzz, it seemed to calm and excite me in all the right ways, if you can believe it.”

“Still do it now?”

“Never, whiskey it is.”

“That’s one way to take the edge off. Connor would agree with you. But he prefers wine.”

“I noticed.” Rip had been quite disappointed but beggars couldn’t be choosers and he’d been grateful Connor had shared.

“Do you remember any of your memories of when you were Phil?”

“All of it.”

“Any favourites?”

“Trying to write and listen to music while high really blew my mind… my fragmented mind.”

“How long were you stuck like that for?”

“Hard to say, the weed makes it all run together. Long enough for several drafts of my script and get most of it filmed.”

“Ooh, What was it about? Did you secretly write  _ Star Wars _ in your universe and then George took the credit?”

He laughed quietly. “Wouldn’t that be something? No, a mishmash of my life. Miss Lance, called Sandra, was the hero. All the Legends were in it in some capacity, sometimes I put two or three together for a character.”

“What did you cast Gideon as?”

“She was too important to me to be fictionalised, never could work her in.”

“Poor Gideon. I bet she pulled a diva move when she found out,” Jiya teased with a laugh. 

“We never discussed it, I’m not sure she knew.”

Jiya was about to say something else when a gunshot rang through the air. 

* * *

 

Most people run away at the sound of a gunshot. Rip and Jiya were not most people, they sprinted towards it.

“Rufus!” Jiya yelled when they saw her boyfriend holding George Lucas down. Rip pulled out his revolver, looking for the shooter. “Window,” Jiya said, her eyes darting from the window to Rufus. 

Rip nodded, moving slightly in front, covering them so they could get to safety. Jiya’s eyes remained on Rufus as they ran towards the trio. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Flynn and Wyatt in another window. Jiya tapped on Rip’s shoulder and pointed them out. Rip nodded, noting where not to shoot. Jiya nodded at Rip and jerked a thumb in Rufus’ direction to signify she would join him. Keeping them covered, Rip fell back after her, looking for better shelter. They both managed to join their team and George, huddling behind the car Connor had gestured. Rip looked for his best chance of a shot.

“Why does he have a gun?” George hissed, looking at his would be saviours or possible kidnappers.

“To save your life, Mr. Lucas,” Rip said crisply. George looked at him bug-eyed while Connor and Rufus tried to calm him down.

“This would be a great time for Flynn to Flynn it up right about now!” Rufus muttered.

“Get into that building behind you, I’ll keep you covered,” Rip ordered. Jiya nodded at him and they all scurried back toward the building, Rip following after them. “Find somewhere without windows,” he instructed.

“There’s um, there’s Studio Six,” George managed to stutter. “Small place, not a lot of windows.”

“Right, go. Go now!”

“What about you?” Jiya asked in worry, even as Rufus tugged on her hand.

“Go!”

Jiya tried to argue, but Rip looked over her shoulder and nodded to Rufus. Immediately, Rufus wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and took her kicking and screaming as they ran to the building. Rip went in search of his target. The shooter had been in the window of the opposite building so he started there. Crossing between the buildings was harrowing, when he expected a bullet any second. He made it to the alleyway when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. Expecting the worst, he went for the trigger of his gun.

“Calm down!” Flynn hissed at him. “Where did the others go?”

“Studio Six.”

“Good, they’re safe.” Flynn looked around for anything that looked remotely suspicious. “Wasn’t a sleeper agent, just a hired gun by Rittenhouse. He’s been taken care of, but we’re not entirely sure that was the last of it.”

“Where’s Wyatt?”

“Searching the building. I went out to check the perimeter.”

“Anything suspicious?”

“Nothing yet. Ran into you before I could take the North side, did you see anything on your way here?”

“No.”

Flynn nodded. “Come on, we’ll go around the building this way.”

Rip followed, keeping an eye out for trouble. Together they circled the building and split up to search around the surrounding areas too, both came up empty handed.

“All clear on my end,” Flynn said when they regrouped.

“I’ll go check the studio,” Rip said.

“I’m going to go find Wyatt. Let’s hope that was the last of it and Rittenhouse is done with this place so we can go home already.”

“Meet us at the studio.”

“Will do.” With a final nod, the two went their separate ways. Still watchful, he ran back and headed to Studio Six. The second he got inside he was accosted by Jiya.

“Oh thank god!” she sighed, wrapping her arms around him. “We were getting worried.”

He hugged her quickly, knowing he wouldn’t be released until he did. Jiya let go of him and fell back with Rufus. 

“We still need to find Wyatt and Flynn,” Rufus said. He leaned in and spared a look toward Connor and a somewhat hyperventilating George Lucas. “He's trying to get George to calm down. He keeps insisting he's cursed and won't make movies ever again.”

“Ran into Flynn, more accurately, he ran into me, outside, they’re meeting us here.” He glanced over at his, but never really his, and most certainly not in this universe, friend George Lucas. “That’s ridiculous.”

“You tell him that!” Rufus stepped aside. 

“You’re not cursed, Mr. Lucas, no matter how true that seems at the moment,” Rip said.

“No studio wants to produce my film and now gunmen are after me! I fail to see how I'm not cursed!” George yelled back. 

“You’re still alive and...well… someone believes in you.”

“Oh? And who would that be?”

“Alan Ladd, Jr.”

“The head of 20th Century Fox likes my movie?” George looked flabbergasted.

“Loves it. He wants to invest in you personally.”

“He wants to…” George’s eyes got bigger and Connor clapped a hand on his shoulder, telling the rest of the group that he would deal with it from there.

“We’ll have to--” Jiya started to quietly remind Rip.

“Yeah.”

“Just making sure you remembered,” Jiya muttered.

“Wyatt! Flynn!” Rufus called suddenly as the two men came dashing through the doors.

“Did you find any more trouble?” Rip asked.

“No, nothing around,” Wyatt said as they made their way over. He leaned into Rip so their guest wouldn’t hear him. “Don’t suppose Gideon can do a scan for the Mothership?”

Rip nodded. “Gideon,” he said under his breath, “any sign of other timeships in the area.”

“Scans indicate only the Lifeboat in this time period, Captain.”

Wyatt swore under his breath. “We missed them, again!”

“But this means the future is safe, right? George makes his movies and history is intact?” Jiya asked them.

“After the money is delivered to him, yes,” Rip said.

“Guess you’re making a quick trip back to the ship?” Wyatt asked. 

“Yes.”

“I’ll go with you,” Jiya offered.

“You can stay here with Rufus.”

“Fine, if you’re sure.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. See you soon.” He moved away from them so Mr. Lucas wouldn’t witness his exit.

“How much currency will be required, Captain?” Gideon asked in his ear. Softly, he gave her the amount. “It will be ready when you arrive.”

“Thank you, Gideon.”

He made his way briskly to the ship, and found his way to the fabricator. As informed, he found a pile of money waiting as well as a inconspicuous bag for him to carry it in. He packed it into the bag quickly before making his way off the ship and back to Alan Ladd’s office. Now all he had to do was get the head of the studio to give the money to George Lucas. 

Moments later, Mr. Ladd walked in. “You again,” he greeted.

“Yes. Our half of the money for Mr. Lucas.” He hefted the bag up.

“How’d you get it so quickly?” Ladd asked suspiciously.

“Would you like to count it?”

“No. Any person that’s crazy enough to hand over that amount of money on the day of would make sure they have the right amount.”

“Nice doing business with you, sir,” Rip said dryly.

“And you.”

Rip took his leave.

* * *

 

“Gideon? What changes have been made to the timeline?” Rip asked as he stepped back onto the  _ Waverider _ .

“George Lucas’ film was funded by Alan Ladd Jr. and a handsome mysterious donor,” Gideon replied in a teasing tone. “I might have added handsome on my own.”

He laughed. “You’re overstating, as usual. Did anything change for Lucy’s mother?”

“No, the timeline remains unchanged, Amy continues to exist.” Gideon paused for a moment. “And I am underselling if anything.”

He shook his head slightly, she had a blind spot when it came to him. “I think it’s time to bring Lucy and Amy back, don’t you?”

“Indeed, I can see no negative effects of merging Ms. Preston back in her regular timeline.”

“Inform Agent Christopher they’ll be returning shortly,” Rip said as he opened a portal to Lucy and Amy.

“Of course, Captain Hunter.”

“Thank you.” He looked through the doorway. “Lucy?” He stepped through.

“Rip?” Lucy stood up from their one sofa and immediately went to hug him as per their usual greeting. “How did your mission go? Agent Christopher mentioned  _ Star Wars _ and George Lucas? Bet Rufus loved it!”

“Yes, it was quite the experience.” He hugged her back. “Time to come home.”

“Really?” Lucy pulled back, a look of hope on her face. “Home-home? Proper twenty-first century home?”

“Yes, Lucy, finally home-home.” Rip was thrilled to be able to give her the good news.

Lucy jumped up and hugged him again before falling back. “Amy!” she called, “We’re going home!” Amy appeared at the other side of the tent and the two sisters hugged and squealed about returning.

“Pack up everything you can and we’ll bring it through,” Rip said.

“I’ve been packed for days!” Amy said.

“We might have been going a little stir-crazy in here,” Lucy admitted.

“Let’s start passing everything through,” Rip said.

Lucy nodded and the three of them formed a chain and began emptying the temporary shelter’s contents back to the  _ Waverider.  _ A lot of it would be disposed of in the coming days. It took a while to clear the tent out, making sure that every little piece of futuristic material was removed properly, but in a few hours they had finally managed to bring the shelter back to its bare bones.

“Finally done,” Amy said victoriously.

“One of you can enjoy a shower right now on the  _ Waverider _ ,” Rip said.

“Me!” Amy called dibs and stepped through the portal without a last look to their dwelling.

“Hot meal?” Rip offered.

“Please.” Lucy and Rip stepped through onto the ship. Lucy took a deep breath and stood there in awe. “I know we’re still on a timeship, but it feels good to be home.”

“It is good to have you back,” Gideon said.

“It’s good to be back, Gideon,” Lucy greeted her happily. She shrugged off her jacket and placed it on one of the chairs. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Agent Christopher is at home, working on reports.”

“And the others?”

“Connor Mason and Rufus Carlin are attempting to supervise while Jiya makes a few adjustments on the control panel of the Lifeboat.”

“Wyatt and Flynn? Don’t tell me they’ve started spending quality time since I’ve been gone,” Lucy joked.

“Garcia Flynn is brooding in his room and Wyatt Logan is celebrating his wedding anniversary with Jessica,” Gideon announced.

“Jessica?” Rip asked with a frown, as Lucy began to look worried, then happy. “Who’s Jessica?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments?


End file.
